Leap of Faith
by Orange Spirit
Summary: “ En su búsqueda del amor y la felicidad, Bella responde a un anuncio de matrimonio y termina mudándose de Ohio a Nuevo México para casarse. Esta historia se encuentra situada en 1900 y está ligeramente basada en la novela/musical The Harvey Girls”
1. Chapter 1

Leap of Faith

_Hola! Como sabéis, la historia que estoy traduciendo actualmente está llegando a su fin, por lo que estoy buscando nuevos fics para traducir. Ha llegado hasta mí esta historia y he pensado que os gustaría leerla y decirme que os parece. Gracias por vuestra colaboración!"_

" _En su búsqueda del amor y la felicidad, Bella responde a un anuncio de matrimonio y termina mudándose de Ohio a Nuevo México para casarse. Esta historia se encuentra situada en 1900 y está ligeramente basada en la novela/musical The Harvey Girls" _

**Capítulo 1**

_**PVB (Punto de vista de Bella)**_

Observaba el paisaje pasar por la ventanilla del tren como un borrón. Me estaba alejando de mi hogar en Ohio para mudarme a Sand Rock, Nuevo México, en busca de, lo que yo esperaba fuera una mejor vida.

Estoy segura de que mucha gente pensará que estoy loca, pero tengo una buena razón para dejar mis raíces atrás. Necesitaba empezar de nuevo, dejar los recuerdos que me atormentaban todos los días atrás, lejos de mí.

Hace dos años, cuando tenia 17, perdí a mis padres a las manos de una banda de bandidos que parecian escapados del propio infierno y que buscaban venganza. Mi padre había sido el Sheriff de la pequeña ciudad en la que vivíamos y se había ganado muchos enemigos en sus años de servicio. Esta banda en particular, resultó ser uno de sus enemigos más peligrosos.

Él y mi madre habían ido a una fiesta hace dos años y no habían regresado a casa nunca más. Cuando regresaban, la banda de Dean, les habían atacado y asesinado a sangre fría. Lo hicieron porque iban buscando venganza por la muerte de su líder.

Mi padre le había disparado y matado solo unos cuantos meses antes, cuando evitó el intento de robo al banco local.

Todo el pueblo y los demás de alrededor, se habían mostrado devastados por la perdida de un excepcional hombre de la ley y su querida esposa.

A mi se me había roto el corazón en mil pedazos y nadie había sido capaz de sacarme de mi estado de pena.

Inmediatamente después de sus muertes, me habían enviado a vivir con un amigo de la familia, Billy Black y su hijo Jacob. Ellos me querían y me trataron como si de verdad fuera parte de la familia, pero yo siempre me había sentido fuera de lugar. Yo quería formar parte de algo y sabia que allí no podría serlo.

Por supuesto que Billy me trataba como si fuera su hija y para ser sincera, tenia la sensación de que quería que lo fuera de verdad intentando que me casara con Jacob. Eso no iba a pasar, no señor. Jacob era un buen amigo y era como el hermano que no había tenido y siempre había querido tener. Me encantaba la relación que había entre los dos, pero el matrimonio solo llevaría a la ruina de esa relación. Sabia que me sentiría absolutamente miserable si me comprometía con él. La felicidad no era una de las cosas que surgirían en un matrimonio con Jacob Black.

Por suerte, él sentía lo mismo que yo. Tenia un ojo puesto en una chica que había conocido en la ciudad unos meses atrás. Todo el mundo la llamaba Nessie. Su familia se había trasladado a la ciudad unos meses después de la muerte de mis padres ya que a su padre lo habían contratado como nuevo Sheriff para ocupar el hueco dejado por mi padre, obviamente. No la había conocido personalmente, pero Jacob me hablaba de ella siempre que podía

Al principio pensé que estar sola era lo que yo quería, pero no era así. El estado de auto-aislamiento en el que me había obligado a existir, solo hacia que me sintiera más sola y deprimida con cada día que pasaba. Pero de repente, un día, decidí que ya estaba bien de revolcarme en mi miseria y fui a preguntarle a Billy si podía ir a pasar el día en la ciudad. Él se mostró encantado de que yo quisiera salir de la casa, pero no quería que fuera sola, así que mandó a Jacob conmigo, de escolta, aunque esas no fueron las intenciones que vi dibujadas en sus ojos. Vi como le guiñaba un ojo a su hijo y le daba una palmadita en la espalda cuando creyó que yo estaba distraída.

-Pasáoslo bien!- nos gritó mientras no dirigíamos a la puerta poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero sin poder evitar sonreír ante las tácticas del viejo Billy, aunque no eran tan eficaces como él creía ni era tan discreto como pensaba.

Como la ciudad no estaba muy lejos, Jacob y yo decidimos ir dando un paseo, aprovechando el buen día. Jacob apenas podía contener la emoción que sentía al pensar que posiblemente vería a Nessie. Yo no pude aguantar reírme un poco de él y decirle que se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño.

Una vez que llegamos a la ciudad, me di cuenta de cómo no hacia mas que estirar el cuello hacia todos lados buscándola entre la multitud. De repente se le luminaron los ojos y se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en los labios a la vez que una bonita muchacha se acercaba a nosotros.

Jacob nos presentó y pude comprobar que lo que sentía él por ella era lo mismo que ella sentía por él. Estaba muy feliz por ellos, pero no pude evitar sentir el dolor que retorcía mi corazón al ver que yo también quería tener ese tipo de amor en mi vida. Necesitaba escapar de aquella escena y aunque me costó un rato convencer a Jacob, al final me dejo ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad a mi sola mientras él se quedaba hablando con Nessie.

Estuve un rato en la General Store, mirando todo, pero nada me llamó la atención. Empezaba a pensar que aquella pequeña excursión había sido una perdida de tiempo. No había hecho que me sintiera mejor ahora de lo que me sentía en casa de Billy. Decidí marcharme de allí y estaba casi en la puerta cuando un montón de periódicos llamó mi atención y entonces pensé que aquel era un momento tan bueno como otro cualquiera para ponerme al día de lo que estaba pasando en nuestro pequeño pueblo, así que compré uno.

Con mi nueva adquisición en la mano, salí y me senté en un pequeño banco que había cerca de la puerta de la tienda, me relajé y me puse a leer el periódico. Muchos de los artículos que leí eran aburridos y estaba a punto de tirar el periódico a la basura cuando algo en la sección central llamó mi atención. Cuando lo leí con mas detenimiento me di cuenta que era un anuncio de matrimonio. Leí aquellas líneas unas cuantas veces mientras que mi corazón latía con rapidez y me gritaba que había encontrado algo que podría ser el comienzo del cambio que estaba esperando que sucediera.

Solo había un anuncio de matrimonio en aquella sección y pertenecía a un hombre que vivía en Nuevo México y que se llamaba Carlisle Cullen y que buscaba a una mujer agradable e inteligente para convertirse en su esposa. Era el propietario de su propio rancho y estaba cansado de vivir solo. También había una dirección de correo en el anuncio donde las interesadas podían dirigir sus cartas. Rápidamente arranqué la hoja donde estaba el anuncio y me dirigía buscar a Jacob. Estaba deseando llegar a casa para escribirle a ese hombre y ver si surgía algo de aquello.

Seguro que algo de mi ansiedad iba dibujada en mi cara, porque Jacob notó el cambio en cuanto me vio. Yo intenté quitarle importancia a sus acusaciones diciendo que le paseo me había sentado de maravilla. Gracias al cielo, pareció creerme así sin más.

Una vez que llegamos a casa, subí corriendo a mi cuarto. Releí de nuevo el anuncio y sentí que la excitación que había sentido hacia un rato iba extinguiéndose poco a poco así que decidí a apartar aquel sentimiento y no dejar que la vida me dejara atrás así que respirando hondo y echándome a mi misma una pequeña reprimenda, cogí una hoja de mi escritorio y empecé a escribir la primera de las muchas cartas dirigidas al Sr. Carlisle Cullen.

Durante el siguiente año, nos escribimos tan de seguido como nos era posible y me encontré a mi misma enamorándome completamente de aquel hombre tan maravilloso y elocuente. Las cartas que me enviaba estaban llenas de palabras maravillosas con las que me contaba cosas sobre él, su vida en Nuevo México y el pequeño valle que frecuentaba a menudo para escapar del mundo. Nunca pensé que tanta pasión podía residir dentro de un hombre. Por primera vez en dos años, me sentía verdaderamente viva. Sentía que alguien me quería. Creí que iba a explotar de felicidad cuando recibí su ultima carta_:_

_Querida Srta. Swan,_

_Este ultimo año de correspondencia por carta con usted ha sido el mas feliz que puedo recordar. Cuando al final me decidí a publicar el anuncio matrimonial, no me imaginé que podría encontrar a alguien cariñosa y amable como usted. No puedo aguantar mas la distancia que hay entre nosotros y por eso le pido que venga hasta Nuevo México para convertirse en mi esposa. Espero que acepte mi petición, porque si es al contrario, le puedo asegurar que mi corazón se romperá en mil pedazos._

_Carlisle Cullen._

Después de leer la carta, corrí a escribirle una contestación. Estaba demasiado metida en aquello como para saber que nunca le diría que no. Una vez que recibió la carta, empezamos a hacer preparativos para mi llegada.

Me llevó casi un mes hasta que pude poner todos mis asuntos en orden para abandonar aquel lugar y empezar a vivir la vida que quería. El día de mi partida, cogía a Jacob y le conté cuales eran mis planes dejando en su cargo una carta para Billy. Estaba un poco nervioso por mi y porque haría el viaje sola pero también estaba contento de que hubiera encontrado algo que diera felicidad a mi vida. Me dio su bendición, me hizo prometer que mantendríamos el contacto y me acompañó él mismo a la estación de tren. Nos dijimos adiós con los ojos llenos de lagrimas... al menos por mi parte y me senté en el vagón del tren esperando a que empezara el largo viaje que me iba a llevar lejos de la vida que hasta entonces había conocido.

No me llevó mucho tiempo caer dormida debido al traqueteo del tren. Tuve sueños maravillosos sobre una pronta boda y de la vida que empezaría después como Isabella Cullen.

Me desperté abruptamente de mi viaje a la tierra de los sueños gracias a unas risitas. Arrugué la nariz molesta mientras miraba a mi alrededor para averiguar quien era el culpable de haberme despertado de mis placenteros sueños.

Miré hacia la parte de atrás del vagón y vi a un grupo de muchachas bastante guapas que hablaban las unas con las otras mientras tomaban algo de cena. Mientras continuaba observándolas, mi estomago soltó un gruñido sonoro que hizo que me pusiera colorada y que el señor que iba sentado a mi lado soltara un apequeña risita. Con las prisas se me había olvidado preparar suficiente comida para mi viaje y me había comido lo que quedaba de mis provisiones la noche anterior. Planear cosas no era una de mis cualidades mas fuertes. Me giré para mirar por la ventana intentando centrarme en el paisaje exterior con esperanzas de que aquello me hiciera olvidar que tenia hambre. Pasado un rato mi imaginación tomo el lugar de mi consciencia lo que hizo que me olvidara de todo lo que me rodeaba.

-Hola!

Solté un gritito agudo y casi me caí del asiento al oír aquélla voz tan cerca de mí. Estaba tan perdida en mi mundo de fantasía que me había olvidado completamente de que estaba rodeada de gente.

-Oh! Lo siento mucho! No era mi propósito asustarte. Es que te hemos visto aquí sola y hemos pensado en presentarnos.

Miré a las chicas que estaban delante de mí. Eran dos de las muchachas mas hermosas que jamás había visto. La que me había asustado, era bajita y de ojos verdes y su pelo era negro y lo llevaba de lo mas corto que jamás había visto a una mujer llevarlo. No creí que fuera apropiado llevar el pelo de aquélla manera, pero a ella le sentaba muy bien. La otra era alta de largo pelo rubio y ojos azules muy brillantes.

-Oh, tranquilas. Estaba distraída. Un pequeño sobresalto de vez en cuando es bueno para el corazón, no creéis?

Ellas se rieron y movieron la cabeza de manera afirmativa mientras se sentaban frente a mi.

-Soy Alice-me dijo la mucha de pelo corto poniendo una mano sobre su corazón- y ella es Rosalie- dijo señalando a su amiga.

-Llámame Rose, me gusta mas- me dijo la muchacha de pelo rubio sonriendo cálidamente.

-Es un placer conoceros a las dos. Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero por favor, llamadme Bella.

-Bella- dijo Alice- es un nombre muy bonito.

-Gracias Alice. Viajáis con el grupo del fondo?

-Si, nos dirigimos a Sand Rock, Nuevo México, vamos a ser camareras de un sitio que se llama Harvey House. Vamos a ser Harvey Girls- dijo dando saltitos en el asiento.

-Perdona a Alice, se suele excitar demasiado. Aunque la verdad es que es excitante. Es algo muy especial para formar parte. Los dueños llevan sus negocios y a sus camareras a pequeñas ciudades no muy civilizadas con esperanzas de traer con ellos un poco de clase y buenos modales- le explicó Rose.

-Suena bien.

-Y hacia donde te diriges, Bella?- le preguntó Alice.

-Oh, yo también me dirijo hacia Sand Rock- contesté empezando a sentir que empezaba a ponerme colorada.

-Aww Alice, se está sonrojando! Y que es lo que la lleva hacia Sand Rock, Srta. Bella?- le preguntó Rosalie levantando una de sus cejas con curiosidad.

-Oh...voy a casarme.

Las dos gritaron bastante alto, llamando la atención de los demás ocupantes del vagón y haciendo que me encogiera en mi asiento muerta de vergüenza.

-Señoritas por favor, sean respetuosas con los demás ocupantes del vagón por favor- oyeron como alguien les llamo la atención.

-Perdón señora- dijeron las dos a la señora que les había regañado y que en ese momento se acercaba a nosotras.

Ella era guapa también. Su pelo era de color caramelo y ojos marrones. Me recordó muchísimo a mi madre, tanto que tuve que luchas contra las lagrimas que peleaban por escaparse de mis ojos.

-A qué se ha debido eso?

-Oh Esme! Te presento a nuestra nueva amiga, Bella Swan. Ella también va a Nuevo México. Se va a casar. No es excitante?

-Si Alice, lo és. Es un placer conocerte Bella, me llamo Esme Platt. Estoy al cargo de este puñado de jovencitas sonrientes- me dijo a la vez que a ella también se le escapaba una sonrisita.

-Encantada de conocerla Srta. Platt.

-Oh querida, llámame Esme. Estoy segura de que no soy mucho mayor que tu.

-Está bien, Esme- contesté a la misma vez que mi estomago volvía a gruñir haciendo que me avergonzara delante de mis nuevas amigas.

-Oh querida! O tienes un estomago muy educado que quiere presentarse a sí mismo o estás definitivamente hambrienta! No has traído nada de comer contigo?- inquirió Esme.

-Lo traje, pero creo que no fue suficiente para todo el viaje, tonta de mi. Estaba tan contenta que no le di mucha importancia a esa parte. Pero me las apañaré hasta que lleguemos a Sand Rock. Debemos de estar a un par de horas nada mas.

-Ni hablar, puede que estemos solo a un par de horas, pero no vamos a dejar que te mueras de hambre. Alice, ve a por la cesta que hay en mi asiento y tráemela, por favor.

-Enseguida, Esme!

Alice llegó enseguida al asiento de Esme y volvió en tiempo record con una cesta llena de cosas.

-Ahora querida, coge lo que te apetezca y después cuéntanos todo sobre tu prometido- me dijo Esme guiñándome un ojo.

Quería protestar de nuevo, pero en cuanto el olor de la comida llevo hasta mi nariz, no me pude reprimir. Una vez que comí lo suficiente como para alimentar a un pequeño ejercito, les empecé a hablar de Carlisle y sobre las cartas que nos habíamos estado escribiendo el uno al otro. Pensaban que aquello era terriblemente romántico y me pidieron que las dejara ayudarme con la boda. Estaba feliz de haber hecho amistad con aquellas muchachas tan maravillosas. No solo significaba que conocería a mas gente en Sand Rock a parte de Carlisle sin que también me ayudaron a que el viaje se me pasara más rápido.

Antes de lo que imaginaba, el tren comenzó a pararse. Uno de los empleados del tren entró en el vagón anunciando que la siguiente parada seria Sand Rock con lo que empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas.

Yo solo había traído conmigo una pequeña bolsa donde llevaba las cosas que utilizaba diariamente, un baúl que llevaba mi vestido de novia, otros vestidos normales de diario, unos cuantos de mis libros favoritos, recuerdos familiares, las cartas de Carlisle y otras cosas de necesidad. Colgué la bolsa de uno de mis hombros mientras recorría el pasillo hasta la salida para buscar mi baúl y seguir con el viaje de mi nueva vida. No tenia ni idea de lo que la vida tenia preparado para mi después de cruzar aquella puerta, iba a enfrentarme a ella esperando que fuera mejor que la vida que había dejado atrás durante los últimos dos años.

De lo que estaba completamente segura era de que mi vida iba a cambiar y de que estaba dispuesta aceptar aquel cambio con el corazón y con los brazos abiertos.

_Y bien? Qué os ha parecido? Tranquilas por lo que ahora parece un Carlisle/Bella, es solo el primer capiiiiitulo._

_Merece la pena que siga traduciendo? Si? No? Me vais a mandar a los Volturi? (si lo haceis mandadme a Felix en forma de Daniel Cudmore, vale?)_

_Este fic lo continuaré como un par de semanas después de que Ready Made Family haya terminado, ok?_

_Por si os interesa, la autora original es " **edwardrocksmysocks**"_

_Espero vuestros reviews?_


	2. No es lo que esperaba

_**Hola! Tengo una notita de la autora original del fic que os pongo ahora!:**_

"_**Hola! Quisiera daros las gracias por leer este fic y darle una oportunidad y por las reviews que he recibido. Espero que os siga gustando el fic"**_

-----------------------------------------------------LOF-------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 2: "No es lo que esperaba"**

PVB

Mi corazón palpitaba como loco mientras bajaba del tren y buscaba entre la multitud. No me había imaginado que allí hubiera tanta gente ni mucho menos tantos hombres. Cómo iba a encontrarlo entre aquella marea de cuerpos? Durante todo el tiempo en el que nos habíamos carteado, casi no nos habíamos descrito físicamente. Las descripciones físicas habían sido una de nuestras ultimas preocupaciones mientras habríamos nuestros corazones el uno al otro en las cartas. Tenia muy poca información en mi haber e iba a resultarme muy difícil encontrarlo. Sabia que Carlisle tenia el pelo rubio, pero solté un bufido de frustración cuando me di cuenta de que todos los hombres que había allí tenían la cabeza cubierta con un sombrero. También sabia que tenia los ojos azules, pero no podía ponerme a mirar fijamente a todos los hombres sin parecer maleducada. Estaba segura de que me mirarían como si estuviera loca si me paraba frente a cada hombre que pasaba, le cogía la cara y comprobaba si tenia los ojos azueles o no. De repente me sentí tímida y me acerqué mas a Esme, Rosalie y Alice mientras continuaba buscando. Estar cerca de ellas me reconfortaba.

-Bella querida, has visto ya a tu hombre?

-No Esme, aún no. No hemos preparado esto tan bien como yo creía. No tengo ni idea de a quien estoy buscando. Sé que tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, pero eso es todo- dije soltando un gruñido mientras seguía buscando entre la multitud.

-Sabe él como eres tu? Quizá sea él el que te encuentre a ti!- dijo Alice.

-Quizás, pero solo sabe que soy menuda y que tengo el pelo y los ojos marrones. Si te fijas bien, muchas de las muchachas que viajan con vosotras encajan en esa descripción tanto como yo- dije alzando la voz molesta.

-Oh, perdón- dijo Alice desviando la mirada.

Me di cuenta de que no le había contestado de muy buenos modos y la cara de tristeza que tenia me hizo sentir culpable.

-No Alice, no te disculpes. No quería hablarte así. Solo es que me arrepiento de no haber planeado esto mejor. Estábamos tan felices de estar juntos al fin que planear todo correctamente fue una de nuestras ultimas preocupaciones.

-Bueno- dijo Esme abrazándome- si quieres quedarte con nosotras hasta que lo encuentres, serás bienvenida. Y también serás bienvenida si quieres quedarte a vivir con nosotras si resulta que al final no es un hombre tan agradable y no quieres casarte con él. Siempre habrá un lugar para ti con nosotras. Nunca olvides que tienes otras opciones.

-Gracias Esme, es muy amable de tu parte.

Caminamos un poco mas hasta que llegamos al área donde estaban descargando los equipajes de los viajeros. Yo continué mirando en todas direcciones buscando a Carlisle mientras que esperaba a que bajaran mi baúl. Acababa de girarme hacia las muchachas cuando un hombre muy apuesto se acercó corriendo a nosotras. Una vez que estuvo frente a nosotras, cogió a Esme y la echó hacia atrás mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Esme abrió los ojos como platos mientras intentaba deshacerse de aquel hombre. Alice, Rose y yo nos habíamos quedado petrificadas de sorpresa y miedo. No sabíamos que hacer y temíamos que el hombre nos hiciera algo si interrumpíamos.

También teníamos miedo de que pudiera causarle algún daño a Esme si intentábamos quitárselo de encima. No sabíamos de que serian capaces los habitantes de aquella parte del país. Cuando al fin aquel hombre la dejó libre y le sonrió ampliamente. Una vez que se vio libre y que hubo ganado algo de compostura, Esme se acercó a aquel hombre y le dio una bofetada haciéndole voltear la cara.

-A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó el hombre con una mueca de dolor y confusión en la cara mientras se tocaba la cara.

-Y usted quien se a creído que es, acercándose así a una dama a la que no conoce y besándola de esa manera?

-Pues creo que soy un hombre que está contentísimo de ver a su futura esposa.

-Esposa? Está loco? No tengo ni idea de quien es usted!- le gritó Esme mirándolo con fiereza mientras que cerraba los puños como preparándose para volver a pegarle.

-Pero...pero no es usted la Srta. Isabella Swan?- le preguntó confundido.

-Oh!- dije yo en voz alta cuando al fin me di cuenta de lo que pasaba mientras que todos se giraron a mirarme.

Aquel hombre que prácticamente había asaltado a Esme, era el mismo a quien había estado buscando entre la multitud. Allí estaba finalmente Carlisle, delante mía. Ciertamente era un hombre atractivo pero me pareció un poco más mayor de lo que yo había esperado. Parecía que fuera de la misma edad que Esme, posiblemente unos años mayor que ella. No es que la edad me importara realmente, no después de la manera en la que habíamos conectado.

-Me temo que ha habido un mal entendido, señor. Mi nombre es Esme Platt y esta señorita de aquí- dijo señalándome a mi- es su Isabella Swan.

Carlisle me miró a mí y después a Esme para luego mirarme a mi otra vez, mientras se le dibujaba la vergüenza en la cara.

-Lo siento muchísimo Srta. Platt. Por favor, disculpe mi comportamiento anterior. No era mi intención faltarle al respeto- le dijo a Esme haciéndole una reverencia con el sombrero.

-Está bien- le contestó Esme con una sonrisa cálida en los labios- no ha sido mas que un malentendido, al fin y al cavo.

Carlisle le sonrió a Esme con suavidad y vi como un deje de tristeza cruzaba sus ojos cuando se volvió para mirarme a mí. Parecía desilusionado al comprobar que Esme no era la persona que había estado buscando. Con una ultima miraba de reojo a Esme, se giró completamente hacia mí, me tomo de la mano, la acercó a sus labios y la besó gentilmente.

-Hola Srta. Swan. Estoy muy feliz de verla finalmente aquí.

Sus palabras eran dulces, pero pude ver que en sus ojos se dibujaba algo de desilusión. Ya sabia yo que aquello era demasiado bueno para mí. Aquel hombre tan atractivo no me quería. Yo era demasiado vulgar para él y seguro que él quería a una mujer más atractiva y graciosa, como Esme.

-Por favor, llámeme Bella. Es un placer conocerlo al fin Sr. Cullen.

-No, no. Si yo tengo que llamarla Bella usted tiene que llamarme Carlisle- dijo sonriéndome ampliamente.

-De acuerdo Carlisle.

-Vamos a buscar tu baúl y nos marcharemos.

Él fue hacia donde estaban las muchachas para recoger mi baúl y pude ver como sus ojos se desviaban hacia donde estaba Esme. Ella estaba hablando con las chicas, dándoles las ultimas instrucciones antes de marcharse de la estación. La forma en que la miró me confirmó todo. Él la miraba como Jacob miraba a Nessie, como mi padre solía mirar a mi madre, como él nunca me miraría a mí. Desvió la mirada de ella y volvió hacia donde yo estaba. La melancolía que había en su mirada me rompió el corazón y la sonrisa manchada con tristeza que se dibujó en su rostro hacia que me pusiera enferma.

-Nos marchamos?- me dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia delante.

Caminamos un rato en completo silencio. Nunca me había sentido tan incomoda en mi vida. No podía casarme con aquel hombre. Me había prometido que nunca me envolvería en un matrimonio donde no me sintiera querida y en el que yo no quisiera a mi marido. Yo me merecía algo mejor que eso y él también.

Cómo podía obligarlo a mantener su palabra de casarse conmigo cuando estaba segura de que se le rompería el corazón si no tenia una oportunidad de conocer y enamorarse de Esme?

El matrimonio con Carlisle no seria mejor que el que hubiera tenido con Jacob. Si seguía con aquello, lo único que haría seria que ambos nos sintiéramos molestos el uno con el otro y no quería que aquello pasara. Sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer. Tenia que hacer que me viera la esposa menos adecuada posible.

-Carlisle, creo que debo avisarte, pero soy una terrible ama de casa.

Él se rió ante mi confesión.

-Está bien, querida. Aquí solemos pasar la mayoría del tiempo en el campo.

-Oh, eso está bien- le dije mientras jugueteaba con las asas de mi bolsa de viaje.

Entonces empecé a pensar en otras excusas que hicieran que cambiara de opinión respecto a mi.

-También soy una cocinera horrible.- le dije de repente.

Eso era una completa mentira. La verdad es que era una cocinera excelente. Mi madre se había asegurado de que fuera capaz de preparar comidas perfectas pero aun así se lo dije, porque pensé que saber cocinar le parecería una cosa tan esencial que si decía que no sabia, me dejaría al saber que no era capaz de mantenerlo bien nutrido.

-Oh, bueno, está bien. La verdad es que cuando estamos en el campo solemos comer lo primero que tenemos a mano y podemos cocinar en el fuego.

Yo arrugué el ceño cuando me dijo aquello. Aquello estaba siendo mas difícil de lo que me había imaginado. No me estaba poniendo las cosas nada fáciles. Nos estábamos acercando poco a poco a la pequeña iglesia que había al final del pueblo y tenia que hacer que se diera cuenta de que aquello era una mala idea lo antes posible. Mi corazón palpitaba con rapidez y me sudaban las palmas de las manos. Aun estaba pensando en que decirle cuando oí como Carlisle se aclaró la garganta para llamar mi atención.

-Creo que yo también debo confesarte algo, Bella. Me gusta jugar a las cartas y bebo mas de la cuenta algunas veces.

Aquello no me pareció muy atractivo, pero seguro que su actitud ante la bebida no era nada comparado con alguno de los hombres que había visto dando bandazos borrachos perdidos por las calles de aquel lugar. La verdad es que Carlisle parecía muchísimo mas formal que ninguno.

-Bueno, yo creo que un hombre se merece pasárselo bien de vez en cuando- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Por supuesto- dijo con un suspiro.

Lo miré y vi que tenia el ceño arrugado y que estaba muy concentrado en algo. Me pregunte que era en lo que estaba pensando con tanto empeño.

-Oh, también hago las funciones de doctor en esta zona, así que no paro mucho por casa. Puede que te sientas terriblemente sola y la verdad es que ronco cosa mala cuando duermo.

Pero qué le pasaba? Estaba intentando de que me arrepintiera yo también.

En aquel momento sentí un rayo de esperanza recorrer todo mi cuerpo mientras sonreía para mi misma.

-Carlisle, si no te conociera, creería que estas intentando asustarme para que no me case contigo- le dije levantando una ceja como intentando hacerme la sorprendida.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos mientras movía la cabeza.

-Oh, no, claro que no, yo solo...bueno...di que no, por favor Bella! Esto está mal. Lo siento. No es que no me gustes, porque me gustas. Eres encantadora y dulce y lista! Es solo que...vaya lío. Es que no sé muy bien como explicar lo que estoy pensando- dijo bajando mi baúl de carromato y sentándose encima. Yo me uní a él y me senté a su lado.

-Creo que te entiendo- le dije.

-Me entiendes?- me preguntó mirándome sorprendido.

-Si, creo que estas mas interesado en otra persona, vamos a ver...Esme Platt por ejemplo?

El color rojo que invadió su cara casi podía competir con el mío.

-Oh, no seas tan tímido ahora Carlisle. No te culpo- le dije dándole un golpecito en el hombro con el mío.

-Así que te has dado cuenta, eh? No lo he podido evitar, Bella. Es preciosa y tiene un temperamento muy fuerte. Viste esa bofetada? Nunca me habían pegado tan fuerte en mi vida ni siquiera por un hombre!

No pude evitar reírme al ver con que entusiasmo relataba su pequeño incidente con Esme. Vi como le brillaban los ojos al hablar de ella y en ese momento estaba mas convencida que nunca que no casarse con Carlisle era la decisión correcta.

-Es una dama estupenda, pero creo que tendrás que hacer lo imposible para ponerte de buenas con ella.

-Si, tienes toda la razón. La primera impresión no ha sido muy buena- dijo mientras escondía su cara entre las manos.

-Hey, todo saldrá bien. Solo tienes que utilizar el mismo encanto con ella que el que utilizaste conmigo en todas esas cartas que me escribiste y se enamorará de ti tarde o temprano- le dije dándole palmaditas en brazo en señal de animo.

Se quitó las manos de la cara, hizo un gesto de dolor con la misma mientras me miraba y movió su vista hacia el suelo. Movió una de sus manos y se la llevó a la parte trasera del cuello, moviéndola un par de veces antes de que me volviera a mirar con un gesto extraño en la cara.

-Qué pasa, Carlisle?

-A cerca de esas cartas...Yo...bueno...esto que te voy a decir va a hacer que quede fatal y vas a pensar que no tengo ni clase ni imaginación.

-Qué es? Me lo puedes contar.

-Te vas a molestar. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. Era la única manera que me quedaba para encontrar a una buena mujer que se casara conmigo. Nunca hubiera hecho algo parecido si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a salir de esta manera.

-Carlisle, solo dímelo.

-No fui yo quien escribió las cartas.

El corazón se me cayó al estómago y me faltó muy poco para empezar a hiperventilar al oír su revelación.

-Qué!- le dije con los ojos medio cerrados.

Él me miró con aquella mirada triste de nuevo y supe que no podía enfadarme mucho con él. Él estaba solo, como yo lo había estado y solo hizo lo que creyó necesario para dar un cambio a su vida, un buen cambio.

-Si tu no las escribiste, entonces quién?

Me miró y abrió la boca para contestarme, pero la cerró con rapidez y desvió la mirada.

-Carlisle- le dije levantándome y poniéndome frente a él, obligándolo así a mirarme- quién escribió esas cartas? Dímelo ahora mismo!

-De acuerdo Bella, lo siento. Tienes todo el derecho a saberlo. Solo, siéntate y hablemos de esto.

-Bien- refunfuñé y me volví a sentar a su lado cruzando los brazos esperando a que me diera una respuesta.

-Bueno, es un hombre. Es el dueño del Salón de la ciudad- dijo mientras señalaba a un establecimiento algo sombrío pero bien conservado al otro lado de la calle y que cuyo letrero decía que dentro se servia alcohol, que había mujeres y que se permitía el juego como actividades principales que ofrecía.

-Sabia que yo estaba buscando una esposa y fue él él quien me dijo lo de los anuncios matrimoniales. Al principio no estaba muy seguro de aquello, pero al final me persuadió, incluso me dijo que él mismo escribiría las cartas. Las podría haber escrito yo mismo sin ningún problema, pero a él siempre se le han dado bien las palabras así que pensé se no seria malo dejarlo a él.

De repente Carlisle pareció furioso y apretó los puños.

-Qué pasa, Carlisle?

Se puso de pie de repente y camino delante de mí unos minutos antes de contestarme.

-Sabes? Creo que se ha tomado todo esto como una broma. Debería de habérmelo pensado mejor antes de acceder a dejarle escribir todas esas cartas. Es una de las cosas que él seria capaz de hacer. Estoy seguro de que se reirá a nuestra costa con gusto cuando se estere de esta situación. Nunca debí confiar en él. Lo siento muchísimo, Bella. Debes odiarme ahora mismo.

Podía sentir como me hervía la sangre e iba cargada de odio. Cómo se había atrevido aquel hombre a usar a Carlisle y a mi para calmar su retorcido sentido del humor?

-No Carlisle, no te odio. No te voy a mentir, estoy muy enfadada contigo ahora mismo, pero no te odio en absoluto. Lo que si quiero, es tener unas palabras con cierto caballero del que me has hablado. Cómo se llama?

Sabia que podía ver perfectamente lo muy enfadada que estaba y dudo a la hora de darme su nombre.

-Me lo puedes decir tú o entraré ahí y me enterare del nombre de la persona que es dueña de esa excusa de negocio por mi misma. Dímelo ya!

-Vale, su nombre es Edward Masen.

-Cómo es?

-Es alto, con el pelo color cobrizo y lo mas seguro es que esté jugando a las cartas en la mesa de poker.

-Gracias- dije mientras me dirigía hacia el salón.

-Espera Bella! No deberías entrar ahí sola- me gritó mientras intentaba levantar mi baúl y seguirme.

Me giré intentando mostrarle a Carlisle una de mis mas fieras miradas.

-Mírame- le dije antes de volverme a encaminar a mi destino llena de una rabia que no sabia que tenia dentro.

Edward Masen no sabia lo que se le estaba a punto de venir encima. Bella la inocente no estaba en casa. A la que estaba a punto de conocer era a llena de rabia y en busca de venganza Bella y no estaba en modo de olvidar y perdonar en ese momento.

---------------------------------------------------LOF-------------------------------------------------

**Ohhhh Eeeeeedward! ****Alguien está en probleeeemas... **

**Bueno, solo se le menciona de pasada, pero aquí está Eddie! Pronto sabremos que le tiene preparado Bella!**


	3. Y llegó la tormenta

**Disclaimer: Ooops se me olvido ponerlo antes! Vale...ni Twilight ni The Harvey Girls nos pertenecen ni a mi ni a la autora original...ojalá! lo único que es mío en este momento es el ordenador en el que escribo...**

**Espero que os guste este capi y preparadas! Porque Eddie va a hacer su aparición estelar!**

**---------------------------------------------LOF-----------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3: Y llegó la tormenta.**

**PVB**

La furia me corría por las venas fuertemente con cada paso que daba en la dirección del lugar en el que se encontraba Edward Masen, sentado y completamente ignorante de lo que estaba a punto de venírsele encima.

-Bella por favor, tomate un minuto para calmarte. De verdad que no deberías entrar ahí sola, o mejor aún, no deberías entrar, simplemente. No es un lugar seguro para una dama como tú- le pidió Carlisle.

Carlisle me estaba empezando a poner de los nervios mientras continuaba andando detrás de mi, rogando que mantuviera la distancia entre Edward Masen, su "encantador" establecimiento y yo.

Me di la vuelta, casi haciendo que me chocara con él, al pararme tan bruscamente.

-Cállate Carlisle!- le dije poniendo las manos en las caderas y acercando mi cara a la suya intentando intimidarle- soy una mujer adulta que ha sido terriblemente estafada por esa asquerosa excusa de hombre. Soy mas que capaz de cuidar de mi misma. Si quieres venir conmigo, de acuerdo, pero deja que haga esto yo sola. No puedo dejar que piense que puede seguir haciendo cosas tan detestables como esta. Me entiendes?

-Si señora!- dijo Carlisle con voz temerosa mientras dejaba mi baúl en el suelo y me miraba- no quiero que te pase nada. Edward puede parecer que sea de una determinada manera por como usa las palabras, pero déjame decirte que no es el hombre con mejor genio de estos lares. Además, yo tengo la misma culpa que él. Nunca debí acceder a esto.

-Carlisle, estoy de acuerdo de que te equivocaste a la hora de dejar que alguien escribiera esas cartas por ti, pero tus intenciones eran buenas. No te puedo reprochar eso. El Sr. Masen debería haberte dejado en paz en el mismo momento en el que no estuviste seguro de continuar con todo esto. Pero no, él continuo usando sus artimañas para convencerte de que era lo mejor que podías hacer. Es él el culpable de todo. Es él el que está detrás de todo esto. Tu eres tan victima de sus actos como lo soy yo. Ahora, déjame hacer esto!

-De acuerdo Bella, pero voy contigo de todas maneras. No me lo perdonaré en la vida si alguien te hiciera algo y yo me hubiera quedado aquí.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su determinación de intentar mantenerme a salvo. Estaba empezando a recordarme a mi padre, el cual siempre había vivido con la fuerte determinación de protegernos a mi madre y a mi. Se sentía bien volver a tener al alguien que se preocupara así por mí. Aquello era algo que me había incomodado cuando mi padre estaba vivo pero ahora que se había ido, era algo que echaba muchísimo de menos.

-Gracias Carlisle, aprecio mucho lo que haces. Y ahora vamos antes de que se me pase el enfado y me vuelva una cobardica- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él soltó una risita y echó a andar a mi lado para unos pasos después plantarnos frente a las puertas del Saloon. Cogí aire profundamente y abrí las puertas de aquel sitio de un golpe y entrando dentro. Miré a mi alrededor hasta que encontré al barman y eché a andar hacia donde estaba.

-Discúlpeme. Estoy buscando al Sr. Edward Masen.

-Allí- dijo señalando a la otra parte de aquel sitio.

Estiré el cuello y pudo ver la parte de atrás de la cabeza de un hombre de pelo color bronce, sentado a una mesa y rodeado de un grupo de hombres soltando grades risotadas.

-Es él, Carlisle?

Carlisle miró a la dirección en la que estaba señalando y movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, confirmando que aquél era el hombre al que estaba buscando. Me giré hacia el barman para darle las gracias antes de empezar a abrirme paso a empujones entre la multitud hacia mi destino. Cuando me empecé a acercar, sentí como aumentaba mi rabia y el pequeño trazo de calma que Carlisle me había hecho sentir antes, se había evaporado. No me llevó nada de tiempo verme de pié detrás del Sr. Cullen, escuchando como se reía con los hombres con los que estaba jugando a las cartas. De di un toque firme en el hombro pero me ignoró por completo.

Le volví a dar otro toque, con mas fuerza que antes, pero siguió ignorándome, cosa que hizo que me enfureciera todavía mas. Me aclaré la garganta y dije su nombre, dándole así otra oportunidad para que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, pero actuó como si no hubiera nadie allí.

Lo que el no sabia es que yo siempre había sido muy persistente y no me iba a dar por vencida hasta que no me hiciera caso. Todos los hombres de la mesa ya se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia y le habían dicho que había alguien tras de él intentado llamar su atención. Lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros y continuó jugando. Mi furia había alcanzado ya niveles peligrosos que nunca había alcanzado antes. Ya me había cansado de ser ignorada por el idiota que tenia delante. Iba a hacer que se diera cuenta de mi presentía aunque tuviera que estar allí de pie toda la noche.

-Sr. Masen!- le grité mientras le daba una colleja (o zape) en la cabeza.

Al parecer, mi golpe no le había sentado muy bien y de un salto se puso de pié girándose hacia mi. Me estaba mirando una rabia que podía competir con la mia. Admito que me quedé momentáneamente paralizada al ver su rostro tan atractivo e hipnotizantes ojos, pero encontré la compostura rápidamente y le devolví la mirada con cada gramo de resentimiento y hostilidad de la que era capaz.

Sus ojos viajaron por mi cuerpo y la expresión de su cara cambio de una de rabia a una desconocida para mi. Una vez que terminó de "reconocerme", volvió su mirada hacia mi cara y el mal gesto de su boca cambió a una sonrisa de satisfacción que me hizo querer pegarle una bofetada en toda la cara.

-Es usted el Sr. Masen?

-Eso depende. Quién eres tú ricura?- dijo pasándome uno de sus dedos por la mejilla.

Aparté su mano de un manotazo y tuve que contenerme para no reírme de la sorpresa que se dibujo en sus ojos.

-Eso se lo diré en un momento. Ahora, quiero que conteste a mi pregunta antes. Es usted el Sr. Masen?

Se le volvió a dibujar la sonrisa arrogante en la boca de nuevo, pero siguió sin contestar a mi pregunta. Me acerqué mas a él y adopté la misma postura que había utilizado antes para intentar intimidar a Carlisle esperando que tuviera el mismo efecto en él.

-Me va a contestar. No me resulta un problema quedarme aquí haciendo de sus días y noches una pesadilla hasta que me dé la respuesta que estoy buscando.

-De acuerdo, si, soy el Sr. Masen, pero tú cariño, puedes llamarme Edward- me dijo cogiendome la mano intentando besarla.

-Gracias, pero no- le dije apartando mi mano de las suyas, dándole la bofetada que no le había dado antes.

Sus amigos se levantaron deprisa de sus asientos, pero Carlisle fue mas rápido y se puso frente a mi, haciendo que se quedaran donde estaban. Ahora me daba cuenta del por qué tanta insistencia en acompañarme y estaba agradecida de haberle dejado venir. Aquellos hombres eran de los que parecian no tener ningún inconveniente en atacar a una mujer o hacerle daño de alguna manera. Volví a mirar al Sr. Masen y vi que la rabia había vuelto a sus ojos otra vez. Pero yo no le tenia miedo. Podía aguantar lo que me echaran y estaba preparada para enseñarle a aquel tipo una lección que tardaría en olvidar.

PVE

Me toqué con la mano la mejilla intentando calmar el escozor de su bofetada. La dama tenia una buena pegada a pesar de ser tan pequeña.

-Quién demonios se cree que es viniendo a mi establecimiento y agrediéndome así?- le dije en tono de mofa.

-Soy alguien a la que no lo que cae bien, Sr. Masen. Creo que tenemos un amigo en común, Carlisle Cullen- me dijo señalando con el pulgar hacia él.

-Si, conozco a Carlisle. Y eso que tiene que ver con migo y con la bofetada que me ha dado?

-Creo que ahora seria un buen momento para decirle mi nombre, así podrá comprender por qué de mi poco aprecio hacia usted.

-Eso seria de mucha ayuda- le dije interrumpiéndola.

-Bueno, si dejara de ser tan mal educado y no me interrumpiera, podría ser capaz de iluminarle- me dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados- ahora, va a ser un niño bueno y dejarme hablar?

Su tono tan condescendiente no estaba haciendo nada para calmar mi rabia pero agité la cabeza para darle a entender de que iba a escucharla porque tenia ganas de saber con quien estaba tratando.

-Soy Isabella Swan. Ese nombre le resulta familiar?

Alcé las cejas y abrí mas los ojos en el momento en que reconocí ese nombre. Así que esta era la mujer a la que le había estado escribiendo de parte de Carlisle. Era más hermosa de lo que me había imaginado. Sabia que se le daban muy bien las palabras, pero no sabia que detrás de aquellas fuertes y apasionadas cartas se escondía una belleza como nunca había visto. Carlisle debía de estar complacido.

Pero yo estaba completamente confundido mientras continuaba allí de pié mirándola. No podía entender por qué estaba tan enfadada y se mostraba tan hostil contra mi. No había venido casarse y a formar un hogar y una familia con Carlisle? No era lo que todas aquellas chicas querían? No era lo que yo le había dado a ella?

-Puedo ver por la expresión de su cara que sí me reconoce aunque no lo diga.

-Si, la he reconocido, pero aun sigo sin entender por qué me ha abofeteado.

-Le he abofeteado porque no es mas que una mísera excusa de hombre de corazón frío y sin sentimientos. Un hombre que convence a otro, que se supone que es su amigo, para engañar a una mujer y hacerla creer que ha encontrado el amor verdadero, para después convencerla de que haga el equipaje y se traslade aquí para empezar una nueva vida con él. Sabe qué? Eso no ha pasado. No, en cambio, llego aquí y me encuentro a un hombre que no se parece en nada a lo que me esperaba, sin animo de ofender Carlisle, creo que entiendes lo que digo- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-No te preocupes Bella. No me ofendo. Continua por favor.

No podía creer que Carlisle formara parte de todo esto y no quería mas que poner fin a aquel espectáculo.

-Espere un momento. Carlisle era el que quería mi ayuda, yo no hice nada...

-Cállese!- me dijo cortantemente- no quiero oírle justificar nada de lo que ha hecho. Cómo ha podido usar a gente así solo para entretenerse? Es que no tiene corazón? Es que no pensó en las repercusiones que podría causar cuando me escribía aquellas palabras? Se rió mientras leía mis cartas y mis palabras de amor? Le pareció divertido crear a un hombre imaginario por el cual estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo?

-Oh, vamos ricura. No es tan malo. Lo que ha pasado aquí es que una buena chica ha vivido una aventura. Tome- le dije sacando dinero de mi bolsillo- tenga esto y vuelva a casa. No ha pasado nada. Ya puede volver con papi y mami y contarles todo a cerca de su viaje al incivilizado oeste mientras le preparan una taza de cacao caliente mientras le dicen lo especial que es.

Me sorprendió ver cuando la volví a mirar, que toda la rabia que tenia antes se había desvanecido y los ojos se le habían llenado de tristeza y de lagrimas. Ella me dio la espalda y dejó escapar un ahogado sollozo. Dios, las mujeres son tan emocionales. Supuse que ella creía que un par de lagrimas harían que me sintiera culpable y que me disculpara. Estaba equivocada. Edward Masen no pedía disculpas por nada.

Carlisle se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazó.

-Estás bien? Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó mientras me lanzaba una mirada de reproche por encima de su cabeza.

Cómo se atrevía a mirarme de esa manera? Él había estado de acuerdo! No le retorcí el brazo para que dijera que si. Fue él el que quiso que ella viniera hasta aquí aunque no había sido él quien le había escrito ni una carta. Él había sido el que la había sacado de sus raíces, no yo.

-Hey- le dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad mientras seguía calmándola- estás bien, Bella?

_Bella, _el nombre realmente iba con ella. Y aunque parecía comportarse de manera irracional, era extremadamente hermosa y tenia un cuerpo increíble que no me importaría tener en mi cama alguna vez.

-Estoy bien, Carlisle. Gracias- le contestó secándose los ojos.

-Mire, de verdad, coja el dinero. El próximo tren sale por la mañana y podrá regresar con su familia.

Ella se dio la vuelta, encontré una renovada fiereza en sus ojos y me quitó el dinero de la mano de un manotazo, tirandolo al suelo, haciendo que se acercara mas a mi.

-No sabe nada, bastardo sin sentimientos. Cómo se atreve a asumir que sabe algo de mi? Hay muchas cosas de las que no he escrito en esas cartas. Muchas cosas que no sabe, como que mi mami y mi papi están muertos.

La miré, estupefacto ante la revelación del fallecimiento de sus padres.

-Eso es, no tengo una vida cómoda con unos padres a los que regresar. Pero por supuesto eso que le iba a importar? No, su única preocupación es la de mandarme fuera de su vista para así no tener que actuar contra mi rabia y dolor. Eso le encantaría, verdad? Le encantaría, que si yo y todas las muchachas encantadoras con las que he venido hoy, nos marcháramos y le dejáramos dirigir este pueblo como si fuera un burdel de corrupción, no? Bien, pues siento decirle que eso no va a poder ser. No voy a marcharme a ningún sitio, me voy a quedar con mis amigas y a ser una Harvey Girl. Espero que sus acciones lo atormenten todos y cada uno de los días de su vida y que cada vez que me vea, la culpa pueda con usted. Es usted el mas vil y rastrero monstruo que he conocido nunca y no sé como puede soportarse a sí mismo. Buenas noches. Sr. Masen.

La miré mientras corría hacia la puerta. Carlisle me miró de forma triste, como si le hubiera fallado, antes de seguirla. Admito que me sentía algo culpable por lo que había dicho sobre sus padres, pero no me sentía culpable por las cartas. Carlisle estaba desesperado por encontrar esposa y sabia que los anuncios matrimoniales podrían ayudarle en eso, considerando que en la zona en la que vivimos, las mujeres, al menos del tipo de las de casarse, escaseaban.

Había estado seguro de que ella seria perfecta para Carlisle. Los dos habíamos leído las cartas que había recibido de diferentes mujeres y ella había sido la que más había llamado la atención. La verdad es que había disfrutado leyendo sus cartas y respondiéndolas. Para ser sincero, había puesto mucho de mi verdadero ser, el ser que escondía de los demás, en aquellas cartas y casi nada de Carlisle. Quizás debería haber dejado que las escribiera él. Quizás debería haberle dejado dar su opinión de cómo le hubiera gustado contestar a cada una de ellas en vez de hacerlo yo por mi cuenta.

-Dios mío, Edward. Quién era esa loca?

-Silencio, Tanya, no está loca. Solo estaba enfadada. Es la mujer que ha venido a casarse con Carlisle.

-Oh y entonces que hacia aquí gritándote a ti?

-Porque no va a casarse con Carlisle y sabe que fui yo el que escribí todas esas cartas

-Le has dicho que es hora de que madure? Eso es una tontería por la que enfadarse. Seguro que es una bruja mimada.

-Hey, no la llames así! Solo estaba enfadada. Vuelve al trabajo, Tanya.

-Qué te pasa, Edward? Por qué defiendes a esa cosa después de cómo te ha tratado? Y delante de tus clientes y amigos!

-Tanya, si sabes lo que te conviene, volverás a tu trabajo y te quitaras de mi vista.

-Vale!- refunfuñó dejándome solo al fin.

La verdad es que no sabia por qué sentía el impulso de defenderla delante de Tanya, pero no era correcto que alguien como Tanya se refiera de esa manera a alguien como Isabella Swan. Sabia que era una persona amable y solo había actuado de aquella forma porque estaba herida y posiblemente asustada ante la perspectiva de tenerse que acostumbrar a una nueva vida. Me molestaba que tuviera una opinión tan pobre sobre mi. Me había llamado monstruo y llevaba razón. Era un monstruo por varias razones, pero no por hacer que viniera aquí. No, tenia un presentimiento de que solo la posibilidad de verla se convertiría en el único rayo de esperanza en mi oscura y peligrosa vida.

Estaba encantado de ser yo de quien se hubiera enamorado por medio de las cartas. Lo único que Isabella no sabia es que yo también me había enamorado de ella por sus cartas. Sabia que ella era demasiado perfecta para mi y que se merecía a alguien mejor que yo. No tenia nada que ofrecerle y si lo tuviera, ella ya no me querría. Tenía que mantenerme alejado de ella y seguir haciendo que creyera que yo no era mas que un maldito egoísta que no se merecía ni que mirara en mi dirección. Continuaría viviendo mi vida como antes y la dejaría que encontrara la felicidad con un hombre que de verdad la mereciera y que la amara del mismo modo.

Edward Masen estaba condenado a caminar solo y a observar a la mujer que amaba desde lejos mientras que ella construía una vida sin él.

-----------------------------------------LOF----------------------------------------------------

**Por Dios! Menudo final! Si dan ganas de darle un achuchón a Edward!**

**El capitulo 4 a mitad de la semana que viene si mis exámenes de inglés me lo permiten!**


	4. Mantenerse al margen

**Capitulo 4: Puedo mantenerme al margen?**

Podía sentir como mis emociones entraban en conflicto unas con otras mientras abandonaba el Salón. Me sentía triste y furiosa, resentida y un poquito culpable, emoción esta ultima que intentaba hacer desaparecer con todas mis fuerzas. Por supuesto que Edward Masen se merecía casa una de las palabras que le había dicho, pero aun así, la culpa se estaba apoderando poco apoco de mi corazón, haciéndome sentir como si no le hubiera dado una justa oportunidad de explicar sus acciones con propiedad. Y si de verdad solo había hecho aquello para ayudar a un amigo? Cómo podía averiguar si eso era verdad?

Carlisle lo conocia desde mucho antes que yo y él creía en la posibilidad de que los motivos por los que Edward lo convenció para poner aquel anuncio matrimonial, fueron del todo altruistas.

Me empecé a sentir algo mareada mientras estaba allí parada con todas aquellas emociones moviéndose dentro de mi cabeza, confundiéndome. Me senté en los escalones del porche del Salón, escondiendo la cara entre las manos y respirando profundamente para intentar calmarme. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y giré la cabeza para ver quien era.

-Perdona Bella, no quería asustarte.

-No pasa nada Carlisle, solo tengo los nervios un poco disparados después de la debacle de ahí dentro- le dije señalando con el pulgar en dirección al Salón.

-Si, te entiendo. Si te sirve de algo, él parecía un niño pequeño que acabara de ver como atropellaban a su cachorrito- dijo riendo.

No pude evitar reírme debido a la imagen mental que se me acababa de formar en la cabeza, no por el perrito, sino porque podía visualizar a un Edward en miniatura con cara contrariada y mirando la escena.

-Gracias Carlisle, lo que me has hecho imaginar es divertido, pero por él, no por el perrito.

-No hay problema Bella. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo-

-Gracias... Carlisle, te importaría cargar con mi baúl un rato mas? Voy a ir a hablar con Esme. Me dijo que si algo iba mal podía quedarme con ellas y trabajar allí y como me niego a volver a Ohio, voy a aceptar su oferta.

-Claro Bella, no me importa. Además creo que te debo una. No creo que sea capaz de reparar el daño que te he causado.

-Para de ser tan duro contigo mismo. No te voy a mentir, ya te he dicho que estoy muy disgustada contigo. Me has mentido tanto como lo ha hecho el . Podías haber parado todo esto, pero no lo hiciste. Sé que estabas solo y que creíste que ibas a darle una cura a ese mal. Además, no puedo estar enfadada contigo aunque quisiera y nunca te hablaría de la misma manera que al Sr. Masen.

-Por qué no? No te negaría que no me lo merezco si decidieras hacerlo.

-Yo...la verdad es que me recuerdas demasiado a mi padre como para tratarte con tan poco respeto.

-Bueno, pues si es así, habría sido algo raro que nos hubiéramos casado- dijo fingiendo un escalofrió.

-Si que lo habría sido- dije soltando una risita.

Había aprendido rápidamente que Carlisle tenia el don de levantar los ánimos de las personas que se sentían un tanto deprimidas. Parecía que sabia perfectamente que decir. De verdad creía un buen hombre para Esme y estaba decidida a comprobar que la trataría de la manera que ella se merecía.

-la verdad es que tengo que decirte una cosa. Sé que te sientas atraído por Esme y creo que es maravilloso. Es una mujer muy amable, una buena mujer. Trátala con respeto. No le mientas como me has hecho a mí o te las veras conmigo, te haré la vida imposible. Deja que conozca al verdadero Carlisle. No dejes que nadie haga ese trabajo por ti. Que alguien te de consejo es una cosa, pero dejar que cortejen a una mujer por ti, es otra. Creo que los dos seríais una pareja maravillosa, pero debes de darme tu palabra de que la trataras como una reina y que serás totalmente honesto con ella, siempre.

-Te lo prometo, Bella. He aprendido la lección. Tienes mi palabra- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el corazón- seré el caballero más respetuoso que jamás hayas visto.

Le sonreí, mostrando mi satisfacción a su respuesta. No dudaba que iba a ser fiel a su respuesta, o mejor incluso.

-Gracias Carlisle. Ahora vamonos. Estoy exhausta. Necesito descansar.

Me sentía cansadísima y sentía como si me fuera a desmayar pronto si no comía algo y dormía un poco. Carlisle me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar los escalones del porche. Solo había bajado el primer escalón cuando sentó que el bajo de mi vestido se había enganchado con algo, me giré para liberar el vestido de un clavo que sobresalía. Tiré con suavidad del vestido y conseguí liberarlo y me dispuse a continuar bajando los escalones.

Levanté la cabeza a la vez que me giraba y vi a Edward observándome a través de la ventana, con una mirada que no pude descifrar. Lo miré un momento mas, sus ojos parecian mostrar el mismo conflicto de emociones que estaba segura que se dibujaban en los míos, pero la verdad es que no sentía nada de lastima por él.

Era todo culpa suya. Le miré desdeñosamente antes de volver a aceptar la mano de Carlisle y dirigirme a la Harvey House.

La casa era encantadora. Tenia tres pisos y parecía recién pintada de blanco. Tenia un precioso porche alrededor que parecía perfecto para relajarse a la vez que leías un libro o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de otras personas. Un sentimiento de felicidad me rodeó y supe que seria feliz allí. Las cosas no habían salido tan bien como yo las había planeado en Ohio, pero por lo menos tenia aquello. Carlisle y yo caminamos hasta la puerta y llamé con timidez. Casi de inmediato, oí a alguien caminar hacia la puerta y me puse nerviosa de inmediato.

Y si Esme había cambiado de idea? Que haría entonces? Supuse que podría volver de nuevo con Billy y Jacob, pero aquello significaría volver al principio. Yo no quería eso.

La puerta se abrió y Esme me sonrió nada mas verme, haciendo que desaparecieran mis temores de que se le hubiera olvidado su oferta.

-Oh! Hola Bella! Va todo bien?

-Espero que vaya. Carlisle y yo no vamos a casarnos.

-Oh y eso?- me preguntó mirando de reojo a Carlisle

No es que estuviera muy segura, pero juraría que había visto un haz de felicidad y tranquilidad pasar fugazmente por su rostro.

-Si, hemos decidido mantenernos como amigos. Verdad Carlisle?

-Verdad Bella. No habría sido adecuado para nosotros casarnos cuando no nos amamos. No podría hacerle eso a una dama.

Pude oír perfectamente el sonido nervioso de su voz mientras hablaba con Esme y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Entonces Bella, esto significa que vas a unirte a nosotras en la Harvey House?

-Sí por favor. Significaría mucho para mi Esme. Aunque no quiero molestar, así que no tienes una habitación puedo...

-De eso nada- me dijo impidiéndome que continuara hablando- te dije que siempre serias bienvenida aquí y aun lo mantengo. Se que debes estar exhausta. Sr. Cullen, le importaría seguirnos y llevar el baúl de Bella hasta su habitación?

-Oh, claro que no señora. No me importa en absoluto, será un autentico placer- contesto de una manera un poquito demasiado entusiasta.

Carlisle estaba totalmente perdido por Esme. Esperaba que todo le fuera bien, a él y a todos nosotros.

Apenas presté atención a mis alrededores mientras Esme nos dirigía escaleras arriba hasta que se paró delante de una puerta abierta que daba a una preciosa habitación. Dentro había cuatro camas, dos a cada lado de la habitación y la decoración era preciosa. No había visto una habitación tan bonita desde la habitación que mi madre había decorado tan minuciosamente para mi cumpleaños numero 13.

-esta es tu habitación querida. Espero que no te importe compartirla con otras dos muchachas. Las otras dos chicas para las que estaba preparada esta habitación, me temo que deshicieron no acompañarnos.

-Oh! No es ningun problema. No me importa compartir en absoluto.

-Bien, además creo que a ti ya te caen bien tus compañeras- dijo en el mismo momento en el que Rose y Alice entraban en la habitación.

Las dos me miraron con sorpresa en sus ojos y Alice comenzó a dar saltitos hacia mi para darme un abrazo.

-oh Bella! Te vas a quedar con nosotras? Creí que ibas a casarte! Que ha pasado? Te ha hecho algo malo? Le has hecho algo malo?- preguntó girándose a mirar a Carlisle apuntándole con el dedo antes de volverse hacia mi- te vas a quedar aquí o vas a volver a Ohio?

-Alice!- dije parando su interrogatorio- una pregunta a la vez, por favor.

-Perdón, es que me dejo llevar algunas veces. Qué ha pasado?

-Carlisle y yo hemos decidido no casarnos. Te contaré toda la historia luego. Si, me voy a quedar aquí y no, no voy a volver a Ohio, así que me tendrás que aguantar. Las dos.

-Nos encanta tenerte aquí, Bella.

-Gracias Rose.

Me podría haber puesto a llorar, pero no de tristeza. Solo podía sentir felicidad. Mi sitio estaba allí con aquellas mujeres, mis amigas. El único amigo que había tenido en la vida había sido Jacob. Incluso cuando había sido una niña, nunca había tenido amigas. Parecía como si huyeran de mi. Pero no era el caso ahora y estaba encantada de poder llamar a aquellas maravillosas mujeres mías amigas.

Continuamos hablando entre nosotras hasta que Carlisle se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

-Creo que es hora de que me marche. Si necesitas algo Bella, no tienes mas que decírmelo al igual que ustedes. Bienvenidas a Sand Rock. Espero que les guste este lugar.

-Esme le brindo una brillante sonrisa mientras que las demás le agradecíamos su bienvenida y sus amables palabras.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Cullen. Apreciamos su hospitalidad. Tiene que venir a cenar el próximo martes cuando abramos.

-Gracias señora, será un autentico places y por favor llámeme Carlisle.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por ayudar a Bella con su baúl, Carlisle.- le dijo sonrojándose cuando pronuncio su nombre.

-De nada Srta. Platt.

-Llámeme Esme, por favor.

-Esme- dijo Carlisle prácticamente en un suspiro.

Alice nos miró a Rose y a mi de una manera extraña. Carlisle tenia mas encanto del que demostraba. Su hubiera escrito las cartas él mismo también habría venido a casarme con él.

Se volvió hacia nosotras, hizo un gesto con el sombrero

-Señoritas.

Una vez que se hubo marchado, Alice miró a Esme.

-Ohhhh Esme está enamorada- dijo canturreando.

Esme se sonrojó profundamente y pegó a Alice en el brazo.

-No lo estoy. Que te hace pensar eso?

-He visto como mirabas a el . Es muy guapo, no creen señoritas?

Rose y yo asentimos.

-Además no me equivoco si digo que está completamente encaprichado contigo- dije yo.

-Qué?- preguntó Esme sorprendida.

-No sé de que te sorprendes Esme. El hombre piensa que eres la mujer mas maravillosa que ha conocido. Tiene miedo de que lo odies después de lo que pasó cuando os conocisteis.

-Oh, pero no lo odio. Solo fue una equivocación. Fue algo grosero de su parte actuar como lo hizo incluso si hubiera estado dándole la bienvenida a la persona adecuada, pero no voy a mentiros, no me habían besado así en mi vida. Si no me hubiera cogido tan de sorpresa lo habría disfrutado mas.

-Esme!- exclamamos todas sorprendidas.

-Bueno, es verdad. Es un hombre muy atractivo y bien educado, excepto en su comportamiento en la estación.

-Esme como las cosas sigan así, terminarás casada antes de un año- dijo Rose haciéndonos reír.

-Bueno, cosas peores pueden pasar. Amor y matrimonio son dos cosas que no me importaría tener.

-Claro que no-dije yo- pero no puedo dejar de pensar que algunas de nosotros estamos malditas a no tener nada de eso- dije en voz alta sin poder impedir que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

-Oh Bella- suspiró Esme mientras se acercaba para darme un abrazo- todo va a salir bien. Vamos abajo y te prepararemos algo de comer. Después seguiremos hablando. Te escucharemos si nos quieres contar todo lo que ha pasado.

-Gracias Esme, eres demasiado buena conmigo.

-Te lo mereces ricura- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Mas que comer, devoré la comida que me pusieron en frente mía. Sabia que en aquel momento no estaba mostrando los modales de una dama, pero estaba tan cansada y hambrienta que la verdad es que no me importaba y a Esme y a las chicas tampoco. Una vez que hube terminado, les conté lo que había pasado. Les comenté la confesión de Carlisle y mi pequeño enfrentamiento con Edward Masen.

-Wow, no me habría imaginado nunca que fueras así de agresiva, Bella. Estoy impresionada

-Bueno, normalmente no soy así, Rose, pero no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya así como así.

-Es un gran riesgo el que corriste, Bella- dijo Esme- podrían haberte hecho daño.

-Lo sé, pero no fui sola. Carlisle trató de convencerme de que no fuera, pero mi yo cabezota ganó. Además creo que lo he asustado un poco- dije riendo- Carlisle entró conmigo. Nunca había hablado a nadie de ese modo en mi vida. Mi madre se habría quedado horrorizada. Espero que no me estuviera mirando aquí abajo.

-Estoy segura de que habría estado muy orgullosa de ti por haber sido capaz de defenderte. Estoy muy decepcionada con esos dos. Espero que no dejaras a Carlisle irse de rositas.

-Oh Esme, no podría haberle gritado aunque hubiera querido. Me recuerda tanto a mi padre que casi me sentía irrespetuosa con tan solo pensar en gritarle como lo había hecho con el Sr. Masen. Sabe que estoy muy disgustada con él y me encargué de que lo supiera, pero somos amigos. Por lo menos no me abandonó después de confesar. Se quedó conmigo y se aseguró de que estaba bien y que tenia un lugar seguro donde quedarme. Además no puedo culparle. Ha estado tan solo. Se como se siente eso y también se que una persona puede hacer casi de todo por volver a tener algo de alegría en su vida.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza. Nos quedamos sentadas abajo un buen rato hablando sobre lo que habíamos dejado atrás, lo que esperábamos del futuro aquí y del trabajo que íbamos a hacer en Harvey House. Esme nos contó cuales serian nuestras tareas y que se esperaba de nosotras. Me encontré muy contenta y deseando empezar y podía sentir que Rose y Alice estaban igual que yo.

El reloj de pared sonó avisándonos de que ya era tarde, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que habíamos pasado horas hablando.

-Bueno muchachas, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama. Todas necesitáis dormir y descansar, tenemos una dura semana por delante antes de que abramos el próximo martes. Buenas noches y que tengáis dulces sueños.

-Buenas noches, Esme- le dijimos todas antes de subir las escaleras camino a nuestras habitaciones.

Una vez que estuve cómodamente acurrucada entre las mantas, empecé a pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Aquel día se había convertido en todo lo opuesto a lo que me había imaginado. En solo un día había conseguido perder lo que venia a buscar, tener un encuentro poco agradable en un Salón con su propietario y conseguir las mejores amigas que nunca había tenido.

Me sonreí a mi misma a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida antes de lo que me esperaba y estaba tan tranquila hasta que mi mente decidió traicionarme.

Mi cabeza se inundó de sueños llenos de ojos verdes que me miraban a través de la ventana del salón. Edward Masen invadió mis sueños que se transformaron en escenarios que nunca me hubiera imaginado mientras estaba despierta. Soñé que esos ojos me miraban con adoración. Soñé con besos dulces compartidos en el valle que me había descrito en sus cartas tantas veces. Pero el sueño que mas me sobresaltó fue el de nuestra boda rodeados por nuestros amigos, incluso Billy, Jacob y Nessie habían venido para estar con nosotros.

Me desperté sentándome sobresaltada en la cama, respirando rápidamente intentando calmar mi apresurado corazón. Por qué iba a soñar con aquello? Y mucho menos con él? Nunca podría tener eso con él. Él era vil, era frío y aún así no podía evitar recordar todo lo que me había escrito. De verdad era así o solo era para que lo vieran los demás? Había sido el mismo cuando escribía aquellas cartas o todo era una farsa y en realidad era como el hombre que me había encontrado hoy?

Tenia tantas preguntas y a nadie que me las respondiera...y tampoco me podía fiar de que él me contestara con la verdad.

Mi madre me había dicho una vez que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad, pero estaba dispuesta a dársela? Quizás algun día estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo, pero por ahora, mi dolor aún estaba demasiado fresco como para ofrecerle aquello. Necesitaba tiempo para sanar. Necesitaba tiempo para encontrarme a mi misma. Ya era hora de que cuidara de mi misma y no de dejar que los demás se ocuparan de mis necesidades. Ya era hora de que Bella Swan se sostuviera sola y se convirtiera en una mujer independiente y virtuosa de la que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos.

Después de aquello, me contó volverme a dormir y seguía estando cansada. Rose y Alice aun continuaban dormidas cuando empecé a prepararme para le día. Salí sin hacer ruido de la habitación. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de entrada cuando Esme me llamó.

-Oh!- exclame del susto, llevándome la mano al corazón.

-Siento haberte asustado, Bella. Necesitas algo?

-No, solo iba a ver si encontraba la oficina de telégrafos. Quiero enviarle un mensaje a mi amigo Jacob para decirle que estoy bien.

-Creo que es una idea maravillosa. La oficina de telégrafos está dos edificios a la derecha del Salón. Quieres que te acompañe? No quiero que vayas allí tu sola.

-No Esme, gracias. Me gustaría estar un rato a solas-

-De acuerdo querida- me dijo dándome una palmadita en el brazo- te entiendo. Ten cuidado y tomate todo el tiempo que necesites. No vamos a empezar con los preparativos hasta mañana al menos.

-Perfecto. Volveré pronto.

El aire era seco pero la mañana era preciosa y la encontré sorprendentemente fría mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de telégrafos. Me sentí agradecida de haber traído mi Chal mientras me tapaba con el. Solo unos pocos de los habitantes de la ciudad andaban por las calles a aquellas horas, pero todos y cada uno con los que me crucé me parecieron amigables y me sonrieron en forma de saludo cada vez que me cruzaba con alguno. Aun así ninguna de aquellas caras amigables sirvieron para calmar mis nervios que iban apareciendo con cada paso que me acercaba al salón.

Miré calle abajo y vi el letrero de telégrafos. Aceleré el paso esperando pasar desapercibida, pero cuando llegué a la altura del salón, sentí como los cabellos de mi nuca se encresparon. Pude sentir que alguien me miraba incluso antes de que pudiera levantar la vista para comprobar si aquello era cierto.

Allí de pie, tras los oscurecidos ventanales del establecimiento, se encontraba Edward Masen, con el aspecto de parecer no haber dormido en días. Quería mirar hacia otro lado, pero mis ojos parecian pegados a los suyos. No había duda de que era un hombre atractivo y no pude evitar sentirme atraída por el.

Al fin conseguí salir de mi estupor, recordándome a mi misma que aquel hombre- aunque atractivo- era un rudo y descorazonado personaje. Me subí el Chal hacia los hombros, le hice una mueca y continué mi camino. Una vez en la oficina de correos, fui recibida por un hombre mayor de aspecto amable.

-Buenos días jovencita- bienvenida a mi oficina de telégrafos. Me llamo Silas Cheney.

-Buenos días señor, me llamo Isabella Swan. Encantada de conocerle.

-El placer es mío, querida. En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Me gustaría mandarle un telegrama a un amigo en Ohio.

-Sin problema. Aquí tienes- me dijo dándome una hoja de papel- escribe tu nombre, el nombre de tu amigo, sus señas y el mensaje. Yo me encargaré de lo demás.

-Gracias, señor.

-Por favor, llámame Pop, todo el mundo lo hace.

-De acuerdo, gracias Pop- le dije sonriendo a aquel hombre tan agradable.

Escribí con rapidez mis datos y los de Jacob para después empezar a escribir mi mensaje:

"_He llegado a mi destino. Las cosas no han salido como planee, pero estoy bien y feliz. Os echo de menos a Billy y a ti pero sé que he tomado la decisión correcta. Os quiero a los dos y espero veros pronto. Os escribiré pronto. Cuidad el uno del otro._

_Os querrá siempre,_

_Bella"_

-Muy bien, preciosa- dijo Pop cogiendo el papel- enviaré esto ahora mismo. Quieres quedarte a esperar una respuesta.

-no señor, la verdad es que tengo que volver ya. Volveré mañana para ver si han enviado una respuesta.

-Ni hablar, mi nieto llega hoy. Va a quedarse al cargo del negocio. Lo enviaré con la respuesta tan pronto como llegue. ¿Dónde se aloja?

-Es muy amable de su parte, Pop. Aunque no quiero molestar.

-No es molestia, querida. Necesitara hacer algo para mantenerse distraído hoy- dijo riendo.

-Bien entonces, me alojo en la Harvey House. Cuánto le debo?

-Considéralo un regalo de bienvenida.

-Oh no! No podría!

-Si puedes, querida- me dijo dándome una palmadita en la mano- es solo un telegrama!

-Gracias- dije muy sorprendida por la amabilidad de aquel hombre- asegúrese de pasarse con la Harvey House cuando abramos. Me aseguraré de servirle un steak de agradecimiento.

Me sorprendió mucho oírle reír tan alto.

-Me tocaría decir a mi que no hay necesidad, pero seria una tontería negar tal oferta. Puedes contar en verme allí.

-Genial! Muchas gracias por su generosidad. Ahora me tengo que marchar.

-Que tengas un bien día y lleva cuidado.

-usted también, Pop- le dije mientras salía.

Volví a paso más ligero que antes. El DIA había empezado bien y esperaba que aquello fuera un presagio de cómo las cosas me fueran a ir aquí en Sand Rock.

Incluso antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, giré la cabeza hacia el gran ventanal del Salón y me sorprendí al sentir la decepción que me dio al ver que aquellos ojos verdes mirándome. Volví la cabeza con rapidez y seguí caminando a casa.

Durante el camino a casa y cuando llegué a los escalones del porche me di cuenta de que Edward Masen era un peligro para mi- y para mi corazón- y tenia que mantenerme alejada de él para protegerme. No iba a cometer el error de volver a mirar a esos ojos verdes de nuevo e iba a evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas para protegerme de cualquier posible mal. La única pregunta era... iba a poderme alejar de él?

Edward Masen era el hombre que me había escrito todas esas cartas y que me había robado el corazón.

Iba a ser capaz de dejar las cosas tal y como estaban y seguir con mi vida o mi curiosidad iba a ganar la partida? Por el bien de mi frágil corazón sabía que tenia que tomarme las cosas con calma y esperar a que todo saliera bien.


	5. Quizás algún día

**CAPITULO 5: QUIZÁS...ALGÚN DÍA.**

PVE

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Isabella Swan había llegado a Sand Rock y yo era completamente miserable. La observaba todo el tiempo desde lejos y desde lejos era la única manera en la que podía estar cerca de ella. Había intentado acercarme a ella unos días después de su llegada, pero ella tan solo me miró mal y se alejó tan deprisa como sus pequeños pies se lo permitieron.

La verdad es que me sentía culpable, increíblemente culpable y era una emoción con la que no tenia ninguna experiencia. Nunca había sido un hombre considerado y no había experimentado con muchos sentimientos en mis 24 años de vida. Nunca había sentido tal arrepentimiento, tanta desesperación por haberle hecho daño a alguien como sentía ahora mientras vivía observando a Isabella Swan adaptándose a su nueva vida.

Quería tan desesperadamente acercarme a ella, pero sabia que ella tenia todo el derecho del mundo a negarme ese privilegio. Le había mentido y herido profundamente. Me merecía su desprecio y que ni siquiera volviera a respirar en mi dirección. Pero yo no quería eso. Quería que me prestara atención. Quería que hablara conmigo. Que se preocupara por mi. Quería que viera al hombre que se escondía tras la dura coraza que yo mismo me había puesto para protegerme del mundo. Quería que me _mirara _que me _viera._

Pero como ella ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a darme la hora, había tomado posición casi permanente en la ventana del salón, esperando verla aunque fuera un instante. Me sentía como un acosador, pero no podía evitarlo. Tanya me había dicho que estaba loco y que no entendía mi obsesión con Isabella. Me había dicho, en mas de una ocasión, que ella pensaba que "esa chica" era simple y poco interesante. La verdad es que era Tanya la que era simple y poco interesante, para mi por lo menos. Si, había disfrutado de su compañía muchas veces, pero no había sido capaz de satisfacerme.

No había sido capaz de llenar el vacío que había en mi vida y que sentía desde que soy capaz de recordar. La única persona que seria capaz de aquello, pensaba de mí que era peor que la basura y no me decía ni hola al verme. A aquellas alturas me hubiera conformado con que me dijera que me fuera al infierno, si con ello hacia que me dirigiera la palabra.

Podía verla ahora mientras la observaba tras el cristal del ventanal del salón. Estaba ayudando a sus dos amigas, que siempre estaban con ella, a plantar un jardín. La mire mientras se reía con ellas, mientras deseaba ser yo quien la hiciera tan feliz. Enviada a la luz del sol que se reflejaba en su pelo color caoba haciendo surgir destellos rojizos. Lo que daría por estar tan cerca de ella, para acariciarla, para susurrarle al oído. Nunca había tenido sentimientos tan tiernos hacia una mujer, pero esta mujer era diferente, había despertado mi congelado corazón.

Ella había hecho despertar emociones en mi que ya creía perdidas para siempre. Había planeado caminar por este mundo solo, sin necesidad de sentir amor o consuelo por parte de nadie, excepto de la mujer que estaba mirando en este momento. Ella había cambiado todo eso en el momento en que entró en mi vida.

Miré alrededor del salón y la verdadera realidad de mi situación que cayó encima. Ella era una mujer pura y buena. Que podría ofrecerle un propietario de un salón como yo, ofrecerle a una mujer como ella?

Volví a mirar por la ventana en el mismo momento en el que ella perdía el equilibrio, moviendo los brazos con rapidez, intentando mantenerme de pié, pero cayéndose al duelo al final. Estaba casi a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta para asegurarme de que estaba bien cuando la vi reír. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en mis labios. Era única. Sus amigas la ayudaron a ponerse de pie y la ayudaban a quitarse el polvo del vestido. Cuando hubieron terminado, Isabella se colocó un mechón de cabello que se había movido de su sitio, dejando una mancha de barro en su cara, lo que hizo reír a sus amigas.

Ella se miró la mano, se tocó la cara con la otra y fue cuando se dio cuenta se lo que había pasado. En aquel mismo momento desee estar frente a ella, pañuelo en mano, para poderle quitar la mancha de la cara y besarla suavemente en los labios después.

Vi como bufaba con frustración ante la alegría de sus amigas, pero pude observar la sonrisa de su cara mientras les decía que volvieran al trabajo.

-Todavía obsesionado con ella Plane Jane?- dijo Tanya.

-Tanya, qué te he dicho sobre llamarla así? No quiero oír otra mala palabra dirigida a Isabella Swan, lo entiendes? Eres mi empleada, yo soy tu jefe y ya es hora de que me respetes y que hagas lo que te digo por una vez en tu vida!

-Vale!- dijo antes de volver a las habitaciones dando pisotones.

El problema de Tanya era que le encantaba ser el centro de atención y sobre todo odiaba cuando ella consideraba que la persona que le estaba quitando el protagonismo, era inferior a ella. Iba a tener que tenerla vigilada, porque sabia que no tenia ningún problema en atacar a cualquier persona que considerara, aunque fuera en lo mas mínimo, peligrosa para ella.

Miré de nuevo por la ventana y vi que un joven estaba hablando con Isabella. Sus palabras la estaban haciendo sonreír y sentó como los celos recorrían mi cuerpo con cada minuto que pasaba. Vi como Isabella le daba las gracias y al muchacho hacer una reverencia con el sombrero antes de marcharse. Salí al porche para ver mejor a aquel muchacho y me sorprendí al ver que era Ben Cheney, el nieto de Silas Cheney.

Ben era un buen muchacho y era una de las pocas personas con las que podía hablar sin sentir que estaba siendo juzgado por cada una de las palabras que salían de mi boca.

-Ben!- grité agitando los brazos en señal de saludo.

Él sonrió y aceleró el paso acercándose a mí extendiendo su brazo para estrecharme la mano.

-Hey, Edward! Cómo estás?

Le sonreí con brevedad y miré de soslayo hacia Isabella que nos estaba observando. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, se sonrojó profundamente y volvió su atención hacia las plantas con las que estaba trabajando.

-estoy bien, intentando que todo esté en orden- le dije señalando con el pulgar hacia el salón.

Él sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Cuánto tiempo de vas a quedar en la ciudad?

-Permanentemente.

-De verdad?

-Si- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- el abuelo quiere jubilarse y me preguntó si quería hacerme cargo del telégrafo. Estaba listo para un cambio, así que decidí darle una oportunidad. Además, estará bien pasar mas tiempo con el abuelo.

-Eso está bien. Será genial tenerte en la ciudad y verte mas a menudo.

Estaba a punto de contestarme cuando el ruido de pisadas de un caballo nos llamó la atención. Miré en dirección a la iglesia y vi a Jasper entrar cabalgando en la ciudad.

Jasper Whitlock había sido nombrado Sheriff de esta pequeña ciudad de Nuevo México un año antes de que yo llegara y a pesar de mi ocupación, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Estaba a punto de ponerme en su línea de visión para llamar su atención y saludarlo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a Isabella y sus amigas. Sentí una nueva ola de celos al pensar que podía estar mirando a mi Isabella. Mi corazón se revolvió de agonía. Jasper era un nombre bueno y honorable. Y si se acercaba y hablaba con ella? Y lo peor! Y si ella se enamoraba de él y se casaban?

Sabría que no podría aguantar la agonía y desolación que eso causaría a mi corazón.

Continuó mirando a las muchachas, sin prestarle atención al camino y cabalgando demasiado rápido. Un perro salió de uno de los porches ladrando y asustó al caballo de Jasper que lo tiró de la montura aterrizando en el suelo con un golpe fuerte.

-Jasper!- grité echando a correr hacia él- Oh dios! Que alguien llame al doctor!

-El doctor está fuera de la ciudad Sr. Masen. No volverá en una semana- oí decir a alguien que estaba entre la multitud que se había formado a nuestro alrededor.

-Entonces buscad a Carlisle, ha trabajado con el doctor, él nos puede ayudar.

-Enseguida.

-Oh! Se encuentra bien?- alcé la cabeza y vi a Isabella y a sus amigas.

-No lo sé. Está inconsciente, pero aún respira. No quiero moverlo por si esta herido

-Claro que no, debe dejarlo donde está- dijo Isabella mostrándose de acuerdo conmigo- pero todos los demás deben apartarse y dejarle sitio para que respire aire fresco- dijo haciendo señas para que los que estaban mirando se apartaran.

-Qué podemos hacer? No podemos dejarlo ahí tirado- dijo la muchacha que parecía un duendecillo.

-El doctor está fuera de la ciudad, pero han ido a avisar a Carlisle

-Carlisle? Pero él no es medico- dijo Isabella arrugando el ceño.

Le sonreí cálidamente y noté un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-No es un medico, pero sabe lo suficiente para podernos ayudar. Si necesita mas cuidados médicos de los que Carlisle pueda proporcionarle, le aseguro que los tendrá.

Carlisle llegó enseguida y se puso a examinar a Jasper.

-Creo que se pondrá bien. Deberíamos llevarlo a un lugar mas confortable. Puede que esté inconsciente un buen rato.

-Tenemos muchas habitaciones libres en casa, seguro que a Esme no le importará.

-Gracias Bella- le dijo Carlisle.

-Edward, te importaría ayudarme a llevarlo?

Tarde en darle a Carlisle una respuesta. No es que no quisiera ayudarlo, pero no sabia si mi ayuda seria bien recibida. No podía estar seguro de que alguna vez fuera a ser bien recibido en aquella casa.

-Yo...claro que me gustaría ayudar, pero no quisiera importunar a nadie- dije atropellando las palabras y mirando a mis pies.

-Oh vamos! Nos vendría bien la ayuda y te prometemos que no te vamos a echar. Es tu amigo después de todo, no?- dijo la muchacha con aspecto de duendecillo sonriéndome mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Bien entonces, gracias...- me callé, quería agradecérselo directamente a ella, pero me di cuenta de que no sabia su nombre.

-Oh! No nos han presentado. Soy Alice Brandon, pero me puede llamar Alice.

-Edward Masen, un placer, pero por favor, llámeme Edward- le dije inclinando la cabeza.

-Si, si y yo soy Rosalie Hale, pero no creen que deberíamos preocuparnos mas por el hombre inconsciente que está en el cuelo?

-Lleva razón- dije- lo siento muchísimo, Carlisle estoy listo.

-Bien Edward, levántale las piernas, yo le levantaré los hombros, así me aseguraré de que no mueva la cabeza.

Lo levantamos con cuidado y lo llevamos hacia la Harvey House. Una vez dentro, Alice llamó a Esme que bajó corriendo las escaleras sorprendida de vernos.

-Qué le ha pasado? Se encuentra bien?

-Se pondrá bien, Esme- le contestó Carlisle- solo necesitamos un lugar para que se reponga y vuelva a estar consciencia y bien hasta que pueda volver a su casa.

-Oh, gracias a Dios, Carlisle, creí que estaba muerto. Será un placer proporcionarle una cama. Seguidme.

No nos contó mucho instalar a Jasper y dejarlo descansar confortablemente, aunque continuaba inconsciente. Yo tan solo esperaba que se pusiera bien pronto. No tenia muy buenos amigos en la ciudad y no quería perder a uno de ellos.

Observé a Carlisle y Esme trabajar juntos, haciendo todo lo posible para que Jasper estuviera cómodo. Fue entonces cuando vi claramente la razón por la que no había querido casarse con Isabella. Carlisle quería a otra persona y al parecer, esa persona le correspondía, aunque n lo demostrara todavía, pero la manera en la que se miraban los delataba y hacia que me doliera el corazón.

Yo nunca tendría algo como aquello, o al menos no con Isabella. Pero a quien quería engañar? Si no era con ella, no seria con nadie, ella era la única con la que quería tener una vida así.

-Edward, se encuentra bien?- me preguntó Alice, haciendo que volviera en sí.

-Oh, si. Solo estoy preocupado por Jasper- le dije sonriendo, pero algo en su sonrisa me dijo que creía del todo, pero que lo dejaría estar por el momento.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que me marche. Srta. Platt?- dije haciendo que se girara hacia mi- por favor, hágame saber si necesita algo para Jasper. Estaré encantado de conseguirlo para usted. Estaría bien si viniera mas tarde? Ya sabe, para ver como sigue.

Esme me sonrió con amabilidad acercándose a mi. Me quedé sorprendido cuando vi que me cogía la mano gentilmente entre las suyas, casi en un gesto maternal.

-Edward, llámeme Esme por favor. Siempre será bienvenido aquí. Puede venir cuando quiera. Sé que es su amigo y que significa mucho para usted, así que también será bienvenido si quiere pasar la noche en la otra cama si lo desea.

-Oh no, no podria hacer eso

-Tonterías, claro que puede, por qué piensa eso?

-Bueno...yo...-tartamudeé mirando a Isabella- no quiero ser una molestia. Además, vivo al otro lado de la calle. Gracias por la oferta de todos modos, es una dama muy generosa.

-Gracias Edward, además nunca seria una molestia, se lo prometo.

-Gracias Esme, debo marcharme ya, pero vendré antes de que se ponga el sol.

Me giré para despedirme de los demás ocupantes de la habitación y me dirigí con rapidez hacia la puerta. Estaba desesperado por salir de aquella casa. Era un tormento estar tan cerca de ella y no ser capaz ni de hablarle.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando una suave y dulce voz llegó a mis oídos.

-Sr. Masen?

Me giré y vi a Isabella. Parecía estar nerviosa, ya que retorcía las manos y se mordía el labio. Quería cogerla en mis brazos en aquel momento, llevármela conmigo y no dejarla jamás, la quería solo para mi, para adorarla, para protegerla, pero ella me despreciaba.

-Si, Srta. Swan? Y por favor, llámeme Edward.

Ella suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Ha sido muy amable por su parte lo que ha hecho por Jasper.

-Oh bueno, es mi amigo. Realmente es mi único amigo- admití mirando al suelo

-Seguro que eso no es verdad.

No le contesté, tan solo me limité a encogerme de hombros y a hacer una pequeña mueca con los labios.

-Bueno, usted parece tener un corazón amable y parece muy leal. Creo que si pone esas dos cualidades en buen uso, verá como encuentra mas amigos. Además creo que ya es amigo de Esme y Alice.

No podía creer que estuviera allí de pie hablando conmigo sin gritarme, llorando o golpeándome. No me estaba mirando con la mirada de odio de las ultimas semanas. Su cara era tan tranquila y angelical. Quería acercarme y tocarla, sentir esa piel tan suave bajo mis dedos.

-Bueno, entonces creo que ha sido un buen día, a parte del accidente de Jasper. Esme y Alice son muy, muy amables. Me consideraré muy afortunado si puedo considerarlas mis amigas.

-Si, son muy buenas y no se preocupe por Rose, le lleva un tiempo amoldarse a los demás.

-Bueno, creo que no servirá de ayuda que probablemente crea que soy un bicho sin corazón.. Estoy seguro de que me merezco su desprecio.

Bella se sonrojó ante mis palabras y supe que llevaba razón. No era del agrado de Rose por lo que había pasado entre Isabella y yo.

-Es solo que es muy protectora en lo que se refiere a sus amigos, solo eso.

-Eso es bueno. Usted se merece tener amigas tan leales.

-Gracias Sr. Masen- me contestó sonrojándose mas que antes.

Le sonreí una vez mas, pero mi corazón se encogió al oír con la formalidad que se dirigía a mi. Seria ella capaz alguna vez de ser amiga mía? Y aunque me tratara así, podía sentirme reconfortado al oír al menos su dulce voz, que se volvía mas cándida cuando no estaba llena de odio y resentimiento.

-No hace falta que me dé las gracias, Srta. Swan. Ahora debo marcharme.

Necesitaba alejarme de ella. Necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza antes de que hiciera algo inapropiado como acortar la distancia que nos separaba, acercarla a mi y besarla hasta que nos quedáramos sin aliento.

Podía ver toda la escena en mi cabeza. Podía ver como se coloreaba su pálida y dulce piel y como sus labios se ponían mas rojos después de nuestro beso.

-Oh- dijo ella sonando disgustada?- bueno, creo que nos veremos pronto y por favor, no se sienta obligado a mantenerse alejado por mi culpa. Jasper es su amigo y puede venir a visitarlo cuando quiera.

-Si, gracias de nuevo Srta. Swan. Adios- le dije con brusquedad.

-Adios.

Abrí la puerta y estaba a punto de poner un pie en el porche cuando volvió a decir mi nombre.

-Sr. Masen?

-Si?- le dije girándome para mirarla.

Se acercó mas a mi y yo sentí como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho.

-Sé que no he sido muy amable con usted y quisiera disculparme por mi mal comportamiento. Es solo que...necesito tiempo para encontrarme a mi misma. Para recuperarme.

-Lo comprendo Srta. Swan y quiero que sepa lo mucho que siento todo esto. Nunca había sido mi intención hacerles daño a usted o a Carlisle, aunque hubiera dado esa impresión por como me he comportado antes.

-Gracias por decirme eso. Significa mas para mi de lo que pueda creer. Pero yo...yo aun no estoy lista para perdonarle- dijo nerviosamente jugueteando con los dedos y mirando al suelo.

Me sentía como si alguien me hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. Aunque sabia que ella no pretendía hacerme daño con sus palabras, habían hecho añicos mi vulnerable corazón.

-Lo entiendo- le contesté intentando camuflar mis emociones.

Levantó su mirada hacia mi con rapidez y con los ojos muy abiertos, aparentemente había oído el dolor en mi voz.

-No quiero decir que no lo haga alguna vez, pero todavía no. Intentaré mostrarme mas civil con usted, se lo puedo prometer. No quiero que se sienta raro al venir a ver a Jasper porque crea que lo odio. No lo odio- dijo curando con eso un poco mi corazón con esas palabras.

-Puede que me haya engañado, pero no se merece que tenga ese desagradable sentimiento hacia usted.

-Gracias Srta. Swan, lo único que espero es que pueda considerarme un amigo algún día.

-Quizás- me dijo sonriéndome con amabilidad- algún día.

Estaba mas que contento al verla sonreír verdaderamente en mi presencia por primera vez.

-Que tenga un buen día Srta. Swan- le dije haciéndole una reverencia con el sombrero y saliendo rápidamente.

-Adiós Sr. Masen- la oí decir tras de mi.

No pude evitar sonreír para mi. Quizás las cosas iban a empezar a ir mejor. A lo mejor mi vida no era una causa tan perdida como yo creía. Pensé mientras cruzaba la calle.

No me había perdonado, pero me había dicho que quizás lo haría algún día. Me habría dado la esperanza de que tendríamos algo en un futuro, aunque solo fuera una amistad. Si podía ganarme su amistad, quizás podría tener la oportunidad de demostrarle que podía ser un hombre al que podía llegar a querer, un hombre que la adoraría y que cuidaría de ella.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenia la ilusión de ver que me traería el día e incluso mi vida, así que anduve hacia el salón con la cabeza bien alta.


	6. Las cosas cambian

CAPITULO 6: LAS COSAS CAMBIAN.

P.V.B.

La vida en Sand Rock no había sido un camino de rosas para mi y no todos los días habían sido buenos, como no lo fue el día del accidente de Jasper.

El día había empezado como otro cualquiera. Habíamos estado haciendo recados y después habíamos estado trabajando en el jardín con Alice y Rose. Yo me había caído, gracias a mis dotes de patosa, lo que hizo que nos riéramos un buen rato. Había descubierto que, a pesar del dolor y la traición que había recibido por parte de Edward Masen, aún podía ser feliz gracias a mis maravillosas amigas. Sin contar claro, que también estaba feliz por la respuesta que había recibido de Jacob, el estaba, por supuesto, preocupado por mi y quería saber con mas detalles, qué había pasado para que hubiera cambiado mis planes. Me había ordenado a su manera, que le escribiera inmediatamente y se lo explicara y debía hacerlo pronto antes de que se presentara él mismo y me pidiera que le dijera quien era le tipo al que tenia que matar. El bueno de Jacob.

Pero mi buen humor no tardó mucho en desaparecer cuando Jasper Whitlock cayó literalmente en nuestras vidas. Parecía que aquel día estaba destinado a estar lleno de sorpresas. Me sorprendía al ver que un simple evento podía cambiar mi opinión a cerca de una persona a la que me había prometido odiar de por vida.

Había pasado las semanas después de mi llegada a Nuevo México, intentando evitar a Edward Masen, como si fuera una plaga. Lo había ignorado e incluso lo había mirado mal cada vez que intentaba acercarse a mi. Incluso me había encontrado a mi misma, mirándolo y planeando mi venganza hacia él mientras él caminaba tan tranquilamente por la calle, pero ahora me sentía disgustada por mis pensamientos. Nunca antes me había comportado así. Siempre había sido amable y educada con los demás. Pero también había sido siempre una cabezota que no cambiaba de opinión con facilidad.

Me había quedado horrorizada al ver como el caballo de Jasper lo había tirado de la montura. En aquel momento estaba tan centrada en averiguar si Jasper estaba herido, que mi odio hacia Edward, había desaparecido de mi mente por completo.

Con mi resentimiento fuera de juego, fui capaz de verlo como jamás antes lo había hecho. Pude ver como se preocupaba por su amigo, lo muy asustado que estaba y como intentaba averiguar si su amigo iba a ponerse bien. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, de que quizás lo había juzgado con demasiada rapidez. Quizás en alguna parte bajo aquella dura fachada de arrogancia, había un hombre amable con un corazón bondadoso. Quizá estaba viendo un poco del hombre que me había escrito todas aquellas cartas. Quizás ese era el verdadero Edward Masen.

Me quedé sorprendida al ver como brotaba vulnerabilidad de cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Delante de mi se encontraba un hombre que no parecía muy seguro de si mismo y de lo que tenia que hacer en esa situación. Sentí como se me ablandaba el corazón mientras lo veía interactuar con Alice, Esme y Carlisle.

Sabia que tenia que dejar de ser tan arisca con él. Era hora de ver de que estaba echo Edward Masen y si de verdad se merecía mi negatividad hacia él o no. La conversación que habíamos tenido aquel día antes de que se marchara, fue muy difícil para mi. Estaba nerviosa por ver cual seria su reacción hacia mi, ya que no habíamos hablado civilizadamente desde que yo había llegado. Pero supongo que eso había sido culpa mía de alguna manera.

Él había intentado hablar conmigo en muchas ocasiones y en todas esas ocasiones había oído la palabra "lo siento" salir de sus labios. Yo simplemente, había decidido ignorarlo, sin darle oportunidad de explicarse o defenderse a sí mismo. Sabia que aquello no había sido muy justo y ahora esperaba el momento en el que pudiéramos ser amigos. Lo había visto muchas veces desde el día del accidente ya que iba a visitar a Jasper con frecuencia para ver como evolucionaba.

Habíamos intercambiado saludos formales, pero parecía que no éramos capaces de traspasar la barrera de nuestra historia anterior para comenzar una conversación. Estar en presencia del otro nos resultaba extraño y ya esperaba que aquella situación acabara pronto.

-Bella?- me llamó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Estoy en el salón, Alice.

Escuché sus suaves pisadas acercándose a mi. Levanté la cabeza en el mismo momento en el que ella entraba en la habitación y vi que prácticamente resplandecía. Jasper se había despertado por fin después de pasar dos días fuera de juego y desde entonces, Alice y él habían sido inseparables. Ella había insistido en cuidar de él y Jasper había accedido encantado. Aparentemente, el día que se cayó del caballo, estaba tan embobado mirándola, que no iba mirando por donde iba, lo que causó el accidente. Alice, por supuesto, se había sentido fatal, pero Jasper le había asegurado que había valido la pena. Le había explicado que de no ser por el accidente, no habría encontrado el coraje de acercarse y presentarse, así que estaba feliz de que el destino hubiera hecho las presentaciones. Alice se había reído y le había golpeado suavemente el brazo mientras él le sonreía con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

-Hola Alice, qué tal está nuestro paciente hoy?- le pregunté.

-Está genial. Carlisle dice que podrá irse a casa mañana.

Me dí cuenta, por la expresión de su cara, que se pondría triste cuando lo viera marchar. Si por ella fuera, probablemente lo mantendría encerrado en la habitación donde estaba, secuestrado para siempre, aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que no tendría problemas por parte de Jasper en salirse con la suya. Jasper era, después de todo, el representante de la ley en la ciudad, así que no le pasaría nada. También estaba muy segura de que no le importaría nada que la pequeña Alice le secuestrara.

-No te pongas triste, Alice. No es que vaya a irse muy lejos de aquí, además, con lo ensimismado que está contigo, estoy muy segura de que seremos incapaces de librarnos de él.

-De verdad lo crees?- dijo sentándose a mi lado, o mejor dicho, desplomándose a mi lado- bueno, sé que solo lo conozco desde hace un par de días, pero parece que hubiera pasado una eternidad, es como si él fuera lo que he estado esperando toda la vida.

-Seguro que si- le dije dándole unas palmaditas en la mano- no he visto a dos personas mas adecuadas la una para la otra como vosotros dos.

-Gracias Bella, siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir bien.

Me abrazó fuertemente, riendo alegremente. Estaba feliz por ella. Jasper era un hombre bueno y honorable y se merecía toda la felicidad posible. Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentir celos al verla tan feliz. Parecía como si todo el mundo estuviera encontrando el amor, todos menos yo.

-Bueno- dije separándome de ella y poniéndome de pie arreglándome la falda- creo que voy a ir a dar un paseo, necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-De acuerdo, Bella. Lleva cuidado, le diré a Esme que te has ido.

-Gracias Alice, Volveré pronto, hasta luego.

Me despedí de Alice con la mano y salí por la puerta con rapidez. Caminé por la calle principal camino al bosque. Una de las cosas que adoraba de Sand Rock era que no estaba rodeada por el desierto. Tenia valles verdes y bosques donde podías ver pájaros, ciervos y otros animales. Era maravilloso.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a un lugar que no había visto antes. Estaba cerca del valle y estaba rodeado por árboles, hierba, preciosas flores e incluso un par de cactus. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y el cielo estaba lleno de colores rosas, naranjas y violetas. Era absolutamente precioso. No había visto nada tan bonito en mi vida.

Llegué hasta un pequeño remonte lleno de hierba, estaba a punto de sentarme allí, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Habrían reconocido aquel pelo color bronce en cualquier sitio. Estaba allí, reclinado contra el remonte, mirando el valle en silencio. De repente me di cuenta de que aquel era el valle del que me había hablado en sus cartas. Parecía estar tan en paz, que no quería molestarlo, así que me di la vuelta lista para marcharme cuando el ruido de mi falta contra la hierba lo alertó de mi presencia.

-Srta. Swan?

Me giré para mirarlo a la vez que él se ponía de pié y mis ojos se posaron en los suyos sin remedio. Sentí que me fallaban las rodillas y empecé a caer. Estuve a punto de dar con mis huesos en el suelo, pero él me cogió en sus fuertes brazos.

-Se encuentra bien?

La preocupación que se dibujó en su rostro no hizo nada por mi compostura. La confusión me consumía. No entendía por qué él tenia ese efecto en mi. No lo odiaba, pero aun así, no era mi persona favorita.

-S...si, estoy bien, gracias. Soy un poco patosa.

-Estoy agradecido de estar aquí entonces. Se podría haber hecho daño- me dijo separándose de mi.

Se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y me miró con una sonrisa que le ilumino la cara.

-Venga- dijo señalando el espacio a su lado- siéntese un rato.

-Oh! No quisiera interrumpirlo, además, debería volver ya a casa.

-Tonterías, no me molesta en absoluto. La estoy invitando a que se siente conmigo y disfrute del paisaje- me dijo señalando de nuevo al área cerca suya. Cómo podía negarme?

-De acuerdo. Creo que no estaría mal disfrutar del paisaje.

Me acerqué a él, pero siendo lo torpe que era, prácticamente me caí y terminé sentándome de golpe y chocando contra su brazo, haciendo que se riera. Me debería haber enfadado, pero el maravilloso sonido de su risa, hizo que cualquier atisbo de enfado desapareciera de mi mente y me encontré a mi misma sonriendo. También me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. Podía sentir el calor que radiaba de su cuerpo y su aroma me rodeaba. Él continuó riendo mientras yo hacia como si lo mirara mal.

-Lo siento Srta. Swan, perdóneme, pero es que se ve muy linda cuando está frustrada consigo misma. Las caras que pone son encantadoras.

-Me encanta saber que le divierte mi actitud a la hora de autolesionarme.

Paró de reír y volvió la miraba hacia el valle, sonriendo con serenidad

-Es un lugar maravilloso Sr. Masen, lo describía tan vividamente en sus cartas, que era una de las cosas que mas ganas tenia de ver cuando llegué.

En aquel momento noté que se puso tenso de repente y se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de responderme.

-Um...si, definitivamente es un gran sitio para venir, relajarse y olvidarse de la vida real. Probablemente me volvería loco si no tuviera un sitio así.

No pude evitar soltar una risita.

-De verdad? Y por qué?

-Bueno, todo el mundo piensa que ser el dueño del salón es todo diversión, pero no lo es. Tengo tantas cosas con las que enfrentarme cada día, que casi no tengo tiempo para mi. Esto se ha convertido en mi lugar de descanso. Nadie conoce este sitio, excepto ahora usted- me dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

-Bueno, le dije que no me importaba marcharme y todavía puedo hacerlo si quiere estás solo. Prometo no hablarle a nadie de este lugar.

Me sentí súbitamente triste al pensar que no me quería allí y estaba a punto de ponerme en pié cuando me tomo la mano haciendo que una descarga eléctrica me recorriera las venas.

-No, espere. Eso no es lo que quería decir. Dios, siempre digo las cosas mal cuando estoy cerca de usted. No me importa que conozca este lugar. Usted es la única persona con la que me gustaría compartirlo. No se vaya, quédese aquí con migo, por favor.

Me sorprendió oír la convicción con la que dijo aquellas palabras. Estábamos entre la ira y la amistad. Me resultaba muy difícil dejar pasar lo que me había hecho, pero no podía evitar sentirme culpable por hacerle sufrir. Podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, como me suplicaban que me quedara. Era como si me apretaran el corazón y no pudiera decirle que no.

-De acuerdo, me quedaré y prometo no hablarle a nadie de este lugar. Además, por qué querría compartirlo con todo el mundo?

-Exacto!- dijo en voz alta y riendo.

Nos quedamos sentados en silencio mientras que el sol se iba poniendo despacio. Cuando la oscuridad se empezó a extender por el valle, supimos que ya era hora de marcharse. Él se puso primero de pié y me ofreció su mano, la cogí y me levanté pero con tan mala suerte que tropecé con el bajo de mi falda y caí contra él. Él me rodeó con sus brazos para evitar mi caída, haciendo que nuestras caras quedaran a escasos centímetros la una de la otra. Se me aceleró la respiración y vi como movía sus ojos hacia mis labios y estaba segura que iba a besarme. Sorprendentemente, tenia ganas de que lo hiciera.

-Está bien? Parece que esa falda es bastante peligrosa- me dijo mientras me soltaba, dejándome en el suelo y quedándose a una distancia respetable.

Hice un ruidito nervioso y agaché la cabeza al sentir mi cara arder de vergüenza.

-Si, eso parece. Gracias Sr. Masen, es la tercera vez que me ha salvado hoy, creo que le debo un favor.

-No ha sido nada Srta. Swan, no me debe nada, pero quizás podría pedirle algo para dejar las cosas iguales entre nosotros.

Lo miré con cuidado y con cara de incertidumbre y él abrió los ojos horrorizado.

-Se da cuenta? Siempre digo las cosas mal cuando está cerca. Le prometo que lo que le voy a pedir es completamente honorable.

Le sonreí y afirme con la cabeza para que viera que aceptaba su petición.

-Eso es un si?

-Si, cuál es su petición?

-Mi petición es muy simple y es que por favor, me llame Edgard. Sé que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero siento que estas formalidades de llamarnos el uno al otro Sr. Masen y Srta. Swan son lo que nos impide movernos hacia delante. Quisiera que se sintiera mas cómoda a mí alrededor u que se dirija a mí de la misma manera a como lo hacen los amigos. Me haría el gran honor?

Me mordí el labio y mire al suelo pensando un poco antes de darle una respuesta. Cuando levanté la vista, vi que me miraba con ansiedad. Parecía como si siempre estuviera temeroso de hacer algo que pudiera ofenderme y sabia que aquello tenia que acabar.

Quizá si cambiábamos esa pequeña dinámica en nuestra relación, nos sentiríamos mas cómodos el uno con el otro y dejaríamos de sentirnos como si estuviéramos andando de puntillas mirando lo que hacíamos o decíamos en la presencia del otro.

-De acuerdo

-De acuerdo?

-Si, creo que podré hacerlo… Edward

La sonrisa que se le dibujo en la cara prácticamente iluminó el oscuro valle.

-Gracias, significa mucho para mi…

Sabia que aun se mostraba aprensivo al usar mi nombre, así que le sonreí asegurándole que estaba bien y cogí su mano entre las mías.

-Bella por favor, llámeme Bella.

-Bella- suspiró.

Me sorprendió darme cuenta que mi nombre nunca había sonado mas bello que cuando salió de sus labios.

-Espero que esto sea el comienzo de una bonita y larga amistad- dijo estrechándome la mano.

-Si, creo que lo será.

-y ahora- dijo soltando mi mano y dando una palmada con las suyas- creo que es hora de devolverla sana y salva a casa. Mylady- dijo ofreciéndome su brazo, que cogí enseguida.

-Edward Masen, todo un gentleman? Quién lo habría dicho?- dije en forma de broma.

Él echo la cabeza hacia atrás y rió mientras me guió por el sendero.

-Créeme Bella, estoy tan sorprendida como tu.

El camino de vuelta a casa lo hicimos en un confortable silencio. No sentí que tuviera que hablar. Aun teníamos un largo camino por recorrer pero, desde la primera vez que llegué aquí, estaba deseando conocer mas a fondo a Edward Masen y pasar tiempo con él.

Aunque caminamos despacio hacia la ciudad, enseguida nos encontramos frente a la Harvey House y me separé con pocas ganas de él para abrir la puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa.

-Gracias por pasar conmigo un rato maravilloso. Tenemos que volver al valle otra vez, pronto. Parece que es un buen sitio para nosotros.

-Si lo es. Debemos llevar un picnic la próxima vez. Todavía no has probado nuestra Fine Cuisine, verdad?

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Bien- dije sonriendo ampliamente- debemos solucionar eso lo antes posible.

-SI, lo antes posible- me contestó devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Gracias de nuevo, lo he pasado muy bien.

-Como yo.

-Buenas noches, Edward.

-Buenas noches, Bella- me cogió la mano y la besó.

Esperó hasta que estuve dentro de casa para marcharse. Yo miré por la ventanita que hay al lado de la puerta y vi como caminaba con paso firme hacia el salón, saludando a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino, con un exagerado movimiento del sombrero.

Nunca había visto a Edward tan contento.

Subí las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara y con el corazón henchido de alegría. Quizás, solo quizás, las cosas se estaban volviendo en mi favor. De repente, mi futuro en Sand Rock parecía mucho mas brillante y contaba a Edward como parte de él.

-Qué ha hecho que tengas esa enorme sonrisa en la cara, Isabella Swan?- dijo Alice cuando entre en el cuarto.

Me eché sobre la cama y dejé escapar un suspiro de alegría antes de mirarla.

-Pensar en el futuro, Alice. De repente no me parece tan malo.


	7. Aun no estoy lista

CAPITULO 7: AUN NO ESTOY LISTA.

PVB

Pasar tiempo con Edward se había convertido rápidamente en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me sentiría así con él cuando me mudé aquí, le habría dicho que estaban locos. Ahora, que había llegado a ver una parte del hombre amable, curioso e inteligente que había escrito todas esas cartas, mi opinión a cerca de él, había cambiado. Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con él y quería conocerlo todo a cerca de él.

Me había venido a visitar casi todos los días y nos solíamos sentar juntos en el porche o en el salón para hablar de nuestras vidas y de lo que nos gustaba o disgustaba. Hablábamos de todo y de nada y algunas veces, nos reíamos hasta que se nos saltaban las lágrimas. Aun no habíamos vuelto al valle, pero íbamos a remediar aquella situación de inmediato, hoy concretamente. Habíamos planeado pasar todo el día en el valle y llevar un picnic con nosotros, cosa que Esme me estaba ayudando a preparar.

-Estás contenta, cariño?

-Si. Me resulta muy agradable pasar tiempo con Edward, es eso raro?

-No, no lo es. Sé que no empezasteis de la mejor manera, pero a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. Una cosa que he notado con respecto a Edward, es que cuando se ve o se siente amenazado de algún modo, tiende a protegerse tras su coraza. Le he visto contestar mal a Carlisle en alguna ocasión si había tenido un mal día, pero ahora se disculpa inmediatamente. Parece que está tomando las riendas de sus emociones y se intenta asegurar de que se comporta bien y no hace daño a la gente porque crea que se lo van a hacer a él- me comentó Esme.

-Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero tiene sentido. La verdad es que está esforzándose mucho, Esme. Lo veo todos los días.

-Lo sé, yo también lo veo y Carlisle también. Carlisle lo conoce desde que llegó a la ciudad y me ha dicho que apenas reconoce al hombre que es ahora. Dice que Edward siempre ha ayudado en la comunidad, pero nunca del modo que lo hace ahora. Está muy contento de ver esos cambios en él.

-Me gustaría que Rose también se diera cuenta-suspiré

-Dale tiempo, Bella. Ella te quiere y no quiere verte sufrir. Sabemos que es muy leal a sus amigos y si alguien hace daño a una persona que le importa, pierde el respeto por ellos inmediatamente.

-Lo único que temo es que nunca le de una oportunidad para mostrarle que ha cambiado. Me gustaría que todos mis amigos se llevaran bien entre ellos. Es pedir demasiado?

-No, no lo creo. Te entiendo y estoy segura de que eso pasará pronto. Solo dale un poco mas de tiempo y deja que se las apañen entre ellos. Sigue siendo amiga de ambos y sigue a su lado cuando te necesiten. Rose y Edward son dos personas muy cabezotas y me temo que va a pasar algún tiempo hasta que esos dos, sean algo parecido a amigos.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes.

-Y lo serán algún día, querida. Ahora preocupémonos de llenar esta cesta. Edward está a punto de llegar.

Metimos la deliciosa comida en la cesta y yo me fui al recibidor a esperar a Edward. Estaba ansiosa por que llegara la hora y cada minuto que pasaba, me parecian horas. Justo cuando estaba segura de que la hora nunca llegaría, oí un golpe fuerte en la puerta. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me levanté de un salto, corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí descubriendo a un sonriente Edward al otro lado.

-Hola

-Hola Bella, estás preciosa.

-Oh gracias, tu también- le contesté sonrojándome al darme cuenta de que había dicho que él también estaba precioso.

Él se rió abiertamente y me cogió la mano, se acercó a mi y me beso los nudillos sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-Bueno- dijo con una mueca- nadie nunca me había dicho que estaba precioso antes. No sé si eso va conmigo- dijo volviendo a reír.

-Usted Sr. Masen, no se muestra nada caballeroso riéndose de una dama de esa manera- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos intentando mostrarme enfadada.

-Bien Srta. Swan- dijo acercando su cara a la mia con aquella mueca que hacia que me temblaran las rodillas- nunca he dicho que fuera un caballero- terminó su frase moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.

-Edward!- le regañé dándole un golpe en el brazo- eres un sinvergüenza, no se como te aguanto- le contesté entre risas.

Solo Edward podía hacerme reír así. Era uno de sus dones, una de las cosas que lo hacían tan encantador.

-Yo? Un sin vergüenza? Me hieres, Bella- dijo con tono dramático poniendo una mano sobre el corazón, haciendo como si estuviera sufriendo por lo que le había dicho.

-Edward, estás loco

-Ah, pero eso es lo que me hace tan adorable.

Me sonrojé al oír sus palabras. Adorable? Si, era completamente adorable. No pude ni contestarle y me quedé allí plantada, mirándole a los ojos mientras él me devolvió la mirada. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que estaba segura de que podría oírlo.

La jovial sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y apareció en sus ojos una mirada que me puso un poco nerviosa, pero que a la vez me gustó.

-Bueno- dijo aclarándose la garganta y rompiendo el silencio- creo que deberíamos marcharnos si queremos llegar pronto a _nuestro_ valle.

-Si- susurré al ver como se refería al valle como _nuestro_. Era algo que yo decía para mí, pero que nunca había dicho a nadie o en voz alta.- deja que vaya a por la cesta- dije dándome la vuelta para dirigirme a la cocina.

-Espera- dijo Edward acogiéndome el brazo y girándome hacia él. La electricidad que recorrió mi brazo fue más intensa que nada que hubiera sentido antes en mi vida y el corazón volvió a latirme con fuerza- yo puedo ir a buscarla. Yo me encargaré de llevarla y así podrás disfrutar el paseo- dijo con suavidad.

-De acuerdo, eso seria estupendo, Edward- dije haciéndole sonreír.

-Genial, ahora dime donde está la cesta y nos marcharemos- dijo y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande con lo que no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

Una vez que tuvimos la cesta en nuestro poder, empezamos nuestro camino hacia el valle. El paseo fue agradable y mientras caminamos pasamos el tiempo con una agradable conversación. Casi sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado y de nuevo me quedé asombrada ante la belleza de este lugar tan especial.

-Tiene el mismo efecto en mi cada vez que vengo aquí- dijo Edward- es como si lo viera por primera vez.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo, aunque solo lo haya visto un par de veces. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

-No hay nadie mas con quien quisiera compartirlo, Bella- dijo Edward muy serio ofreciéndome su mano- Ven, vamos a colocar nuestro picnic. Me muero por saber qué tesoros se esconden en la cesta.

-No estoy segura de que sean tesoros- contesté mientras me guiaba hasta donde estuvimos sentados la otra vez.

-Bueno, juzgando por la cena que comí la otra noche en la Harvey House, estoy seguro de que será un tesoro. Has ayudado a prepararlo?- me preguntó mientras dejaba la cesta en el suelo y dejando mi mano para extender la manta que Esme había hecho que nos lleváramos.

-Si, he ayudado. No podía dejar que Esme hiciera todo el trabajo, además a mí me gusta cocinar, sea lo que sea lo que se vaya a comer.

-Lo sé- dijo mirándome- Esme me ha dicho que eres una experta.

-Oh, estoy lejos de ser una experta- contesté sonrojándome- Pero aprendí mucho de nuestra cocinera y de la cocinera de Billy antes de venir aquí, Esme también me está ayudando mucho. Es una de las cosas que me alegra hacer, ver la cara de las personas mientras disfrutan comiendo la comida que yo misma he preparado...lo siento, sé que hablo demasiado.

-No, para nada dulce Bella. Me encanta oírte hablar, especialmente cuando estás tan contenta- dijo Edward sentándose en la manta y haciéndome una señal para que lo acompañara.

Yo me senté y comenzamos a sacar todo lo que había centro de la cesta. Esme había metido una sorpresa y yo sonreí cuando vi lo que era.

-Galletas de chocolate!- exclamó Edward- son mis favoritas.

-Las mías también- dije yo- esto es cosa de Esme, yo no tenia ni idea de que hubiera metido las galletas en la cesta, pero me alegra de que lo haya hecho.

Observé con fascinación como Edward comía mas galletas que nadie que hubiera visto antes. No pude evitar sonreír al ver su reacción a tan pequeño placer. Parecía un niño en Navidad que hubiera conseguido el juguete por el que hubiera suplicado a sus padres todo el año.

-Estaban buenísimas- guiñó haciendo que sintiera algo extraño por todo el cuerpo.

-Emmm...si, estaban muy buenas. Definitivamente Esme tendrá que enseñarme a hacerlas.

-Bien, cuando lo haga, por favor, asegúrate de que me dejas probarlas. Por favor, por favor, por favor- me pidió poniendo cara de cachorrito, haciéndome reír.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien!- dijo dejando la cesta a un lado y acercándose a mi.

Mi corazón se volvió a acelerar debido a su proximidad. Estaba abrumada por aquellos sentimientos. Sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido hasta que Edward apareció en mi vida.

-Esto está bien?- me preguntó mientras me cogía la mano.

-S...s...si- dije tartamudeando.

Nos quedamos sentados allí, juntos, con las manos entrelazadas, en silencio durante lo que a mí me parecieron horas, pero no fue tanto cuando oí a Edward suspirar.

-Todo bien, Edward?

-Si, Bella- dijo volviéndose a mirarme a los ojos con una sonrisa- todo es perfecto.

Se acercó mas a mí, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado mientras que su cara se acercaba mas a la mía. Empecé a respirar mas deprisa y parecía que el corazón se me fuera a salir por la garganta, cuando me di cuenta de que lo que quería, era besarme.

¿Quería que lo hiciera? Si ¿Quería que lo hiciera en ese momento? No, no estaba lista para dar ese paso. Hacia poco que había empezado a confiar en él como amigo y no podía poner eso en peligro haciendo que diéramos un paso hacia una relación mas seria.

-Edward.

-Bella- dijo él sin duda no entendiendo mi reacción y moviendo la mano para acariciarme la cara.

-Para- dije casi en un susurro.

-Qué?- preguntó.

-Para- dije con mayor convicción.

Cuando Edward pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se alejó con rapidez de mi antes de levantarse de un salto empezando a caminar de un lado al otro mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo. Pensé que estaba enfadado conmigo y con motivo. Precia haber arruinado lo que podría haber sido un bonito momento.

-Lo siento- dije mientras intentaba tragarme las lagrimas- lo siento mucho, Edward.

-No- dijo volviendo a acercarme a mi, poniéndose de rodillas y cogiéndome las manos- No Bella, soy yo el que lo siente. No debería haber hecho eso. Pero es que quería besarte tanto. Pienso en ello continuamente.

-Ah, si?. Pregunté sorprendida.

-Si, te parece tan raro? Lo que siento por ti me sobrepasa, Bella.

-Lo siento, Edward. He arruinado todo. Te tengo mucho aprecio, pero aún no estoy lista para eso. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

-Para de pedir perdón, Bella- dijo acercándome a él y abrazándome fuerte- si solo puedes ofrecerme amistad ahora, con eso me vale. Solo quiero que sepas que me gustaría tener algo mas y que estaré listo y esperando para cuando tú lo estés.

-Gracias- susurre y giré la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla- soy tan afortunada de tenerte en mi vida, Edward- nos separamos y nos volvimos a sentar el uno junto al otro.

-Bueno- dijo con una risita- eso es algo que nunca creí oír de tu parte, Bella.

No pude evitar reírme de la situación y de cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

-Yo tampoco, Edward. Estaba segura de que te despreciaría para siempre, pero no puedo. Me has mostrado lo buena persona que eres, me has mostrado tu corazón y ahora no puedo darte la espalda- admití.

-Pues no lo hagas, por favor Bella. No quiero conocer otro día sin tu presencia, incluso si eso significa ser solo amigos el resto de nuestras vidas.

Cómo podía ser amiga suya para siempre con estos sentimientos que estaba teniendo hacia él? No podía y lo sabia, pero también sabia que nuestra relación no era todo lo sólida que quería que fuera. Lo que necesitábamos era hacerla mas fuerte antes de dar el siguiente paso o el resultado seria un desastre.

-Gracias por entenderme. Dame tiempo y no te rindas. Harías eso por mi?- le pregunte, rogándole con los ojos que nunca desistiera.

Me sonrió con suavidad apretándome la mano antes de contestarme.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, mi dulce Bella. No vas a librarte de mi tan fácilmente. Estoy metido en esto hasta el fondo, amor.

-LOF-

_**Bueno, otro capitulo mas! De parte de la autora original, quiere deciros que muchas gracias por leer y por dejar reviews! Le alegra muchísimo ver que hay mucha gente que sigue la historia! Ella no lee los reviews principalmente porque no sabe español, así que yo le suelo hacer un resumen!**_

_**Ah! Otra cosa! Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para enviar a todos los lectores que dejen review en este capitulo! Es el PDV de Jasper de su accidente! Este outtake no se publicará en la historia original hasta el final! Osea que esto es una premiere!**_

_**Y en el próximo capitulo...vamos a conocer a mi Emmy! Ejem...quiero decir Emmett, eso Emmett.**_


	8. Cuándo encontraré el amor?

CAPITULO 8: CUÁNDO ENCONTRARÉ EL AMOR?

PVR

Me estaban empezando a dar arcadas. Si, esa palabra definía perfectamente la escena que tenia delante. Estaba allí, en aquel salón, viendo como Alice y Jasper estaban sentados todo lo cerca que se consideraba aceptable mientras que Bella y Edward coqueteaban con vergüenza el uno con el otro. Osea, por qué no salir juntos de una vez? Y entonces, para empeorar las cosas, apareció Esme con Carlisle siguiéndola de cerca como un perrito.

Quizá estuviera algo irritada, pero, y qué? Podía admitir que estaba celosa. Por qué yo no podía encontrar a alguien que me quisiera y se preocupara por mi? Llevábamos viviendo aquí casi dos meses y seguro-de alguno de los hombres de esta ciudad- debería haber al menos uno que me quisiera.

-Rosalie- dijo Esme en voz baja mientras se sentaba y me cogía las manos- querida, quizás deberías ir a dar un paseo. El aire fresco te sentará bien y creo que te vendrá bien escapar de aquí un rato.

Al principio me enfadé, porque creí que estaba intentando librarse de mí, de la muchacha de pocos amigos y así poder seguir disfrutando de su festival del amor tranquilamente. Pero enseguida me di cuenta de que eso no era así. Esme nunca podría hacer algo que me hiciera sentir mal o hacerme daño. Solo me estaba intentando ayudar a que levantara el animo. Sonreí dulcemente y suspiré, asintiendo con la cabeza ante su sugerencia.

-probablemente sea lo mejor, Esme. Gracias.

-De nada, cariño. Ahora, lleva cuidado y asegúrate de volver pronto. Estamos esperando a que llegue un tren en un par de horas y estoy segura de que tendremos a mucha gente hambrienta a la que atender.

-Lo haré. Probablemente no este mucho tiempo fuera

Me giré de nuevo y miré a mis amigos y mi corazón se hundió mas en mi pecho al ver como interactuaban. Estaba segura de que el matrimonio no estaba muy lejos para Alice y Jasper, quizá solo llevaban un mes de cortejo, pero esos dos estaban mas enamorados que muchas parejas que llevaran mas de 20 años casados.

Bella y Edward llegarían a aquel estado eventualmente. Estaba segura de ello. Aun no confiaba mucho en él, me lo estaba demostrando ser mas caballero de lo que creía, con cada día que pasaba. Podía ver que se preocupaba muchísimo por Bella. Ella lo estaba cambiando. Él la adoraba, lo sabia por el brillo de sus ojos mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella mantenía una distancia prudencial entre ellos y sabia que él tendría que trabajar duro para que ella decidiera pasar de la amistad que los unía a otra cosa. Él tendría que continuar siendo extremadamente paciente con ella, pero sabia que Edward tendría que ser el que diera el primer paso tarde o temprano o Bella los mantendría tal y como estaban ahora, para siempre. Ella tenia miedo a que le rompieran el corazón, así que no podía culparla por querer ir despacio.

Carlisle y Esme iban por el mismo camino que Alice y Jasper. Tenia a Carlisle comiendo de su mano. Podía jurar que Carlisle se casaría con ella al día siguiente si Esme se lo pedía.

Empecé a notar como las lagrimas se me acumulaban en los ojos, así que salí del salón, cogí mi chal y salí por la puerta.

No había explorado Sand Rock mucho. Había ido al Almacén General y a la estación, pero no me había aventurado mucho mas del porche de la Harvey House. Ya era hora de que Rosalie Hale expandiera sus horizontes. Quizás, si me hacia mas social fuera de mi grupo de amistades, quizá fuera feliz. Quizá pudiera encontrar algún trabajo de voluntaria, para ocupar mi tiempo libre. Quizás podría trabajar con los niños de la ciudad. Siempre me habían gustado los niños.

-Hola Rosalie!- me llamó alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Oh! Hola Angela!

Angela era una muchacha muy dulce. Era la hija del Pastor, Alice, Esme, Bella y yo la habíamos conocido hacia un par de semanas cuando fuimos a la iglesia y no hicimos amigas rápidamente.

-Cómo estas?

-Oh, bien. Pensé que me iría bien dar un paseo y salir un rato de la Harvey House antes de que llegue el tren de la noche.

-Eso está muy bien, además me alegro de encontrarte. Iba de camino a la Harvey House.

-Bueno, pues creo que te he ahorrado el viaje.

-Oh, si, pero creo que me acercaré aunque solo sea a hacer una visita. Bella me comentó que tenia un libro que podría interesarme.

-Si, vosotras dos, ratas de biblioteca, tenéis que permanecer unidas, no?- comenté riendo

-Si, claro que debemos!- dijo con una risita tímida- lo que iba a deciros es que la iglesia va a celebrar una fiesta la semana que viene y quiero invitaros a ti, a Alice , Esme y Bella y a cualquier persona que queráis traer con vosotras.

-Eso suena genial! Me aseguraré de decírselo si no lo haces tu antes!

-Bien, me alegra tanto de que vayáis a venir. Me aseguraré de contaros todos los detalles mas adelante. Ahora tengo que ir a mas sitios, así que será mejor que me vaya. Me alegro de haberte encontrado. Nos vemos luego- dijo echando a andar y perdiéndose de vista.

Me encontré sonriendo para mi misma mientras pensaba en la fiesta de la iglesia. Me preguntaba si habría baile. Sabia que muchas iglesias no aprobaban ese tipo de cosas, pero quizá, la pequeña iglesia del pueblo fuera mas liberal! Siempre me habían gustado los bailes que se celebraban en casa y seria una buena oportunidad para desempolvar mis habilidades de baile. Quizá incluso encontraría una buena pareja de baile que se pueda convertir en _ese _alguien con el que pasar mi tiempo.

Me dirigí con paso suave hacia el centro de la ciudad, para empaparme del lugar al que ahora llamaba hogar. Normalmente, cuando salía, era para hacer un rápido viaje a alguna tienda y volver rápidamente a la casa. Pero ahora, iba a tomarme mi tiempo. Fui al Almacén Central y estuve mirando todos los artículos nuevos que tenían e incluso me pare a hablar un rato con los dueños antes de seguir explorando. También me encontré con el Reverendo Webber y decidí hablar con él de la fiesta.

-Buenos días Srta. Hale- me saludó inclinando su sombrero

-Buenos días Reverendo. He oído que va a haber una fiesta en la iglesia la semana que viene?

-Si, será la primera desde que llegamos a Sand Rock. Pensé que seria una buena oportunidad para juntar a toda la comunidad, pasarlo bien y conocernos mejor.

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que es una estupenda idea, pero tengo que preguntarle algo.

-Y cuál es esa pregunta?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Habrá baile?

-Claro que sí, Srta. Hale! No seria una fiesta si no lo fuera. Este viejo reverendo sabe mover un poco los pies, además mi hija nunca me perdonaría si lo prohibiera- dijo con una sonora carcajada.

-Angela? Pero si es muy dócil, seguro que no se lo tendría en cuenta.

-Mi Angela? Dócil? Oh no querida, puede parecer tímida al principio, pero una vez que la conoces, te sorprende al ver lo atrevida que puede llegar a ser.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado! Creo que eso seria digno de ver.

-Eso lo dice ahora, querida- dijo el Reverendo con humor.

-Bueno, creo que iré al jardín de la Iglesia para estar tranquila un rato. No le importa, verdad?

-Claro que no, para eso fue creado, que tenga un buen día Srta. Hale- dijo inclinando el sombrero una vez mas.

El jardín de la iglesia era pequeño pero muy tranquilo y bonito. Las señoras que atendían a la iglesia se aseguraban de que siempre hubiera flores plantadas para que se pudiera disfrutar todo el año. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos en la ciudad y era el lugar en el que necesitaba estar en estos momentos. Necesitaba estar en un lugar donde pudiera estar sola, sentarme y pensar.

Mientras giraba la esquina camino a la iglesia, me quedé sorprendida por lo que vi ante mis ojos. Allí de pié, en la ultima tienda de la calle, estaba el hombre mas musculoso que jamás había visto e iba sin camisa. Lo observé mientras los músculos de su desnuda espalda se flexionaban con cada movimiento que hacia. Podía sentir el calor de mis mejillas mientras me comenzaba a sonrojar debido a los inapropiados pensamientos que se arremolinaban en mi mente. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre sin camisa. Había crecido en una familia donde esas cosas se consideraban tabú. Sand Rock se había convertido en una escuela para mí y estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre la vida con cada día que pasaba.

Me tuve que reclinar contra el costado del edificio para evitar caerme mientras seguía mirando a aquel hombre. Me agarré con fuerza a una barandilla cercana mientras me peleaba por entender los sentimientos que recorrían mi cuerpo. Me moví un paso hacia delante para poder verlo mejor y fue entonces cuando mi pie se enganchó en mi chal- que se me había caído por prestarle mas atención a aquel hombre que a todo lo que me rodeaba- que estaba enrollado en mis tobillos. Me las apañé para mantenerme de pié sujetándome en una mesa cercana, pero la mesa y todo lo que en ella había se cayó al suelo armando un gran jaleo. El hombre se giró con gran rapidez y los ojos muy abiertos, sin duda asustado por el ruido. Sus ojos se abrieron un mas cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y yo observé como buscaba rápidamente su camisa, encontrándola, poniéndosela y abotonándosela mientras se dirigía hacia mí.

-Está bien, señorita?- dijo inclinandose a recoger mi chal.

-Yo...yo, eh...estoy bien- por fin conseguí sacar las palabras de mi boca, pero no sonaron mas alto que un susurro. Me di cuenta de que me temblaban las manos cuando las acerqué a las suyas para coger mi chal.

Alcé los ojos y miré su cara sonriente mientras que la mía ardía de vergüenza. No tenia ni la mas maldita idea de que era lo que pasaba. Rosalie Hale no se sonrojaba en presencia de ningún hombre. No señor! Ella era una mujer confiada y muy directa, no una patosa, tímida e incompetente chiquilla.

-No se sienta mal, señorita- dijo él intentando tranquilizarme- la verdad es que tengo que ordenar este sitio antes de que alguien se haga daño. Me alegra ver que está bien. Mi nombre es Emmett por cierto, Emmett McCarty. Soy el herrero de la ciudad.

Me volvió a mirar con aquella sonrisa y sentí como si mi cuerpo se disolviera. Tenia una de esas sonrisas traviesas que me hizo recordar a la de un niño pequeño que estuviera tramando algo. También tenia dos ayuelos que me volvieron loca y sus ojos color avellana brillaban cuando sonreía. La verdad es que toda su cara brillaba cuando lo hacia, como si esa sonrisa viniera directamente de su corazón. Él continuaba mirándome mientras yo seguía inspeccionando su rostro y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba esperando a que contestara.

-Oh, lo siento. Soy Rosalie Hale- dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

Otra de las cosas que me sorprendieron y encantaron de este tal Emmett McCarty, es que esperó a que le ofreciera mi mano como haría un autentico caballero. Alguien lo había educado bien, sin duda.

-Es todo un placer, Srta. Hale. Se ha mudado aquí hace poco? No recuerdo haberla visto antes

-Bueno, vine aquí hace dos meses. Vivo y trabajo en la Harvey House con unas amigas.

-Oh, si? He oído hablar de la Harvey House, pero aun no he podido ir a comprobar yo mismo si es cierto todo lo que dicen. Si no estoy siendo muy atrevido, que probablemente lo sea, si hubiera sabido que una chica tan bonita trabajaba allí, hubiera ido el primer día que abrieron- me dijo levantando las cejas y mirándome de arriba abajo.

No sabia muy bien si enfadarme por la manera en que me había mirado o estarle agradecida por el cumplido. Rosalía la atrevida, me decía que le diera un buen puñetazo en el ojo para así "enseñarle" lo bonita que podía ser. Sin embargo, Rosalie la tímida, me decía que lo había dicho con buena intención y que no hacia falta recurrir a la violencia física. Decidí unir las opiniones de las dos.

-no estoy muy segura de cómo tomarme lo que acaba de decir, Sr. McCarty. Ha querido decir que nuestro establecimiento no seria digno de visitar si no hubiera una "chica tan bonita" para servirle? Si así es, usted no es mejor que la mayoría de los hombres que he conocido aquí. No puedo creer que algunos hombres sean tan superficiales. Esa es una de las principales razones por las que quise alejarme de mi casa, de mi familia. Odio que se me trate como si fuera un trofeo o una bonita y brillante figurita que solo sirve para exponerla. Yo lo que quiero es que me respeten. Quiero que se me trate con dignidad, como se debería tratar a una dama que...

-Whoa, un momento- interrumpió Emmett poniendo sus dedos en mis labios para hacerme callar- No quería ofenderla. Algunas veces hablo antes de pensar, no puedo evitarlo. De verdad que no quería insinuar nada malo con lo que he dicho. Solo intentaba hacerle un cumplido. Se dará cuenta de que soy un hombre muy honesto y directo. Digo lo que pienso, cosa que me trae problemas algunas veces, bueno, casi siempre- dijo con una risa nerviosa quitándome los dedos de los labios, los cuales cosquillearon, la verdad es que todo el cuerpo me cosquilleaba.

-No quiero que se enfade conmigo, aunque la verdad es que estar enfadada le sienta muy bien- sonrió haciéndome sonrojar otra vez- lo siento, perdóneme por haberla ofendido. Y ahora- dijo haciendo como si se quitara polvo de la camisa- he oído que el steak que sirven en la Harvey House es fabuloso. Es eso verdad?

El se inclino hacia delante, dejando su cara a unos centímetros de la mia. Mi cabeza era un lío y casi me olvidé de cómo se hablaba mientras mi corazón latía fuerte en mis oídos.

-Oh bueno...pues si, la verdad es que nadie se ha quejado. Parece ser que a todo el mundo le gusta.

-Estupendo! Entonces iré pronto. Me encantan los buenos steaks- dijo palmeándose el estomago a lo que yo no pude hacer mas que sonreírle. Comportarse como un niño pequeño, le daba algo que yo encontraba encantador.

-De acuerdo, bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me marche- fije figurándome que ya era hora de que volviera a mi trabajo- no creo que el tren tarde mucho en llegar.

-Si, no tardará mucho- dijo con tristeza mientras se pasaba una mano por su increíblemente bonito, oscuro y rizado cabello.

-Si- suspiré- ha sido un placer conocerle Sr. McCarty

-Emmett- dijo

-Cómo?

-Mi nombre es Emmett, señorita.

-Oh...si...pues ha sido un placer conocerle, Emmett. Siento haberle gritado antes.

-Yo no lo siento, la verdad es que he disfrutado cada segundo, señorita...bueno, qué tal si la llamo Rose en vez de Srta. Hale? Le molestaría?

-N, n, no, supongo que no. Claro que puede llamarme Rose- dije mientras me regañaba a mi misma por haberle pensado en decirle que podría llamarme como quisiera.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos pronto, Rose- dijo haciéndome temblar al oír como su voz pasaba a ser mas profunda cuando pronunció mi nombre.

No le contesté y tampoco le di tiempo de que me dijera nada mas, porque me di la vuelta rápidamente y volví a casa tan rápido como me lo permitieron los pies, pero sin correr. Llegué a casa en el mismo momento en el que Jasper, Edward y Carlisle se marchaban. Me miraron extrañados y preocupados cuando pasé con rapidez a su lado sin decirles nada.

-Rose, te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Alice.

-Si, muy bien, por qué?- dije volviéndome a mirar a Alice y Bella. No iba a contarles de ninguna manera mi encuentro con Emmett McCarty. Algunas veces, una dama debe tener secretos.

-Estás muy roja y te falta el aliento, te ha pasado algo?

-No, solo estaba preocupada de no llegar a tiempo para cuando llegara el tren y por eso he vuelto tan rápido a casa. Creo que iré a echarme un rato para recuperarme.

-Si, eso parece una buena idea

-Oh, pero antes de que lo haga, ha venido Angela?

-No- dijeron Alice y Bella a la vez

-Me la encontré en el pueblo y me dijo que la Iglesia estaba preparando una fiesta. Estamos todas invitadas y podemos llevar un invitado si queremos, oh! Y habrá baile! Se lo pregunté al Reverendo Webber.

Alice gritó tan alto que Esme llegó corriendo de la cocina para ver que había pasado.

-Alice, pero qué pasa!

-Oh, Esme!- gritó- va a haber una fiesta en la iglesia la semana que viene y estamos invitadas. Podemos ir?

-Claro Alice, por un momento creí que pasaba algo grave. Claro que debemos ir. No hace falta que me pidáis permiso, incluso podemos cerrar ese día.

-Bien!- dije contenta- ahora voy a echarme un ratito antes de que llegue ese tren.

Me di la vuelta y me fui hacia muestro cuarto. Me dejé caer pesadamente en mi cama, puse un brazo sobre mis ojos y gruñí. Me sentía confundida pero feliz al mismo tiempo. Quería encontrar un hombre que me amara, pero estaba preparada para eso? Después de mi reacción de hoy, no lo creía. Nadie nunca me había hecho sentir así antes. Emmett McCarty me había convertido en una boba tartamudeante.

-Espabila Rosalie! Es solo un hombre. Un hombre molesto, creído, atractivo, glorioso...- me dije a mi misma gruñendo otra vez- estoy en problemas...

-LOF-

Rosalie...tratándose de Emmett comparto tus sentimientos al 100%! A mí me pasaría lo mismo y mucho más después de verlo en Eclipse!

Que disfrutéis del capitulo!


	9. La Fiesta

CAPITULO 9: LA FIESTA.

PVR

Esta noche era la noche. El tiempo hasta la fiesta de la Iglesia había pasado volando y por fin el día había llegado. Estaba muy nerviosa y excitada por saber cómo iba a transcurrir la noche. Alice no había parado ni un minuto desde que Angela fuera a casa al día siguiente de encontrármela y le pidiera ayuda para organizar todo el evento. Uno podía pensar que le acababan de decir que había heredado una fortuna por la manera en la que Alice comenzó a gritar y a dar saltos, loca de contenta. No había duda de que Alice era la persona indicada para el trabajo. Nos había casi obligado a ayudar y después de todo el trabajo, estaba todo precioso. Mucho de los hombres de la ciudad habían trabajado juntos para construir una pista de baile temporal cerca del jardín de la Iglesia y vaya un espectáculo había sido!

Recuerdo haber mirado a Emmett mientras él observaba toda la construcción. Iba sin camisa de nuevo y me había quedado embobada mirando la forma en la que los músculos de su espalda se flexionaban y contraían mientras trabajaba.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Me había separado de las chicas y me había ido a una habitación de la parte trasera de la Iglesia para ver como los muchachos trabajaban diligentemente en la construcción de la pista de baile. Yo solo quería mirar a Emmett y me encontré absolutamente abstraída mientras le observaba trabajar.

-Estooo, Bella- dijo Alice haciéndome volver de un susto a la realidad- qué crees que nuestra querida Rosalie está haciendo aquí sola en este cuarto, mirando por la ventana?

Bella sonrió a Alice y me guiñó un ojo a mí con una mirada traviesa en la cara.

-Oh, pues no lo sé, Alice. Quizá es que está realmente interesada en la mecánica de la construcción y el montaje- contestó con una risita.

-No estoy tan segura de eso, Bella. Estoy pensando que puede que le interese mas el fino arte de la anatomía humana- dijo Alice con una sonrisita malévola.

-Alice!- la regañó Esme- no es apropiado hablar de esas cosas- dijo sin poder evitar reírse todo el rato.

-Oh, vamos Esme, no me digas que no estás disfrutando tu también de las vistas? Quiero decir, que tu eres una mujer que está viva y respira, verdad? Carlisle también está ahí fuera y tampoco lleva camisa, eso debe hacer que se te acelere el pulso.

-Alice!- gritó Esme poniéndose colorada mientras miraba de reojo a Carlisle antes de esconder la cara muerta de vergüenza.

Angela estaba apoyada en la pared, riendo abiertamente mientras observaba lo que pasaba.

-Chicas, me hacéis mucho bien, hacia mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto- dijo entre risas y nosotras no pudimos hacer otra cosa más que reírnos también.

-Oh, no vayas tan deprisa y te rías de nosotras, Srta. Bella- le dije haciéndole una mueca- todas sabemos que suspiras por Edward y tengo que decirte que tiene un cuerpo increíble. Mira esos brazos y esos pectorales- deje señalándolo.

-Oh Dios!- dijo Bella poniéndose colorada.

-Está bien muchachas- dijo Esme divertida- creo que ya nos hemos avergonzado lo suficiente las unas a las otras. Admito que las vistas de ahí fuera son muy interesantes, no es así?

Nos volvimos a reír mientras continuamos observando a los hombres sudorosos, atractivos y sin camisa que estaban fuera. Después de un minuto de silencio, Angela se acercó a mi y me dio un empujoncito con le hombro.

-y, qué es lo que miras tú, Rose? A algún muchacho en particular?

-Oh, em...no, n..., n...no, yo, pues...yo no estoy mirando a ninguno de ellos en realidad. No como tú crees- dije tartamudeando nerviosamente.

-Eso ha sonado muy convincente, Rosalie Hale- dijo Alice alzando las cejas con incredulidad.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Estoy mirando a alguien en particular. Veis al chico que está a la derecha de Jasper, hablando con él?- dije señalando hacia Emmett que estaba riendo en ese momento y palmeando a Jasper en la espalda casi haciéndolo caer.

Todas afirmaron con la cabeza mientras miraban a aquel hombre tan grande como un oso. La verdad es que era muy atractivo y tenia muy buen cuerpo.

-Bueno, pues él es Emmett. Es él a quien estoy mirando.

Todas se giraron a mirarme sorprendidas, sin duda preguntándose como era que lo conocia, ya que no había dicho ni una palabra sobre él.

-Le conoces?- Angela hizo la pregunta que todas las demás parecía no atreverse a hacer.

-si, bueno, pero no muy bien. Lo conocí la semana pasada, cuando fui a dar un paseo y volví a casa tan sofocada.

-Ah, si! Me acuerdo perfectamente- dijo Alice con una risita.

-Si, bueno, pues la verdad es que nunca había reaccionado así por culpa de un hombre y nunca he estado tan confundida.

Les conté toda la historia sobre lo sola que me había sentido últimamente y como me tropecé con un descamisado Emmett aquel día haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado antes.

-No lo he visto desde entonces- continué- pero pienso en él todo el rato.

-Oh cariño- dijo Esme poniendo un brazo a mi alrededor- todo saldrá como tiene que salir. La verdad es que nunca imagine que encontraría el amor cuando acepté este trabajo, pero lo he hecho y no cambiaria a Carlisle por volver a mi vida anterior por nada del mundo. Ya es hora que todas nosotras experimentemos este aspecto de la vida. Ya es hora de que encontremos nuestra otra mitad. Quizás Emmett no es el indicado para ti, pero te ha hecho ver de que eres capaz de sentirte atraída por alguien y eso es algo bueno, no algo a lo que temer. Lo que necesitáis es ir paso a paso. La vida tiene sus métodos para hacer que las cosas funcionen.

Todas asentimos con la cabeza. Esme sabía siempre que decir en estos casos.

-Gracias, Esme- dije dándole un fuerte abrazo- necesitaba oír eso.

Un ruido fuerte hizo que pegáramos un bote en el suelo y que soltáramos un grito de sorpresa haciéndonos mirar por la ventana y ver a Emmett golpeando el cristal de la ventana con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola Rose!- me dijo mirándome a mi y haciendo que se me pusiera la cara colorada mientras de sonreía con un poco de vergüenza. Sus preciosos ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

-Rosalie! Te estás poniendo colorada?- dijo Bella intentando fastidiarme.

Siempre me estaba metiendo con ella por ponerse colorada así que era justo que ella se metiera con migo en ese momento. Solté una risita y le saqué la lengua antes de girarme y ver a un sonriente Emmett aun mirándome desde el otro lado de la ventana. El nos dijo adios con la mano antes de volver hacia donde los demás hombres estaban observando lo que había pasado y todas nos sonrojamos cuando los vimos a todos saludarnos. Nos habían pillado y no habría manera de que nos fuéramos a librar de aquello.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Sabia perfectamente que Emmett iría a la fiesta de la Iglesia y eso hacia que me pusiera nerviosa pero también me hacia feliz. Me preguntaba si me sacaría a bailar y también me preguntaba si seria un buen bailarín. Me lo pasaría bien? claro que lo haría. Estar en los brazos de Emmett seria lo suficiente para hacer que la noche valiera la pena, estaba segura. Soñaba con ello todas las noches. Soñaba con él de maneras que no debía, de formas que seguramente no se consideraban apropiadas para una señorita de unos modales como los míos, pero no podía evitarlo. Él despertaba en mí una necesidad que no quería apartar. Quería explorar aquellos sentimientos. Quería ver hasta donde podrían llevarme esos sentimientos, a mí, a los dos.

-Rose, cariño, dónde estás?- me llamó Esme desde la escalera

-Estoy en mi cuarto.

-Ok, baja cuando hayas terminado. Alice a montad un improvisado salón de belleza e insiste en maquillarnos y peinarnos inmediatamente- dijo con una risa.

Todo esto era lo que a Alice se le daba mejor. Con la ayuda de Esme había conseguido que tuviéramos vestidos adecuados para la fiesta. Había cogido nuestros mejores vestidos de nuestros armarios y los había re-hecho para que fueran "apropiados" para el baile.

-Suena genial, Esme. Bajo enseguida.

Alice trabajó con dedicación y nos tuvo listas en poco tiempo. Tenía tanto talento para eso.

-Alice!- dijo Bella mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero que habíamos bajado para la ocasión- eres un milagro! Deberías abrir tu propio negocio!

-Oh, calla Bella. Tu eres absolutamente preciosa, yo solo lo he hecho mas visible.

Bella no veía lo guapa que realmente era.

-Oh, um, gracias Alice- susurró Bella, quedamente.

-Bien chicas- dijo Alice dando una palmada- estamos listas para volver locas a algunos hombres?- preguntó contenta.

Todas nos reímos y simplemente movimos la cabeza a la vez que cogiamos nuestros chals y salimos por la puerta. Era una noche suave, así que decidimos ir hasta la iglesia dando un paseo. Hablamos y reímos a la vez que nos acercábamos cada vez más y mas a nuestro destino. El camino pareció hacerse eterno a la vez que nuestra anticipación por lo que se avecinaba crecía con cada paso que dábamos y pronto nos encontramos de pié frente a la puerta de la Iglesia, mientras escuchábamos las risas de aquellos que ya se encontraban allí.

Entramos en el hall donde habíamos colocado los refrescos y bebidas y donde encontramos a nuestro grupo de atractivos hombres, hablando y riendo los unos con los otros. Nuestro paso por la puerta llamó su atención e hizo que giraran sus cabezas hacia nosotras, sonriéndonos en señal de bienvenida. Vi como Edward se movió como una bala hacia Bella, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Estás preciosa, absolutamente encantadora Bella, amor.

-Gracias, Edward- le contestó tímidamente y sonrojándose, por supuesto- tu estás muy guapo.

Él le respondió con una sonrisa que podría haber iluminado la habitación entera. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre decente y yo esperaba que Bella le diera al pobre un respiro. Mientras les sonreía, me di cuenta de que había alguien a mi lado. Me giré y vi que Emmett me estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa con hoyuelos y todo. Esos hoyuelos iban a ser mi perdición.

-Hola, Rose. Si me permites ser directo, te diré que estás preciosa esta noche.

-Oh, gracias Emmett. Es muy amable por tu parte.

-Bueno, es la verdad. Eres la mujer más hermosa de toda la fiesta.

-Oh, para!- dije sonrojándome y con una risita.

-Quieres tomar algo de ponche? No me importará traerte un poco.

-Claro Emmett, seria muy amable de tu parte, gracias.

Cuando él se marchó, tuve la oportunidad de mirar a mi alrededor. Vi a Alice y a Jasper que estaban riendo abiertamente mientras él la llevaba hasta la pista de baile. Angela estaba hablando con el hombre que ahora se encargaba de la oficina de telégrafos. Creo que su nombre era Ben. Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en un rincón, bebiendo ponche, riendo y tocándose inocentemente en las manos, brazos y hombros. Era obvio que se adoraban el uno al otro. Edward y Bella aún estaban de pié cerca de mi, hablando el uno con el otro. Vi como él acercaba una mano a su cara y ponía un mechón detrás de su oreja. La adoración en sus ojos era suficiente como para hacer que mi corazón casi estallara.

-Aquí tiene, milady. Su ponche- dijo Emmett haciendo una reverencia a la vez que me tendía la copa. No pude hacer otra cosa mas que reír. Era demasiado adorable.

-Gracias gentil caballero- le dije con una mueca.

El resto de la noche fue un revuelo de risas y bailes. Emmett era un bailarín maravilloso y su sentido del humor me mantuvo entretenida toda la noche.

-De acuerdo amigos- dijo el reverendo Webber para llamar nuestra atención- ha sido una noche maravillosa. Querría agradecer especialmente a la Srta. Alice Brandon por coordinar todo esto con tan poco tiempo. Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso, querida. También me gustaría agradecer al resto de las damas que han ayudado a hacer esto posible y también me gustaría dar las gracias al grupo de caballeros que han construido esta maravillosa pista de baile para las festividades de esta noche. Estoy encantado con el éxito de la fiesta. Ahora, se está haciendo tarde amigos. Es hora de recoger todo. Por favor, volved sanos y salvos a casa. Espero veros en la misa del domingo, buenas noches!

-Bueno, el tiempo ha pasado volando, no?- dijo Emmett.

-Si, demasiado deprisa, pero me he divertido mucho. Gracias por una velada tan encantadora- dije acercándome a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de mi gesto hacia él, pero pronto cambio ese gesto de sorpresa por uno de felicidad y me sonrió.

-De nada encantadora Rose y gracias por haber pasado el tiempo conmigo. Te importaría...te importaría si te acompañara a casa?- me preguntó tartamudeando mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Creo que eso seria maravilloso Emmett. Deja que se lo diga a Esme.

-Iré contigo- dijo ofreciéndome su brazo el cuál acepté sin pensarlo.

Encontramos a Esme y Carlisle rápidamente y expliqué a Esme que Emmett seria el que me acompañaría a casa. Ella miró a Carlisle con un haz de preocupación en su rostro. Ella no conocia a Emmett, era lógico que se preocupara por mi seguridad. Carlisle, por el contrario, si conocí a Emmett y sonrió con calma a Esme, inclinando la cabeza en señal de confirmación de que Emmett era de fiar.

-De acuerdo, cariño. Ve con cuidado, nos veremos mañana por la mañana. Descansa esta noche, mañana será un día ajetreado para nosotras. Tenemos que ponernos al día, verdad?

-Lo haré, Esme. Nos veremos mañana- le dije antes de separarnos de ellos.

Salimos y comenzamos a caminar bajo la brillante luna, muy cerca el uno del otro. Emmett se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el silencio. Nos paramos cerca de un banco y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara. Él se sentó a mi lado intentando cogerme la mano con torpeza. Yo le sonreí como para darle ánimos y acerqué mi mano para hacerle ver que estaba bien. Tomo mi mano en la suya completamente y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Cuando nuestras manos se unieron sentí algo extraño recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Le miré a los ojos y en aquel momento supe que él era el indicado. Por fin había encontrado al amor de mi vida.

Quizás, muchos podrían pensar que aquella declaración era algo prematura, pero cuando lo sabes, lo sabes.

-He disfrutado mucho del tiempo que he pasado contigo esta noche, Rose- dijo calladamente.

-Yo también he disfrutado de tu compañía- le contesté mirando a nuestras manos unidas.

Él acercó su otra mano a mi cara y tomándome por la barbilla, hizo que levantara la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, cortejarte apropiadamente. Si tu quieres, claro está- dijo bajando ahora él la mirada.

Ahora era mi turno de hacerle levantar la miraba hacia mi.

-Me encantaría, Emmett.

-De verdad?- dijo haciendo que se le iluminara toda la cara como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo del mundo.

Yo solo agité la cabeza para confirmar lo que había dicho, haciendo que sonriera mas ampliamente y me mostrara una de las sonrisas mas grandes que jamás había visto antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y poniéndome a mi de pié al mismo tiempo. Él puso las manos alrededor de mi cintura y empezó a darme vueltas haciendo que gritara de alegría.

-Gracias, Rose. Me has hecho muy feliz.

Se puso serio en un minuto y me dejó de nuevo en el suelo. Sus fuertes pero gentiles brazos estaban aún a mi alrededor y su cara se movía despacio hacia la mia.

-Rose- suspiró.

-Si?

-Puedo besarte?

Me estremecí cuando ahí aquello.

-Si- suspiré justo antes de que su boca descendiera hacia la mia en un dulce pero a la vez apasionado beso.

Él se separó con rapidez y me miró a los ojos antes de volver a acercarse a besarme de nuevo. Este beso fue mas intenso, quemándome de deseo. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos antes de hundir mis dedos en su pelo, haciendo que me acercara mas a él.

Antes de que las cosas fueran a mas, él separo sus labios de los mios, pero no sin antes darme dos pequeños y sinceros besos en los labios. Suspiró al separarse de mi.

-Lo siento, Rose. Creo que me he dejado llevar un poco. Es que nunca he querido a una mujer tanto como a ti- admitió.

-Está bien- dije un poco avergonzada.

-Se que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero la verdad es que me importas mucho.

-Yo siento lo mismo. Nunca me había pasado esto antes.

Me sonrió dulcemente antes de cogerme en sus brazos y abrazarme fuertemente.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa para que puedas descansar. Crees que estaría bien que fuera a hacerte una visita mañana por la noche?- me preguntó mientras comenzábamos nuestro camino hacia la Harvey House.

-Me molestaría que no lo hicieras. Tenemos un día un tanto ajetreado mañana, pero creo que solo será durante el día. Creo que seré capaz de escabullirme para que pasemos un rato justo.

-Genial.

-Si vienes temprano, puedes incluso cenar, si te apetece. Aún no has probado nuestro steak!

-No señorita, aun no lo he probado y haré todo lo posible para remediar eso mañana. Bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo acercándose a la puerta de la Harvey House.

-Parece que nuestro tiempo juntos siempre pasa volando- admitió quedamente.

-Si, eso parece, pero siempre nos quedará mañana, no?

-Si, por supuesto- me contestó guiándome hacia la puerta.

-Te veré mañana, mi dulce y bella Rose- me dijo antes de tomar mi mano y dejar un beso en mis nudillos.

-Buenas noches, Emmett.

-Buenas noches y hasta mañana- me dijo a la vez que bajaba los escalones del porche y desaparecía rápidamente calle abajo.

-Hasta mañana- susurré para mi sonriendo.

Por fin estaba pasando y por una vez, me iba a quedar dormida con una sonrisa en la cara y esperanza en mi corazón esperando un maravilloso mañana.


	10. Un día juntos

_**CAPITULO 10: Un día juntos.**_

PVB

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la fiesta de la iglesia y me había dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos por Edward iban creciendo con cada día que pasaba y eso me asustaba. Nunca me había sentido así antes. No sabia que se podía sentir eso de aquella manera hasta que llegó él. Ni si quiera sabia si quería sentir aquello por él. Que habrían pensado mis padres si se hubieran enterado que pasaba el tiempo con un hombre como Edward? Habrían tenido algún prejuicio en lo que se refiere a su empleo? Se lo habrían tenido en cuenta? O habrían tenido en cuenta el hombre que había detrás de aquélla fachada tras la que se escondía para hacer negocios? Habrían visto el hombre que era conmigo? Por mi? Renee quizás lo habría hecho, pero estaba completamente segura de que Charlie habría sacado su escopeta y lo habría hecho temblar en sus botas. Podía imaginarme perfectamente lo que le habría dicho:

-"_Ese muchacho necesita un poco de plomo en el trasero. Eso si que lo iba a enderezar"_

Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento a la misma vez que se me encogía el corazón al acordarme de mi padre. Los echaba tanto de menos como en ele momento en que me dijeron que habían fallecido. Me preguntaba si alguna vez me recuperaría de su perdida, si mi corazón sanaría alguna vez.

-Beeellaaaaa, Eeedwaaard ha llegado!_ Canturreó Alice desde abajo.

Me miré rápidamente en el espejo y prácticamente corrí escaleras abajo para verle. Hoy tenia el día libre y Edward me había pedido que lo pasara con él. Estaba encantada y acepté de inmediato.

-Bella!- exclamó acercándose a mi al pie de las escaleras y dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Edward!

-estás lista para que pasemos el día juntos?- me preguntó dejándome ir.

La excitación que vi en sus ojos hizo que se me acelerara el corazón.

-Definitivamente si! A dónde vamos?

-Bueno, se supone que es una sorpresa- me dijo riendo mientras yo le hacia una mueca.

Estaba a punto de recordarle lo mucho que odiaba las sorpresas cuando puso sus dedos sobre mis labios evitando eficientemente que las palabras abandonaran mi boca.

-Pero…como se que no te gustan las sorpresas, he decidido decírtelo. Además quiero asegurarme que realmente quieres ir.

-Qué es Edward? Qué es?- le pregunté entusiasmada mientras él se reía- y yo que creía que no le gustaban las sorpresas, Miss Bella, pero me parece que si.

Le di un manotazo de broma en el hombro e hice un pequeño puchero.

-Dímelo antes de que me dé la vuelta y suba de nuevo las escaleras- le dije con una sonrisilla.

-Vale, vale pequeña brujilla. Hay una ciudad a unas cuantas millas de aquí que se llama Clayton. Uno de mis clientes es de allí y mencionó que un grupo de vecinos de la ciudad van a representar una obra de teatro, Romeo y Julieta para ser mas exactos. Sé lo mucho que te gusta Shakespeare, así que pensé que te gustaría ir.

De verdad que me conocia bien.

-Oh, Edward!- dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla sin pensármelo dos veces- es maravilloso, claro que quiero ir!

La cara de Edward era una de puro asombro. Vale que nos abrazábamos de vez en cuando-abrazos puros e inocentes- pero nunca había hecho nada tan directo.

-Lo...lo siento Edward. Es que estoy muy emocionada- dije tartamudeando nerviosamente.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, volviendo rápidamente en sí y me sonrió gentilmente.

-Oh no Bella, no, estoy encantado con tu reacción. También estoy agradecido de que estés tan feliz. Por favor, no sientas que tienes que disculparte- me dijo ofreciéndome su mano que yo acepté de inmediato.

Lo agradable de su tacto me sorprendió. Su cercanía me calmaba como nada antes lo había hecho y hacía que la vergüenza que había sentido antes, desapareciera mientras miraba a sus dulces ojos esmeralda.

-Nos vamos?- me preguntó.

-Si, deja que vaya a buscar mi chal y podremos marcharnos.

-Yo iré a por el. Por qué no vas a avisar a Esme de que nos marchamos y le dices que te traeré de vuelta antes de que anochezca?

-Claro, volveré enseguida.

-Te estaré esperando en el porche, amor.

Corrí hacia el patio donde Esme estaba remendando un mandil.

-Esme, Edward va a llevarme a Clayton, vamos a ver Romeo y Julieta. Ha prometido traerme de vuelta antes del anocheces.

-Oh Bella! Eso es encantador por su parte. Conoce perfectamente como llegar a tu corazón, verdad?- me dijo con media sonrisa, haciendo que me sonrojara profundamente.

-Su, supongo que si. Es un hombre maravilloso, no crees?

-Si querida, si lo és. Además él te adora, Bella.

-Crees que estoy llevando las cosas muy lentamente, Esme?

-No querida- me contestó dándome una palmadita en la mano- tu solo sigue haciendo las cosas a la velocidad con la que te sientas cómoda y todo saldrá como debe. Te va a esperar para siempre, estoy segura de ello. Ahora, márchate de aquí y disfruta de tu día.

-Gracias Esme, nos vemos mas tarde, Adiós!- dije antes de darme la vuelta caminando con rapidez hacia el porche.

-Adiós querida! Y llevad cuidado!- dijo Esme mientras me iba.

Lo que me dijo Esme de "te va a esperar para siempre" retumbaba en mi cabeza a la vez que me acercaba a la puerta principal. De verdad creía que aquello era cierto, pero lo que yo no quería era que esperara tanto tiempo por mi. La verdad es que estaba totalmente segura de estar preparada para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, pero no sabia como hacerlo. Yo no soy la clase de chica que dice las cosas directamente o que da el primer paso, pero sabia que era cosa mía el hacer que las cosas se movieran hacia delante. Él solo estaba esperando una señal que le indicara que estaba preparada. Y cómo iba a hacer yo eso? Cuál era la forma mas adecuada de hacerlo?

-Lista?- me preguntó una vez que al fin salí.

-Si, por supuesto!

Salimos rápidamente del pueblo mientras yo no paraba de hablar y hablar de lo contenta que estaba de poder ir a ver la obra. Había leído Romeo y Julieta mas veces de las que podía recordar, pero nunca había visto una representación con actores antes. Decir que estaba entusiasmada, era decir poco.

-Edward, no puedo creerlo- le dije mientras continuábamos nuestro camino.

Él rió ante mi entusiasmo.

-Estoy agradecido, Bella. Sabia que te gustaría la sorpresa, pero no creí que te alegrarías tanto!

-Bueno, pues me alegra. Es una de las cosas mas bonitas que nunca nadie ha hecho por mi.

-De verdad?- me preguntó con un tono de incredulidad en la voz.

-Si- dije algo avergonzada- esto significa mucho para mi, es decir, que tu hagas algo como esto por mi.

Edward me miró con nerviosismo antes de volver la mirada a los caballos.

-Que?

-Es que no te has dado cuenta todavía, Bella?

-Qué quieres decir, Edward?- le pregunté totalmente confundida.

-Haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para hacerte feliz- dijo soltando una mano de las riendas para coger una de las mías.

-Oh!- dije mientras me sonrojaba profundamente.

-Lo siento, amor- dijo separando su mano de la mía- no quería avergonzarte.

-No, no es eso. Ya sabes que yo me sonrojo con cualquier cosa. Es muy amable por tu parte decir eso.

-Sabes que todo lo que digo es cierto- dijo estrechándome la mano de nuevo antes de volver a coger las riendas.

Fuimos en silencio durante el resto del camino, escuchando el ruido de los caballos al andar y el sonido del viento al pasar cerca de nuestras orejas. Pude pillar a Edward mirándome de reojo un par de veces, con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios y sus ojos llenos de un sentimiento y emoción que hacían que mi corazón se acelerara. Algo en mi estaba convencido de que hoy iba a cambiar todo entre nosotros, incluso si ni yo misma sabia que significaba eso.

La anticipación hizo que el viaje se me hiciera mas largo de lo que era y no pude evitar ilusionarme aun más cuando vi dibujarse el perfil de una ciudad en la distancia.

-Es eso Clayton?- le pregunté a Edward.

-Si, ya no estamos muy lejos.

Conforme nos íbamos acercando, me di cuenta de que la ciudad era un poco mas grande que Sand Rock, con mas tiendas y gente que en nuestra pequeña ciudad.

-Sooo- dijo Edward tirando de las riendas y parando a los caballos.

Miré hacia mi derecha y vi un escenario con bancos delante para el publico.

-Ya hemos llegado. Es un poco pronto, pero quería asegurarme de que tuviéramos los mejores sitios.

-Gracias Edward, esto es maravilloso.

Me sorprendió ver un ligero sonrojo en la maravillosa cara de Edward. El me sonrió una vez mas antes de bajar del carruaje y llegar hacia mi lado.

-Ven- me dijo alzando los brazos hacia mi.

Me levanté con cuidado, me giré hacia él y me incliné para poner con cuidado mis manos sobre sus hombros. Sus manos me cogieron con delicadeza de la cintura y me levantó hacia él. Pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera en aquél m omento mientras él me bajaba hacia el suelo. Permanecimos mirándonos a los ojos todo el rato. Vi- en sus preciosos ojos- la plétora de emociones que yo sentía y noté como mi corazón se hinchaba por la admiración que sentía por él.

-Muy bien- dijo cuando se aseguro de que mis pies estaban firmemente en el suelo- y ahora, por qué no vamos a asegurarnos de coger los mejores sitios, hmm?- me preguntó ofreciéndome su brazo.

-Suena maravilloso- le contesté enlazando mi brazo con el suyo y recostándome contra él todo lo que se consideraba adecuado. Me había dado cuenta de que mis piernas se me habían quedado un poco débiles gracias a la interacción de antes y creí que me caería si él no me sujetaba.

Intenté conducir toda mi energía hacia las ganas que tenia de ver la obra de teatro, esperando distraer mis pensamientos de Edward y del lío de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

El espectáculo empezó y me vi totalmente enganchada a él. Yo ya me esperaba que aquello iba a ser maravilloso, pero terminó siento muchísimo mejor que eso. Después de todos los años que llevaba leyendo Romeo y Julieta nunca me hubiera imaginado que iba a verlo representado en una obra de teatro, pero este maravilloso hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado, con una sonrisa en la cara, lo había hecho posible. Había hecho que cumpliera un sueño que ni si quiera yo sabia que tenia.

Me había quedado enamorada de todo y no quería que acabara. Quería quedarme viviendo en aquel momento especial, pero como se dice "todo lo bueno llega a su fin". Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, la obra llegó a su fin y los actores empezaron a saludar a la audiencia. Yo aplaudí tan fuerte como el resto de los espectadores, poniéndome de pie para mostrar lo mucho que me había gustado su interpretación. Miré a Edward y vi como me sonreía ampliamente mientras aplaudida. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi estomago hizo algo raro ante aquello. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que nos vimos sacados de nuestro trance por un silbido proveniente del hombre sentado detrás de nosotros. Aparentemente había disfrutado muchísimo del show y lo estaba demostrando muy ruidosamente.

Unos minutos después, todo el mundo empezó a abandonar sus asientos.

-Lista para irnos?- me preguntó Edward con suavidad.

-Si.

-Quieres que vayamos a alguna de las tiendas antes de marcharnos?

-Oh, hoy no al menos. Quizás podríamos volver pronto y explorar la ciudad?

-Eso estaría bien. Podríamos pasar el día aquí y venir con los demás.

-Seguro que les gustaría, Edward. A mi me encantaría. Tenemos que organizarlo todo, bueno...-dije riendo- una vez que se lo digamos a Alice, ella lo planeará todo, nosotros solo tendremos que seguirla.

Edward rió conmigo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Él sabia perfectamente como era Alice cuando se ponía a hacer algo. Había estado en su trayectoria cuando se había encargado de organizar la fiesta de la iglesia.

-Deberíamos comer algo antes de volver. No puedo permitir que pases hambre, no?- dijo divertido.

-No, claro que no. Alguna sugerencia?

-Si- me dijo- conozco el sitio perfecto.

Me dirigió calle abajo hacia un pequeño restaurante que tenia un letrero que ponía _"Sue´s"_

-Te va a gustar este sitio. Sue, la dueña, es muy amable y una buena cocinera. Hace mucho tiempo que la conozco. Aunque debo advertirte...que le gusta mucho tomar el pelo a la gente, pero de buena manera- dijo con una risita.

-Esta bien, has olvidado que vivo con Rose y Alice? Así que tomarme el pelo es una cosa común para mi.

Volvió a reír y abrió la puerta del local para que pudiera entrar.

_Sue´s_ estaba realmente lleno de gente. Yo arrugué la frente al darme cuenta que seria difícil pasar tiempo tranquilamente con Edward en aquel lugar. Empecé a pensar que debería de haberle dicho que podía esperar y que podríamos haber comido algo en la Harvey House.

-Edward!- oí la voz de una mujer gritar con entusiasmo.

Era una mujer de aspecto entrañable con una larga melena lisa y negra como el carbón.

-Hola Sue! Cómo estás hoy?

-Estoy bien, cariño. Hace mucho que no te veía, ven y dame un abrazo, guapo hombretón.

En aquel momento, la cara de Edward se puso de un rojo brillante que no había visto antes, a la vez que caminaba hacia donde estaba Sue para abrazarla. Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Sue se fijaron en mi. Me sonrió mientras se acercaba a mi y me cogía las manos entre las suyas.

-Y quien es esta encantadora muchacha? No vas a presentarnos, Edward?- dijo mirándole con reproche.

-Lo siento terriblemente, Sue. Ella es Bella Swan. Es una de las muchachas que trabajan en la Harvey House de Sand Rock. Bella, ella es Sue Clearwater. Ella y su marido, Harry, son amigos míos desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Clearwater.

-Lo mismo digo, pero llámame Sue. No te responderé si me llamas Sra. Clearwater- dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, entonces debe llamarme Bella.

-Y ahora, qué puedo hacer por vosotros?- preguntó Sue con felicidad.

-Bueno, hemos venido a la ciudad a ver una representación de Romeo y Julieta y he pensado que era un buen momento para introducir a Bella a tu buenísima cocina.

-Oh- exclamó Sue, dándole un golpecito a Edward- siempre tan encantador.

-Solo digo la verdad, Sue- dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Vale, vosotros dos sentaos. Volveré con la comida enseguida- nos dijo antes de volver a entrar en la cocina- Harry!- gritó Sue- sírveles a Edward y Bella algo de beber mientras esperan la comida.

Edward y yo nos reímos cuando vimos a Harry saludar al estilo militar cuando Sue no lo miraba antes de servirnos algo de beber.

No nos costó nada entablar conversación mientras esperábamos a que Sue nos trajera la comida. Edward había encontrado una mesa un poco mas alejada de las demás cerca de la cocina donde fuimos capaces de disfrutar de la compañía del otro, incluso entre la ruidosa atmósfera en la que nos encontrábamos. Estaba bien estar con él de aquella manera. Alejados de todo, en ese momento, éramos capaces de solo ser nosotros mismos.

PVE

Dios, la amaba. La quería. Quería casarme con ella. Quería construir una vida con ella. Solo esperaba que pudiéramos hacerlo realidad algún día. Bella Swan me había cambiado, eso era seguro. Nunca había pensado cosas como aquellas, nunca había pensado en una mujer de la manera en que pensaba en ella.

-Todo listo!- dijo Sue poniendo sendos platos de comida frente a nosotros y haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-Has puesto todo lo que tenias en la cocina en los platos, Sue?- dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Muy gracioso, Ed- dijo poniendo énfasis en mi apodo, sabiendo perfectamente que odiaba cualquier variación de mi nombre.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que los dos tuvierais una buena comida y que no tuvierais hambre de camino a casa.. pero puedo llevármelo de nuevo a la cocina- me dijo levantando una ceja como retándome a que la contradijera.

-No, no, sabes que lo estoy bromeando contigo, Sue- dije intentando poner la mirada mas inocente que pude en mi cara.

-Para ya, Edward. No me mires así!

Continué poniendo toda la inocencia que pude en mi cara, incluso recurrí a parpadear rápidamente poniendo mas cara de niño bueno.

-Maldito seas!- dijo mientras que Bella reía abiertamente- cómete la comida y lárgate de mi restaurante, sinvergüenza!- dijo Sue riendo antes de ir a ver como estaban los demás clientes.

Bella y yo prácticamente inhalamos la comida que teníamos delante. No mentía al decir que la comida de Sue era estupenda. Era una maestra en lo que se refería a la cocina.

-Mmm- dijo Bella mientras continuaba devorando su comida. Ese sonido hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera que era totalmente inadecuada en publico, pero aquella reacción se estaba convirtiendo cada vez mas y mas frecuente cuando estaba en su compañía o pensaba en ella.

-Te gusta?- le pregunté intentando dirigir mi atención lejos de pensamientos tan lascivos.

-Que si me gusta? No. Que si me encanta? Absolutamente si! No bromeabas, ella es una cocinera fenomenal!

-Si, pero no le digas lo que te voy a decir ahora. Vosotras, señoritas de la Harvey House, le hacéis una muy buena competencia.

-Qué va!- exclamó Bella- nunca hemos cocinado algo tan bueno como esto!

-Te subestimas, cariño. Tu y las otras señoritas habéis creado comidas tan maravillosas como esta. Prometo que es la verdad- dije poniendo la mano sobre el corazón.

-Eres un encanto, Edward. Gracias.

Continuamos comiendo en silencio hasta que Bella se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento y suspiró.

-No puedo comer mas! Si lo hago, puede que explote!- dijo haciéndome reír.

-Sé como te sientes. Puede que después de esto no como es un par de días- dije palmeándome la tripa.

-Todo bien por aquí?- dijo Sue haciéndonos dar un bote. Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que se había acercado.

-Si señora- dije- ha estado tan bien como siempre.

-Si, si que lo estaba Sue. Eres una cocinera brillante. Creo que he comido demasiado!

-Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado, querida. Oír eso le hace bien a mi corazón.

-Sue, ha sido genial verte de nuevo, pero de verdad que tenemos que irnos. He prometido llevar a Bella de vuelta a casa antes de que anochezca- le dije mientras que Bella se ponía de pie.

-Claro cariño, lo comprendo. Ha sido maravilloso verte de nuevo- dijo con suavidad mientras me daba otro abrazo.

-Gracias Sue- le dije al oído antes de separarnos.

-De nada mi niño- dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla y sonriéndome.

Sue me hizo una señal para que me acercara a ella.

-Ella es la elegida, cariño. No la dejes marchar y no te olvides de dejar que prepare la comida de la boda!- dijo con una risita.

Me reí con ella antes de darle un beso en la cabeza.

-Claro Sue.

Entonces ella se acercó a Bella, la abrazó y le susurró algo también, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Vale vosotros dos- dijo Sue, dando una palmada- fuera de aquí. Llevad cuidado y volved pronto a visitarme!

-Lo haremos!- dijimos los dos a la vez antes de salir por la puerta camino a casa.

-Edward?

-Si, amor?

-Aun queda mucho tiempo hasta que se ponga el sol, no crees?

-Bastante, por qué?

-Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos ir a nuestra pradera y pasar un rato tranquilos. Ha sido un día maravilloso, pero con mucho ruido y gente. He pensado que quizá seria bueno pasar un rato en un lugar mas tranquilo y hablar un poco mas.

-Es una idea maravillosa. Tendría que ir al Salón y dejar los caballos con Feliz, pero después podríamos ir dando un paseo. Te parece bien?

-Es perfecto- dijo sonriendo.

Estaba contento y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Habíamos pasado muchos ratos en muestra pradera disfrutando de la compañía mutua, pero algo parecía diferente esta vez. Tenia un presentimiento de que algo iba a cambiar entre los dos. Solo esperaba que el cambio fuera para mejor!


	11. Dime que me quieres

CAPITULO 11: DIME QUE ME QUIERES.

PVB

Me pareció como si el viaje de vuelta a Sand Rock hubiera pasado más rápido que el de ida a Clayton. Juraría que Edward estaba haciendo que los caballos fueran mas rápido que antes.

-Wow, no puedo creer que ya estemos en casa- dije cuando oí el silbato del tren en la distancia, anunciando su llegada a la estación.

Edward sonrió y con esa sonrisa obtuve mi respuesta. Definitivamente había estado haciendo que los caballos fueran mas deprisa para que llegáramos antes. Giré mi cara hacia un lado para que no viera mi sonrisa. Estaba encantada de que estuviera tan ansioso por pasar tiempo conmigo, a solas, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Sabia que ya era hora de que tuviéramos una conversación seria a cerca de nuestra relación. Yo quería mas. Sentía que estaba preparada para algo mas. Sabia que él estaba listo para mas, solo me estaba esperando.

Teníamos mucho de qué hablar. A mi me preocupaba su empleo. Pensaba que no podría casarme con él si seguía dirigiendo el Salón. Quizá aquello era juzgarlo con facilidad por mi parte, pero vivir bajo aquella atmósfera no era lo ideal. Por una parte estaban los hombres borrachos y escandalosos con los que tenia que lidiar y por otra parte, estaba Tanya. Ella siempre se estaba intentando colgar de Edward de alguna manera y hacia comentarios odiosos y soeces contra mí. Edward se lo reprochaba cada vez que lo hacia y yo me enfadaba extremadamente con ella por eso. Pero aún así, ella seguía allí. Quería preguntarle a Edward sobre eso. Me empezaba a preguntar si habría habido algo entre ellos mas de lo que yo sabia.

-qué es lo que estás pensando, amor? Parece que estuvieras a miles de kilómetros de aquí- me dijo Edward devolviéndome a la realidad.

-En nada...-le dije.

-De verdad?

Me giré para mirarlo y vi que tenia una mirada preocupada en los ojos.

-Si- dijo golpeando su hombro con el mío- te lo prometo.

-Oct- dijo tranquilamente mientras entrábamos en la ciudad.

A los caballos no les había dado tiempo a parar por completo frente al salón cuando Edward soltó las riendas, saltó del carro y corrió hacia mi lado para ayudarme a bajar.

-Dónde está el fuego?- le dije riendo cuando me puso en el suelo.

Él rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de abrazarme fuertemente contra él.

-Solo quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo- dijo soltándome con una sonrisa- volveré tan pronto como encuentre a Félix, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, yo les haré compañía a los caballos.

-Que suerte tienen los caballos- murmuró dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

Sonreí mientras lo veía alejarse, casi corriendo hacia la parte trasera del edificio en busca de Félix. Félix era otro de los empleados de Edward, uno de los buenos. Me trataba con amabilidad y siempre tenia algo divertido que decir. Edward siempre decía que no había nadie mejor para encargarse de sus caballos.

-Hey Bella!- gritó Félix girando la esquina del edificio con Edward.

-Hola Félix! Qué tal estás hoy?

-Bien, señorita- dijo con una sonrisa y un saludo con el sombrero.

A Félix también le gustaba flirtear un poco, pero no de mala manera. Su mujer, Heidi, lo colgaría por los pies si fuera de otra manera.

-Bien Ed, me encargaré de los caballos y les daré de comer. Vosotros marchaos y pasad un buen rato.

-gracias Félix y no me llames Ed- le dijo con una mueca.

Edward odiaba cuando le acortaban el nombre, pero a Félix parecía no importarle. Era algo común entre ellos.

-Listo, amor?- me preguntó tendiéndome el brazo.

-Siempre-lo miré a los ojos entrelazando su brazo con el mío.

Caminamos juntos disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro prado.

Estaba excitada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo con cada paso que dábamos.

-una tarde preciosa- dije en voz alta.

El cielo era de un azul brillante y había unas pequeñas nubes alargadas en el horizonte. El sol brillaba iluminando todo bajo él y la brisa era fresca al tiempo que acariciaba mi cara y alborotaba mi pelo.

-Si lo es. Imaginas como estará nuestro prado en un día como este? No puedo esperar a pasar tiempo contigo allí- dijo apretándome la mano con la suya mientras yo seguía agarrada a su brazo.

-Lo veremos en un rato- dije apoyando mi cabeza contra su hombro suspirado contenta.

Quería a ese hombre, realmente lo quería.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en un confortable silencio y los nervios que había sentido desde que había decidido venir aquí con él, habían desaparecido temporalmente. Pronto vi el circulo de luz que revelaba que nos estábamos acercando a nuestro destino y los nervio aparecieron otra vez. No tenia ni idea de lo que iba a pasar en los siguientes momentos de mi vida, solo esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

Estaba casi temblando de anticipación y preocupación a la vez que empezamos a caminar dentro del prado.

-Te encuentras bien, amor?- preguntó Edward notando mi nerviosismo.

-S...s...si-tartamudee.

Edward me miró preocupado, le sonreí, intentando que viera que estaba bien, pero no lo engañé. Sabia que algo me preocupaba.

-Ven, amor. Sentémonos a hablar- dijo dirigiéndome a nuestro sitio al pié de una pequeña colina llena de hierba. El mismo sitio donde había tropezado y caído en sus brazos la primera vez.

Nos sentamos y estuvimos en silencio un rato, como siempre hacíamos cuando íbamos allí. La grandeza del valle que teníamos delante, te pedía un momento de reflexión. Todo alrededor era claro, brillante y vivo.

-Es tan bonito- murmuró.

-Si- dijo Edward. Lo miré y vi que me estaba mirando y sentí como me ponía totalmente colorada- tú lo eres. Antes de que llegara estaba seguro de que este lugar era la creación mas hermosa que mis ojos habían visto. Incluso aquel primer día, cuando estabas tan enfadada conmigo, me cautivaste. No me merecía ni que me dieras una oportunidad, pero fui un egoísta y no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad, cuando al fin me la ofreciste.

-Edward- dije interrumpiendo su declaración de culpa- claro que te mereces una oportunidad. Empezamos con mal pie. Sé que tus intenciones eran buenas cuando escribiste esas cartas. Ahora lo veo. Solo intentabas ayudar a un amigo. Aunque no fuera lo correcto, no me arrepiento de que lo hicieras. Si no hubieras convencido a Carlisle de que continuara con aquello, entonces ni tu ni yo nos hubiésemos conocido. No me imagino mi vida sin ti ahora.

-No tienes ni idea de lo bien que me suenan esas palabras, Bella. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te aprecio. Eres mi vida. Te adoro. Te quiero con todo mi corazón. Te quiero.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se me hinchara el corazón de alegría y las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

-Oh Edward- dije entre lagrimas- yo también te quiero, te quiero muchísimo.

Su radiante sonrisa me encendió el corazón. Este maravilloso hombre era el dueño de mi corazón.

-No llores, amor- susurró gentilmente cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos y limpiando mis lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-Son lagrimas de alegría, Edward- le aseguré.

-Bien- murmuró antes de acercarse a mi cara y besar las lagrimas de una de mis mejillas para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra- te quiero Bella- susurró antes de darme un beso en la nariz.

Lo miré a los ojos me sorprendí al ver el amor y la pasión que se reflejaban en ellos. Sabia lo que iba a pasar a continuación y hoy estaba preparada para ello.

-Te quiero- me dijo mientras continuaba acunando mi cara en sus manos mientras se acercaba a mi. Su mirada se posó en mis labios. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo me quemaban a la vez que sus labios tocaron los míos. Mi corazón latía acelerado y podía sentirlo en mis oídos.

-Bella- dijo separándose de mi, dándonos así espacio para que recobráramos el aliento.

Quitó una mano de mi cara y con el brazo que le había quedado libre, me rodeó la cintura acercándome mas a él. La mano que aún estaba en mi cara pasó a la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras que sus dedos se entrelazaban con mi pelo a la vez que acercaba mis labios a los suyos de nuevo. Estaba siendo todo un caballero- cosa que adoraba- pero que quería era que me besara sin contenerse.

Empujé mis manos contra su pecho y el se separo de mi. Un az de rechazo se dibujó en sus ojos. Le sonreí con dulzura antes de agarrar su camisa en mis manos.

-Bésame con sentimiento Edward, no te contengas- dije acercándolo a mi y besándolo con una fuerza que hasta a mi misma me sorprendió.

Solté su camisa y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, empujando sus labios con fuerza contra los míos. Me sentí salvaje.

Abrí la boca, queriendo mas y esperando a que él captara lo que quería decir con ellos. Estábamos solos, sin nadie que nos juzgara por ser participes de un comportamiento inapropiado. La verdad es que no había nada de inapropiado en lo que estábamos haciendo. Estaba besando al hombre al que amaba y quería hacerlo en condiciones, quería que fuera memorable para los dos. Él obviamente entendió mi invitación pasó tentativamente su dulce lengua por mis labios. Aquella sensación fue increíble y él aprovechó la ocasión para mordisquear su labio inferior.

Solo me habían besado un par de veces en mi vida, cosa que se podría considerar demasiadas veces para una dama como yo. La primera fue cuando yo tenia 11 años y fue con el hijo de unos amigos de la familia. Ni si quiera recordaba su nombre. El beso fue torpe, con demasiada saliva y definitivamente digno de no volverse a repetir. Mi segundo beso fue cuando tenia 17 años y fue con Jacob. Como su padre estaba tan empeñado a que estuviéramos juntos, decidimos ver si la cosa tenia futuro. Fue el beso mas asqueroso de mi vida. Fue definitivamente como besar a mi hermano. Gracias a Dios, Jacob sintió lo mismo al besarme.

Pero este beso en cambio, no era en nada como los anteriores. Edward estaba poniendo todas y cada una de sus emociones en el. Podía sentir su amor, pasión y alegría. Pareció durar una eternidad, pero sentí que no fue suficiente cuando Edward se separó de mi otra vez. Puso su frente sobre la MIA, respirando profundamente y disfrutando de la intimidad del momento.

-Wow- dije rompiendo el silencio.

Edward se rió y se acercó a darme un beso en la nariz.

-Wow de verdad. Eres maravillosa, amor. Sabia que besarte seria uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero ha sido mayor que eso, mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dije separándome y sonriéndole.

Quería volverlo a besar y mi deseo se hizo patente cuando mis ojos se movieron a sus labios.

Edward se rió cuando se dio cuenta de que mi mirada, cosa que me hizo sonrojar. El se echó hacia atrás contra la pequeña colina que tenia a la espalda con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

-Ven- me llamó extendiendo sus brazos.

Me moví y me situé entre sus piernas apoyando mi espalda contra su pecho y mi cabeza en su hombro. Sus dedos se movieron por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano, donde entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

-Nunca me imaginé que el día se iba a volver de esta manera- admitió con suavidad- pero no me quejo. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decirte lo que sentía y llevaba queriendo besarme incluso antes de que llegaras.

Me giré a mirarlo con lo que sabia que era su mirada se sorpresa en la cara. Él me sonrió y me acaricio el labio con el pulgar. Se inclinó y me besó rápidamente una, dos y hasta tres veces.

-T...tu querías besarme incluso antes de que viniera?

-Si Bella. Me enamoré de ti por tus cartas. Eran tan pasionales, tan dulces, tan extraordinarias. Tu eras todo lo que podía pedir. Es por eso que creo que continué escribiendo esas cartas en vez de convencer a Carlisle de que lo hiciera él. Quería tener una conexión contigo, aunque no fuera a tener mucha vida. Nunca imaginé que acabaría así, pero estoy agradecido de que haya sido así. No quiero dejarte ir nunca- confesó Edward.

-Entonces no lo hagas- susurré acercándome para besarlo de nuevo.

Cualquier pensamiento sobre los problemas que podríamos tener debidos a su trabajo se me olvidaron mientras que nuestros labios se movían a la vez. No podía dejar que mis miedos mancharan este momento. Tendríamos mucho tiempo para hablar de ello, pero por ahora, estaba feliz de pasar ese momento en los brazos de Edward, sabiendo que todo saldría bien y que aquel era mi lugar. Con aquel atractivo y dulce hombre. Para siempre.


	12. Confia en mi

CAPITULO 12: CONFIA EN MIPVB

Me sentí flotar durante toda la semana que siguió a aquel día. Edward parecía ser todo en lo que podía pensar y encontraba difícil concentrarme en mis tareas diarias. Me quedaba absorta de vez en cuando mientras pensaba en él y fantaseaba con nuestro futuro. No era raro encontrarme mirando a la nada mientras baria el mismo trozo de suelo durante un buen rato o fregando el mismo plato durante casi una hora hasta que alguien me hacia volver a la realidad. Estaba agradecida de que Esme no se enfadara conmigo, por el contrario, ella se reía de mi comportamiento y Alice y Rose se unían a ella, pero la verdad es que a penas se metían conmigo por ello. Sabían lo que pasaba y estaban muy contentas por mi, incluso Rose que al principio no había sido una gran fan de Edward, me estaba dando su apoyo.

Todas me habían atacado ansiosas por obtener detalles de lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos. Tan pronto como había cruzado la puerta de casa tras otro beso de Edward. Todos los minutos de nuestro día juntos se habían quedado gravados a fuego de mi memoria, pero aquel dulce beso de buenas noches y la manera en la que me cogió en sus brazos, mirándome como si fuera algo precioso. Incluso ahora, se me aceleraba el corazón con solo recordarlo

Flashback

Edward me envolvió en sus brazos fuertemente, apretándome muy fuerte como queriendo que me fundiera con él.

-No quiero despedirme de ti- murmuró en mi pelo

-Yo tampoco-suspiré- no estoy preparada para dejar marchar nuestro día juntos.

Se separó un poquito de mí para mirarme. Su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía mientras levantaba una mano para acariciarme la carra mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-Te quiero- me susurró inclinandose para capturar mis labios en un dulce beso antes de que pusiera contestar a su declaración.

Sus labios se posaron en los míos con gentileza pero apasionadamente. Sabia que nunca tendría suficiente de él. Continuamos perdiéndonos en le beso hasta que oímos un ruido seguido de una risita. Edward se separó de mi con rapidez e hizo una mueca.

-Alice- dijimos a la vez echándonos a reír.

-Ella si que sabe como interrumpir en el mejor momento- dijo Edward riéndose y acercándome de nuevo a su lado.

-Si, pero supongo que ya es hora de que vuelva dentro.

Lo miré a los ojos y vi que las pocas ganas que tenia de marcharme, se reflejaban en los suyos. En aquel momento deseé que no se considerara inapropiado el invitarlo a pasar l noche conmigo. Cómo me encantaría pasar la noche entre los brazos de Edward y despertarme viéndolo sonreír.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya- dijo acercándose para darme un corto beso en los labios.

-Si- le dije con un hilo de voz.

-Puedo verte mañana?- me preguntó.

-Si, por supuesto. Ven a desayunar

-Eso estaría genial. Estaré aquí a primera hora.

-Bien. Sonaría muy tonto de mi parte si dijera que deseo que ya fuera mañana?

-No dulce Bella, yo también estaba pensando lo mismo. Ahora que sé que piensas lo mismo que yo, se me hará mas difícil separarme de ti.

Puse mi mano en su pecho y me puse de puntillas para poner un ultimo beso en sus labios aquella noche.

-Buenas noches- dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Buenas noches, Edward. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Bella. Que duermas bien. Sueña conmigo, porque sabes que yo soñaré contigo- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Lo observé hasta que lo vi desaparecer dentro del salón. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras entraba en casa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía plena y verdaderamente feliz.

Cuando crucé la puerta, fue prácticamente atacada por Alice.

-Oh Dios mío, Bella! Os estabais besando! Sabia que hoy iba a ser un buen día! Nos lo tienes que contar todo! Te ha dicho que te quiere? Le has dicho que lo quieres? Os habéis besado mas veces? Os vais a casar? Puedo organizar la boda?

-Jesús, Alice! Respira! Déjala contestar al menos una pregunta!- la interrumpió Rose.

Alice podía seguir preguntando sin parar cuando esta así de contenta.

-Creo que deberíamos ir todas al salón para estar mas cómodas y Bella podrá contarnos que tal le ha ido el día. Qué te parece, cariño?- preguntó Esme.

-Si, de acuerdo.

Nos acomodamos en el salon y les conté todo. Ellas se rieron, suspiraron y se emocionaron conmigo.

-Parece que no es tan malo al fin y al cabo- dijo Rose.

-Él es realmente maravilloso, Rose. Quién lo iba a decir?- dije riendo.

_Fin del Flashback._

-Va a venir Edward a cenar hoy, cariño?- me dijo Esme sacándome de mis recuerdos. La miré y vi como me sonreía. Edward había ido a desayunar, comer y cenar todos los días desde aquella noche.

-Si, claro.

-Bien, me aseguraré de guardarle un sitio. Me encanta tenerlo aquí. Es un joven encantador.

-Claro que lo es. Esme? De verdad que lo quiero, pero me preocupa su profesión. Sé que eso no lo define como persona y sé que es un hombre maravilloso, pero no se como manejar esto. Quiero decir, que me veo pasando el resto de mi vida con Edward, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo en su Salón. No quiero ni pensar en criar niños en ese ambiente. Creo que estoy saltando a conclusiones muy rápido, verdad?

-No cariño, claro que no. Esas son cosas en las que tienes que pensar cuando estás con alguien. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero el salón es su trabajo, no lo puede dejar de repente.

-Oh no, eso ya lo sé y nunca le pediría que lo dejara, la verdad es que no sé que pensar, Esme. Eloy confusa.

-Has hablado con Edward de esto?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues entonces, creo que seria bueno que loo hicieras. Necesita conocer que es lo que te preocupa y de asusta, deja que sea la persona a la que le confíes esto. Él te quiere, de eso no tengo duda. Deja que sea él el que calme tu cabeza y tu corazón.

-Tienes razón, Esme. Tenia pensado hablar con él de esto antes, pero ya sabes como acabaron las cosas- dije riendo y sonrojándome.

-Si, lo sé, pero no creo que te haya sentado tan mal como han surgido las cosas.

-Claro que no! Gracias Esme! Hablaré con el esta noche..

-Perfecto- dijo cogiéndome la mano y apretándomela con cariño.

El resto del día pareció pasar volando y de repente era la hora de la cena. Estábamos mas ocupadas que de costumbre y no tuve ni tiempo de saludar a Edward. Una hora mas tarde fue a buscarme a la cocina.

-Hola amor, estás muy ocupada hoy. Creo que volveré al salón y te dejaré trabajar. Que te parece si quedamos mañana para quedar un rato juntos?

-No, quédate por favor?- dije acogiéndole la mano- solo nos queda una hora para cerrar. De verdad que quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo.

-De acuerdo cariño, tengo que hacer algunas cosas en el salón, qué te parece si vuelvo en una hora?

-Claro, eso seria estupendo, te veré entonces Edward- dije acercándome a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se dio la vuelta antes de marcharse y puso una mano sobre su corazón y me sonrió. Era su manera de decirme que me quería.

El trabajo me mantuvo ocupada, lo que hizo que la hora pasara volando y antes de que me diera cuenta, Edward volvió a la misma vez que se marchaba el ultimo cliente.

-Hey, puedes esperarme en la sala?- le pregunté- necesito ayudar a las chicas a recoger todo esto.

-De acuerdo, cariño- dijo cogiéndome la mano acercándola a sus labios y besando mis nudillos. Yo me sonrojé profundamente y él me sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

-Oh, vamos, deja de hacer el tonto!- dije moviendo la mano para hacer que se marchara antes de volver a la cocina.

Cuando crucé la puerta, Esme se volvió hacia mi con las manos en las caderas y una mirada seria en la cara.

-Y qué crees que estás haciendo, señorita?

-Q...que...qué quieres decir, Esme?- le pregunté nerviosa.

-Sal ahí fuera y habla con Edward. Tengo ayuda de sobra y nos aseguraremos de darte la intimidad que necesitas. No dejes esto para mas tarde, Bella. Aclara todas las dudas que tengas sobre vosotros dos para que podáis avanzar sin todo ese peso sobre tus hombros.

Corrí hacia ella y le di un abrazo.

-Gracias Esme, eres la mejor.

-Oh calla! Ahora vete de aquí- dijo dándome un golpecito con su paño.

Salí de la cocina tan rápido como me lo permitieron los pies y me encontré enseguida en el regazo de Edward. Él me sonrió y me rodeó fuertemente con los brazos, mi cara se acercó a la suya y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.

Me separé de él con rapidez y él protestó con un gruñido. Yo quería continuar tanto como él, pero sabia que no hablaríamos nada si no parábamos las cosas en este momento.

-Sabes que me encanta besarte, Edward, pero tenemos que hablar, no puedo posponer esto mas-

-Lo sé, llevas razón amor, hablemos.

Me levanté de su regazo y le ofrecí mi mano. Él entrelazó nuestros dedos acariciando los míos con su pulgar.

-Sabes que te quiero y mucho. No sabia que podía sentir esto por nadie, pero tu has cambiado todo eso. Eres un buen hombre, tienes un corazón amable y eres tremendamente leal. Yo...no puedo...no sé como expresar lo que estoy pensando- bufé frustrada.

-Esto tienen que ver con el salón, verdad?- preguntó Edward.

-Si, lo siento. Sé que es tu forma de ganarte la vida, pero a mi también me afecta. Qué pasaría si nos llegáramos a casar? Y si tuviéramos niños? No puedo empezar una vida contigo o crear una familia así! Se que esto es prematuro, pero no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Pienso en ello todo el tiempo.

-Piensas en casarte conmigo?- me preguntó muy contento.

-Si, claro.

-Bella- suspiró- no he sido tan feliz nunca. Tengo toda la intención de casarme contigo algún día. No te preocupes por nada, mi dulce ángel. Todo saldrá bien, confía en mi por favor. Dime que confías en mi.

-Claro que confió en ti. Si dices que todo saldrá bien, entonces te creo. Solo necesitaba que supieras lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

-Quiero que siempre seas honesta conmigo y que me digas que es lo que te preocupa. No te guardes nada, amor. Te prometo que todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

-De acuerdo, Edward. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, siempre- me susurró antes de acercarse a mi y posar un dulce beso en mis labios.

Justo cuando las cosas se empezaban a poner interesantes de nuevo, oímos un ruido enorme procedente del porche. Cuando nos separamos, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y Tanya entró como una bala en la casa.

-Edward! Dios mio, es que siempre estás aquí? No recuerdas que tienes un negocio que manejar? Crees que puedes despegarte lo suficiente de los labios de esta zorrita y encargarte de tus responsabilidades?- gritó.

Yo solté un jadeo tras oír el nombre con el que se había referido a mi.

-Escúchame bien Tanya, Bella NO es ninguna zorra y seria recomendable que recordaras que no debes hablar de ella o a ella de esa manera nunca mas. Otra cosa, yo soy tu jefe y debes tratarme con respeto. No te atrevas a darme ordenes, entendido?

-Perfectamente- dijo con un bufido.

-Bien, ahora quiero que te disculpes con Bella y vuelvas al salón. Volveré cuando yo crea conveniente y ni un minuto antes. Si tienes algún problema díselo a Félix y él se encargará de todo hasta que yo vuelva.

Tanya nos miró forzadamente y cruzó los brazos como una niña mal criada.

-Tanya, ahora!

-No, Edward- dije poniendo una mano en su brazo- no quiero una disculpa suya si no la siente de verdad, no quiero oír una disculpa que no es sincera, especialmente de su parte.

-Como te atreves, zorra! Tu te crees tan perfecta, pudorosa y correcta. No eres nada! Eres simple y aburrida. Se puede olvidar alguien de ti perfectamente. Espera a que Edward consiga lo que realmente quiere de ti. Una vez que por fin hablaras esas piernas para él y obtenga su premio, te dejará aquí y volverá a su vida en el Salón. Él no te quiere- dijo con desprecio.

Vi como la mandíbula de Edward se flexionaba de la rabia y daba un paso hacia Tanya.

-Fuera de aquí!- dijo con voz amenazadora- vuelve al salon y asegúrate de estar despierta cuando llegue, tu y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla a cerca de tu comportamiento de esta noche. No te acerques a Bella nunca mas! LARGATE!

Los ojos de Tanya se abrieron como platos antes de darse la vuelta y salir a toda prisa por la puerta. Una vez que se hubo marchado yo salí corriendo escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación sollozando. Ella siempre estaba diciendo cosas hirientes sobre mi cuando me veía o mirándome mal, pero esto era lo peor que había hecho.

-Bella!- oí gritar a Edward tras de mi mientras subía las escaleras- espera amor, por favor, espera!

Llegué a mi habitación cerré la puerta dando un portazo y me tiré en la cama sollozando en mi almohada. Oí como llamaban a la puerta con suavidad, pero lo ignoré. La puerta se abrió lentamente y oí pisadas acercándose a mi cama y sentí como alguien se sentaba y me acariciaba el pelo.

-Oh, Bella...- me dijo una dulce voz- hemos oído todo.

Levanté la cabeza y vi la cara preocupada de Alice.

-Todo?

-Si cariño, todo. No creas ni una palabra, ella es una agria y vengativa bruja.

-Dónde está Edward?

-Ha vuelto al salon, estaba muy enfadado. Ha dicho que no te merecías nada de esto y que lo sentía mucho.

Me puso mas triste pensar que había vuelto al salón. Creí que habría venido a buscarme.

-Ha dicho cuando volvería?

-No, no ha dicho nada. Pero estoy segura de que volverá mañana- dijo en un suspiro.

Pero no lo hizo y tampoco apareció el día después de ese, o el siguiente. Había pasado una semana y no lo había visto ni de reojo. Me estaba empezando a preocupar. No era de su estilo desaparecer sin mas. Tenia que saber lo que estaba pasando, así que con todas mis fuerzas me dirigí hacia el salon. Crucé las puertas por primera vez desde aquel primer día en el que conocí a Edward por primera vez cara a cara. Me di cuenta de que Félix estaba tras la barra y me dirigí hacia él.

-Bella!

-Hola Félix, cómo estás?

-Bien y tu?

-No tan bien

-Siento oír eso.

Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-Félix, dónde está Edward? Llevo sin verlo una semana!

-Es que no lo sabes?- me pregunto con una expresión confusa en la cara

-No sé nada Félix, no he hablado con él en una semana- dije alzando la voz.

-Lo siento Bella, se ha marchado.

-Qué quieres decir con que se ha marchado?- le pregunté entrando en estado de pánico.

-Se fue hace una semana. Creí que te había dicho hacia donde se dirigía, pero ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Qué tiene sentido?

-Dejó algo para ti, parece ser una carta. Dijo que seguramente te pasarías por aquí y que cuando lo hicieras te diera esto- dijo sacando un sobre del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Se la quité de las manos y la abrí. Saqué el papel con cuidado mientras mi corazón latía desconcertado mientras desdoblaba la carta. Las lagrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos mientras leía lo que había escrito. Las dos palabras me curaron y rompieron el corazón a la misma vez.

Su suave y hermosa escritura me hicieron encontrar las palabras que me había dicho hacía una semana, y no tuve mas remedio que guardarlas hasta que pudiera obtener mas respuestas. Hasta entonces, intentaría obtener consuelo en las palabras que tenia delante.

"Confía en mi"

N/A: Algunos de vosotros probablemente querréis matar a la autora por haber escrito este capi, pero tal y como Edward le pide a Bella, la autora me pide que os diga que "Confiéis en ella". Y yo os digo que ya nos esperábamos algo así, no? En el próximo capi sabremos dónde se ha metido Eddie!

Hasta el próximo capi!


	13. Farewell

CAPITULO 13: FAREWELL

PVE

Dos semanas. Dos miserables semanas habían pasado desde que tuve que dejar a mi dulce ella atrás. Me preguntaba si me odiaría. Me preguntaba si me perdonaría. Solo esperaba que no hubiera arruinado mi oportunidad con ella y que me aceptara de nuevo, aunque no tuviera motivo alguno para hacerlo. Odiaba haberla dejado atrás y todo momento alejado de ella era una agonía. Me sentiría como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho mientras sus recuerdos revoloteaban en mi cabeza. Sabia que lo que había hecho era necesario, quería una vida con ella, quería hacerme viejo con ella y eso no iba a pasar si no hacia unos cambios drásticos en mi vida.

El primero de esos cambios era el de quitar a Tanya de en medio de una vez por todas. No podía echarla a la calle sin mas y dejarla desamparada. Tanya no había tenido una infancia fácil. Su padre no había sido un ciudadano ejemplar, su comportamiento variaba entre tratarlas bien y de forma cruel, especialmente a la madre de Tanya. Se mudaban constantemente intentando huir de aquellos que querían darle caza, pero sabían perfectamente que n podrían huir siempre. Condujo a su familia hasta una ciudad a 80 Km. de Sand Rock, lo que él no sabia es que tenían a alguien vigilándolos. Justo cuando creían que ya estaba a salvo, todo se vino abajo. Uno de los muchos hombres de los que el padre de Tanya iba huyendo, había ordenado que se encargaran de el y su familia.

Las cosas que Tanya vio aquella noche fueron horribles, cosas que nunca nadie debería ver. Sus padres fueron arrastrados fuera de la casa y masacrados mientras que Tanya se escondía en el bosque. Había estado jugando allí cuando los hombres aparecieron. Se escondió entre la maleza y el tronco de un árbol caído cuando vio que los hombres la buscaban. Después de pasar unas horas en su escondite, salió cuando estuvo segura de que se habían marchado y todo había quedado en silencio y se adentró en la ciudad.

La suerte no estuvo de su parte ese día. Tanya tenia 12 años cuando ocurrió todo eso, pero el hombre que la encontró en la ciudad no tenia moral y solo la vio como una propiedad que podía usar para placer y provecho, él fue el que se la llevó a Clayton. Cuando cumplió 18, sin embargo, ella ya no le servia de nada. El se quejaba de que era demasiado mayor y que ya no le daba el suficiente beneficio para ni siquiera pagar su manutención. La echaron a la calle sin dinero y sin un sitio donde ir.

Así es como llegó a mi Salón. Cuando vio el establecimiento, entró rogándome que le diera empleo. Me dijo que a cambio podía usar su cuerpo, que podía vender su cuerpo para pagar sus gastos, pero yo me negué. Estaba desesperada, era lo único que conocia. No tenia educación ni familia que ella supiera, así que la acogí. La dejé trabajar en el salón como camarera y para entretener a los clientes con canciones o conversación, solo eso. Pero sabia que lo que hacia a mis espaldas era mucho mas que eso, sabia que ofrecía a los clientes mucho mas de lo que debía en mi establecimiento, pero ella siempre me lo negaba cuando se lo reprochaba.

Sabia que tenia que hacer algo al respecto. Estaba fuera de control y lo hizo evidente con el incidente con Bella. Cuando eso ocurrió, supe que era hora de entrar en acción.

Hacia cosa de un mes que hice que un viejo amigo de mi familia encontrara toda la información que pudiera sobre la suya. El día que Tanya atacó a Bella verbalmente, Jenks me había enviado un mensaje diciéndome que había encontrado a la tía de Tanya- la hermana de su madre- Carmen, en Boston. Había estado hablando con ella y estaba ansiosa por verla, ya que hacia 7 años que no la había visto. Aquel iba a ser mi primer paso del inicio de una nueva.

Cuando volví al Salón aquella noche, Tanya bajó corriendo las escaleras amenazando con marcharse y llamando a Bella cosas sin sentido. No importaba lo que dijera, no había forma de hacerla entrar en razón. La detuve antes de que se marchara, revelándole la información que tenia sobre su tía. Se sorprendió mucho y no me creyó al principio.

_Flashback_

_-No te estoy mintiendo, Tanya. Puede que no tengamos una buena relación, pero yo nunca te mentiría y menos con una cosa como esta y lo sabes._

_-Pero mi padre me dijo que mi familia había muerto. Mi madre nunca me lo negó._

_-Y lo habría hecho? Por lo que me dijiste, estaba aterrorizada por tu padre. Por qué iba ella a desafiarlo revelando esa información?_

_Tanya pareció pensar un momento antes de mirarme con los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

_-Tengo familia?- dijo con un susurro roto._

_-Si._

_-Llévame con ellos, ahora._

_-De acuerdo, deja que ponga unos asuntos en orden y podremos marcharnos en una semana._

_-No! No quiero que hagas que mi vida de vueltas alrededor de esa..._

_La interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir una palabra mas._

_-No quieres terminar esa frase, Tanya. Te lo prometo._

_-Bien, pero insisto en marcharme esta noche. Si no me llevas esta noche, atravesaré esas puertas y me iré por mi cuenta. ¿Quién sabe si llegaré? Lo mas seguro es que me coja otro loco o quizá alguien me encuentren muerta tirada en una cuneta._

_-Tanya- dije con exasperación- no seas tan dramática ¿qué tal en un par de días? Tendré todo listo para entonces._

_-No, maldita sea! Me voy ya, olvídalo, no te necesito._

_Tanya siempre había sido una cabezota y no podía dejarla ir sola. No sabia con qué tipo de problema se podría encontrar y no había nadie disponible para que viajara con ella del que pudiera confiar. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer aunque no me gustara mucho la idea._

_-De acuerdo, déjame coger unas cosas y nos iremos en una hora._

_Ella me hizo una mueca, contenta de ver que había conseguido salirse con la suya._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Debería haberla atado a una silla o algo parecido y haberla obligado a quedarse. Había salido con tanta prisa, que solo había podido dejarle a Bella una simple nota. Mi corazón se sentía enfermo con tan solo pensarlo. ¿Cuánto me odiaría en este momento? ¿Me perdonaría y me dejaría volver a quererla otra vez? Solo podía esperar que no hubiera tirado por la borda mi única oportunidad de encontrar la verdadera felicidad debido a mi propia estupidez. Esto tenia que hacerse, lo sabia, pero también sabia que lo podría haber hecho de otra manera. Me vi acorralado y no vi otra solución.

-Pensando en Bella otra vez?- la voz de Tanya me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero no llevaba malicia esta vez. Llevábamos días en el mismo sitio metidos y habíamos tenido tiempo de aclarar las cosas. Ella había entendido que Bella no se merecía las palabras que le había dicho y parecía realmente arrepentida por su comportamiento.

Por fin pude ver que Tanya era tan solo una persona asustada y perdida que intentaba sujetarse a cualquier cosa que le pudiera dar seguridad. Yo había sido su seguridad durante mucho tiempo y me había visto desaparecer debido a mi amor por Bella. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que estaba poniendo sus esperanzas en las manos equivocadas, que tenia que cuidar de ella misma para hacerse un lugar en este mundo.

-Si- suspiré.

-Seguro que todo irá bien. Lo siento mucho, Edward. Ha sido todo por mi culpa.

-Está bien, Tanya. Necesitas estar con tu familia. No me arrepiento de hacer esto por ti. Solo me gustaría haberme despedido de Bella correctamente.

-Bueno, no te di mucho tiempo, verdad?- dijo con una débil sonrisa- Hey! Por qué no le escribes un telegrama? Llegaremos a Boston pronto, no me importará si paramos en la oficina de telégrafos antes de ir a casa de mi tía.

-Eso...gracias, es una gran idea.

Una vez que llegamos a Boston, le dije a nuestro conductor que se dirigiera a la oficina de telégrafos mas cercana lo mas deprisa que pudiera. Aun no me fiaba de Tanya, así que hice que entrara conmigo para evitar que pudiera escaparse.

-Quieres que te ayude?- me preguntó mirando por encima del hombro.

-No gracias, puedo apañármelas solo.

Lo ultimo que necesitaba era que Tanya me ayudara a escribir un telegrama a Bella.

Lo que escribí fue un mensaje corto y dulce:

"Mi dulce Bella, Siento mi brusca marcha. Te explicaré todo cuando vuelva. Recuerda que te quiero y que volveré pronto. Perdóname? Te amaré siempre. Edward"

Pagué por el mensaje y me aseguré de que lo enviaban antes de marchar hacia la nueva casa de Tanya. La casa era modesta pero bonita. Jenks me había dicho que Carmen y su marido no eran ricos, pero que vivían sin problemas. Serian capaces de ayudar a Tanya a construir una buena y nueva vida.

-Estás lista?- le pregunté.

-Si, lo estoy- me contestó con voz temblorosa.

-Esta es una buena oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, Tanya. Acéptala y aprovéchala.

-Lo haré y lo siento, Edward. Sé que no te he puesto las cosas fáciles y espero que tengas una vida muy feliz. Prometes mantenerte en contacto y avisarme cuando Bella y tu os caséis?

Le sonreí tristemente.

-No sé si querrá volver a verme después de esto.

Tanya se rió.

-Pobre Edward, pero que ciego estás! Ella te quiere mucho. No habría aguantado ni la mitad de lo que ha aguantado si no te quisiera. Hazme caso. Quizá no te perdone a la primera, pero te vas a casar con ella y a tener una casa llena de niños.

No pude evitar la sonrisa que de dibujó en mi cara mientras me imaginaba ese escenario.

-Eso espero, de verdad que lo espero- dije dejando que una llama de esperanza ardiera en mi corazón.


	14. Podría vivir sin él?

CAPITULO 14

PVB

Los días pasaban despacio. Estar sin Edward era una pura tortura y mis emociones estaban disparadas. Algunas veces estaba tan enfadada con él que prometía que nunca lo perdonaría ni lo admitiría de vuelta. Otras veces quería tanto tenerlo de vuelta que creía que podría perdonarle cualquier cosa y casarme con él tan pronto como regresara y por supuesto, también estaban esas veces en que se mezclaban los dos sentimientos. La verdad es que no sabia como iba a reaccionar a su regreso. Lo amaba desesperadamente. Podría vivir mi vida sin él? Querría hacerlo?

No, absolutamente no.

-Estás bien, Bella?- me preguntó Rosalie haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos

-No lo sé, Rose. Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío ahora mismo. No sé lo que pensar. Que es lo que voy a hacer si vuelve?

-Cuándo- dijo Rose

-Qué?

-Has dicho "si". Deberías haber dicho "cuando" vuelva. Ese hombre te quiere, Bella. Va a volver.

-No puedo creer que estas palabras vengan de ti. Nunca has sido una gran fan de Edward.

-Si, lo sé, pero lo he estado observando contigo. Ha cambiado, bella, es un buen hombre y se que te tratara bien.

-Entonces tengo que actuar como si no se hubiera ido a hacer Dios sabe que? Se supone que debo de perdonarle y darle la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos? Sin pensar una explicación sobre lo que ha estado haciendo y por qué ha tenido que irse tan deprisa sin siquiera venir a decirme adiós?

-No, absolutamente no. No digo que debas hacer eso. Por supuesto que le debes reclamar una explicación. No lo dejes volver tan fácilmente, que te diga que lo siente y que lo dejes entrar de nuevo en tu vida. Te mereces saber qué pasó y por qué se comportó de la manera en que lo hizo. Le vas a perdonar cariño, sé que lo harás y seréis felices para siempre juntos.

-Gracias Rose. Necesitaba a alguien para hablar de esto.

-Cuando quieras cariño, ahora muévete, tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Trabajamos diligentemente todo el día para asegurarnos de que la Harvey House estaba lista y limpia para mas tarde. Sin embargo, Esme terminó por mandarme a la cocina a fregar los platos después de que me equivocara con los pedidos de los clientes y me quedara embobada mirando al vacío mientras los clientes trataban de llamar mi atención. Lo buenos es que no estaba enfadada, sabia por que me comportaba así y estaba muy agradecida de que fuera tan comprensiva. Otra persona en su lugar, me habría echado a patadas por la forma en la que había estad actuando todo el día.

-Querida- me susurró Esme. La miré con preocupación y al suelo al segundo siguiente, al darme cuenta de que había estado fregando el mismo plato durante la ultima hora.

-lo siento, Esme- suspiré mientras se me amontonaban las lagrimas en los ojos.

-Oh cariño, está bien. ¿Por qué no te tomas un tiempo para ti mañana? No tendrás que madrugar, puedes ir a dar un paseo o pasar algún tiempo con Angela.

-Oh no, Esme! No puedo dejaros todo el trabajo a ti y a las chicas.

-Tonterías- dijo moviendo la mano- somos mas que capaces de encargarnos de todo esto. Necesitas tomarte un descanso, te hará bien tomarte un tiempo para pensar, no lo has hecho desde que se fue. Por favor, tomate el día libre, vale?

-Vale Esme, pero solo un día!

-Bien- me contestó con una suave sonrisa- y ahora vamos a terminar con estos platos para que puedas irte a la cama.

Sonreí ante su bondad, Esme se había convertido en mi segunda madres y eso es lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Cuando terminamos con los platos y con otras tareas, todas subimos a dormimos, pero yo no podía quedarme dormida. No hacia mas que dar vueltas en la cama mientras pensaba en la situación en la que me encontraba. La verdad es que estaba agradecida de que Esme me hubiera sugerido tomarme el día libre mañana. Desde que Edward se marchó había estado rodeada por mis amigos, la gente de la ciudad y los extraños que se bajaban del tren. No era una cosa mala, pero no había tenido ni un solo momento para simplemente reflexionar sobre mi situación sin el revuelo de los quehaceres diarios. Mientras estaba allí tumbada pensando en lo que hacer con mi día libre, decidí exactamente donde lo haría. Iría al lugar que significaba tanto para nosotros, al lugar donde nos declaramos nuestro amor, el lugar que era fondo de nuestros mejores recuerdos. Iría a nuestro valle.

Los primeros rayos del sol se empezaron a filtrar en mi habitación. No estaba muy segura de si había dormido algo o no, pero sabia que aunque lo intentara, no iba a poder dormir ahora. Me dirigí al armario sin hacer ruido para prepararme ya que había decidido salir temprano. Sabia que Esme y las chicas comprenderían mi necesidad de irme lo antes posible.

Cogí una bolsa, la llené con las cosas que necesitaba llevar conmigo y salí silenciosamente por la puerta. El camino hacia nuestro valle no me llevó mucho tiempo y tomé una gran bocanada de aire fresco cuando llegué. Por fin...extendí la manta que había cogido y la puse en el sitio donde siempre nos sentábamos. Miré hacia el horizonte mientras que el sol continuaba su ascenso al cielo. Las lagrimas se me volvieron a acumular en los ojos al pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría tener a Edward conmigo en este momento, sus brazos rodeándome mientras me susurraba dulces palabras al oído.

Rebusqué en la bolsa y saque el montón de cartas que una vez creí eran de Carlisle. No las había vuelto a leer desde que me había ido de Ohio. Había pensado que habían sido una mentira, pero ahora sabia que el hombre que había escrito esas cartas existía en Edward. Abrí la primera lentamente y me di cuenta de lo dulces que se iban volviendo.

"_Mi querida Srta. Swan,_

_¿Cómo es que a capturado mi corazón si nunca he visto su cara o tocado su mano ni una sola vez? Me ha enseñado que existe la belleza en este mundo tan feo y cruel. Su alma llama a la mía y su corazón está atado al mío. Nunca que hubiera imaginado sentir esto ni que habría una mujer como usted en este mundo. _

_Mientras estoy sentado en mi valle, observando al sol regalándonos con su presencia, deseo que pudiera ver lo majestuoso de los colores explotando en el cielo a medida que amanece el día. Espero que algún día este sueño se haga realidad. Querrá ver el amanecer conmigo, mi ángel? Podrías amar a un hombre como yo? Espero que tu respuesta sea si, porque me temo que un no me rompería el corazón. Por favor, escríbame pronto, porque no puedo esperar a tener noticias suyas. Sueña conmigo, porque te aseguro que yo lo haré contigo."_

Aquella había sido la ultima carta que había recibido justo antes de la que me mandó pidiéndome que me fuera a Sand Rock para casarme con Carlisle. Y que lío había resultado todo aquello. No me había imaginado que las cosas iban a salir así cuando hice mis maletas y me vine para acá. Debería de estar casada a estas alturas y teniendo una vida tranquila con mi esposo, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes. Al principio me había sentido muy desilusionada, pero ahora que ya conocia al verdadero Edward, no podía evitar sentirme bendecida por como las cosas habían salido. Mi corazón dolía por su culpa, lo echaba de menos. No quería volver a estar lejos de él nunca.

Lloré durante un buen rato hasta que me quedé dormida. Soñé con él y cuando desperté, supe lo que iba a hacer cuando él volviera. Oiría sus explicaciones y juntos decidiríamos lo que hacer.

Recogí todo lo que había llevado hasta allí y volví a paso lento a casa. Cuando estaba muy cerca de la Harvey House, me di cuenta que Ben Cheney caminaba hacia mi.

-Srta. Bella! Venia a verla!

-Oh buenas tardes, Sr Cheney.

-Buenas tardes- dijo saludándome con el sombrero- tengo un telegrama urgente para usted, creo que le hará sonreír un poco.

Prácticamente le arranqué el telegrama de las manos y comencé a leer con el corazón acelerado y las manos temblorosas.

"_Mi dulce Bella. Siento mucho haberme ido tan de repente. Te explicaré todo a mi regreso. Recuerda que te quiero y que volveré pronto. Perdóname? Te amaré siempre_

_Edward_"

Dejé escapar un sonoro sollozo mientras leía sus palabras una y otra vez. Ben me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados. Me hubiera echado a reír si hubiera podido parar de llorar.

-Está bien, Srta. Swan? Creí que este telegrama la alegraría.

Claro que me alegraba, pero también estaba triste al mismo tiempo auque me resultaba imposible decirle nada ya que los sollozos no cesaban. El ruido que hacia alertó a Esme que salió corriendo de la casa.

-Bella? ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Continué llorando mientras le tendía el telegrama. Vi sus ojos recorrer el papel y con una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Oh, mi dulce niña, vamos dentro y tomaremos una taza de té. Lo siento muchos señor Cheney, lo he ignorado por completo- dijo Esme.

-Sin problema señora, Estará bien?

-Oh si, si, si. Estará mejor que bien, estoy segura de ello.

Y no sabia que ella tenia razón. Edward volvería pronto y yo le estaría esperando.


	15. Me seguirá queriendo?

CAPITULO 15: ME SEGUIRÁ QUERIENDO?

PVE

"Es que no podía este tren ir mas rápido?" Pensé mientras el artefacto se movía traqueteando por la vía camino a casa. Parecía que tardara una eternidad en llegar a Sand Rock. Estaba feliz de volver a casa con Bella, pero también estaba nervioso porque la iba a volverla a ver. Temía que hubiera arruinado todo el progreso que habíamos logrado en nuestra relación, esperaba que me diera una oportunidad para ganarme su confianza de nuevo.

El silbato del tren sonó con fuerza, indicando que nos estábamos acercando a la estación de Sand Rock. Mi corazón latía mas rápido que nunca al saber que solo me separaban unos minutos de mi amor, de conocer el destino de nuestra relación.

El tiempo tiene cosas muy divertidas. Ahora que estaba mas nervioso que nunca, el tiempo parecía volar y antes de que me diera cuenta, el tren se había parado abruptamente cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. Cogí mi bolsa y salí de aquel vagón con rapidez. La ciudad estaba llena de actividad, había gente que se movía con rapidez cargando y descargando maletas, dirigiéndose al hotel, al salón, a la Harvey House...aún no me atrevía a ir hacia allí porque sabia que ahora estarían muy ocupadas, aun cuando quería ver a Bella tan desesperadamente. Esperaría a que se hubieran marchado todos los clientes para acercarme, aunque sabia que la espera seria una tortura.

-Edward!- me gritó Félix cuando entré en el Salón.

-Hola, Félix! Me alegra ver que este sitio aun se mantiene en pié- dije con una carcajada.

-Si, si. Puedo encargarme de este sitio mejor que tu!- se rió con una sonora carcajada de las suyas, pero se calló al ver lo serio de mi expresión.

-Lo siento, solo estaba bromeando.

-No- dije- tranquilo, es solo que tengo algo que proponerte.

-Vale- me respondió con inseguridad.

-No es nada malo, te lo prometo.

-Bien.

-La verdad es que tu llevas este sitio mejor que yo, y me he dado cuenta de que he dejado el negocio en tus manos mas de lo normal últimamente. Pienso que puedes hacer grandes cosas con este lugar, mejores cosas que yo. Yo no me veo haciendo esto mas, Félix.

-Qué me intentas decir, Edward?

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de comprarme el negocio. Sé que te interesa la oferta y te has ofrecido mas de una vez a comprarme el local. Te dije que no antes... pero ahora quiero cambiar mi vida, entonces, qué me dices? Todavía estás dispuesto a quitármelo de las manos?

Félix se quedó allí de pie, mirándome atónito con la boca abierta durante unos minutos antes de que una gran sonrisa se le dibujara en la cara.

-Demonios, si! Cuándo lo podemos hacer oficial?

Saqué mi reloj del bolsillo para ver qué hora era. Tenia mas de una hora antes de que la hora de la comida en la Harvey House terminara. No era tiempo suficiente para poner las cosas en orden y no quería retrasar la visita para ver a Bella mas de lo necesario.

-Bueno, necesito ir a ver a Bella en una hora y tengo cosas que hacer antes. Por qué no nos reunimos mañana? Discutiremos los detalles y veremos cuando podríamos poner esto a tu nombre.

-Es genial, Edward! Gracias, prometo cuidar bien de todo.

-Sé que lo harás, Félix. Te dejo a cargo del negocio de nuevo mientras me preparo para ir a ver a Bella.

-Claro, hasta luego, Edward!- dijo mientras echaba a andar- oh! Y buena suerte con Bella, estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.

-Gracias, Félix, te lo agradezco y espero que tengas razón.

Me dirigí escaleras arriba para refrescarme y parecer un poco mas presentable antes de ir a ver a mi encantadora chica. Intenté darme ánimos a mí mismo, pero aquello no me calmó. Iba a ser un manojo de nervios hasta que pudiera ver a Bella y darle una explicación. No me tranquilizaría hasta que no supiera si aun tenia una oportunidad de seguir siendo parte de su vida.

Una vez que estuve listo, miré por la ventaba para ver como iban las cosas en la Harvey House, aún parecian estar ocupadas, lo que me hacia tener mucho tiempo que matar antes de que pudiera ir hacia allí. Quería llevarle algo a Bella, pero sabia que no podía ser algo que le hubiera comprado en el almacén, quería que fuera algo significativo, algo que ella pudiera apreciar. No quería que sintiera que estaba intentando comprar su perdón, cosa que no haría, me lo tenía que ganar.

Mientras continuaba pensando, se me ocurrió exactamente lo que quería hacer. Corrí escaleras abajo, salí por la puerta de atrás y me dirigí hacia nuestro valle. Cada vez que íbamos allí, Bella comentaba lo bonitas que eran las flores silvestres que cubrían el suelo, le encantaban. Antes de que pudiera llegar al valle, decidí hacer una parada en el Almacén para comprar un lazo para atar las flores. Elegí un lazo de seda verde, Bella me había dicho que el verde era su color favorito, recuerdo como se había sonrojado cuando le pregunté por qué, y ella admitió que era porque mis ojos también eran verdes, yo sonreí y admití que el marrón se había convertido en mi color favorito ya que era el color de sus ojos, la sonrisa que obtuve como respuesta iluminó toda su cara e hizo que se me acelerara el corazón. Mientras miraba aquel lazo entre mis manos, supe que seria perfecto, lo pagué y prácticamente volé hacia el valle.

Llegué con rapidez al valle y me quedé mirando lo que me rodeaba, había echado de menos aquel sitio. Las flores que recogí eran una mezcla de amarillo, azul, morado y verde. Até el lazo alrededor de las flores esperando que le gustara y miré de nuevo mi reloj, dándome cuenta de que ya era hora de volver. Fui tarareando una nana que mi madre solía cantarme cuando era pequeño mientras volvía al pueblo, me sentí mejor mientras lo hacia. Echaba de menos a mi madre y me hubiera gustado tenerla conmigo ahora, pero murió cuando yo era pequeño, haciendo que mi vida se complicara por completo. No le había contado nada a ella sobre esa parte de mi vida, sabia que se lo tendría que contar pronto, lo mismo que sabia que ella me tendría que contar cosas sobre sus padres. Teníamos muchas cosas que aprender el uno del otro y esperaba que tuviéramos la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Mis nervios se incrementaron en cuanto la ciudad se dibujó en la distancia. Seguí hacia delante, empujándome hacia mi destino. Casi sin darme cuenta me encontré frente a la Harvey House, la puerta estaba abierta u los últimos clientes abandonaban el edificio. Entré con cuidado cerrando la puerta tras de mí mientras mis ojos se posaban en cada espacio abierto en busca de Bella. Oí hablar a alguien y enseguida supe que se trataba de Alice, que en ese momento entraba en la habitación donde yo estaba, cargando una pila de manteles en los bazos. Cuando me vio, los ojos se le abrieron como platos y se le cayeron los manteles.

-Oh!- dijo llevándose las manos a la boca tratando de ocultar el ruido.

-Hola, Alice- dije en un murmullo- seria posible que hablara un momento con Bella?

-Si, Edward- me dijo con una suave y amistosa sonrisa- Bella?- dijo con voz fuerte mientras recogía lo que se le había caído, yo intenté ayudarla, pero me lo impidió.

-Si, Alice?- oí a mi ángel contestar.

El sonido de su voz hizo que mi corazón pareciera salírseme del pecho.

-Puedes venir al recibidor? Tengo que enseñarte algo.

-De acuerdo, estaré allí en un minuto.

Alice me sonrió de la manera que siempre lo hacia y me calmé un poco al ver que actuaba de forma tan normal. Me hizo sentir que las cosas iban a salir bien. Alice no era muy buena escondiendo sus sentimientos, si hubiera alguna razón por la que para creer que Bella no se alegraría de verme, estaría escrito en su cara, era demasiado expresiva.

-Hasta luego, Edward- me dijo dándome una palmadita en el hombro antes de desaparecer por donde había venido.

-Qué quieres, Alice?- oí la voz de Bella mientras se acercaba.

Yo me quedé callado, conteniendo la respiración, esperando verla.

-Alice?-preguntó de nuevo a la vez que aparecía en la puerta.

Se paró en seco y me miró en shock.

-Bella-suspiré caminando hacia ella con las flores en la mano.

Pude ver como se formaban las lagrimas en sus ojos y a mi se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Sé lo mucho que te gustan las flores del valle y pensé que te gustaría tener algunas en tu cuarto.

Ella las cogió con manos temblorosas, sus dedos acariciaron el lazo verde y yo me quedé encantado al ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.

-Son preciosas- dijo con un susurró roto mientras las lágrimas empezaron a correrle por las mejillas.

-Oh Bella, lo siento tantísimo! Soy tan estúpido! Te quiero! Dios, entendería que no me perdonaras nunca y sé que las flores no solucionan nada, pero...

-Shhh- dijo Bella poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios para hacerme callar. Ella continuaba llorando, pero su cara tenia un look de determinación mientras me miraba.

Cogí el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo y limpie las lagrimas con una mano mientras acariciaba su cara con la otra.

Cuando terminé, ella comenzó a hablar.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, Edward, pero ahora mismo lo que me importa es lo feliz que me has hecho al volver a mi lado.

-Claro que iba a volver a tu lado, amor. No puedo estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo y prometo no hacer algo como esto nunca.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo- me aseguraré de que no lo hagas.

Me reí. Era verdaderamente adorable verla con esa determinación en al cara.

-Te prometo, te juro que no me voy a ir de tu lado. Nunca. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Edward. Te he echado de menos- susurró.

-te he echado de menos terriblemente, cada minuto que estaba lejos. Era como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho.

-A mí también- dijo parándose un momento- por qué, Edward? Por qué lo hiciste?

Yo suspiré, pasándome las manos por el pelo mientras intentaba averiguar como explicarle todo.

-Tengo tanto que contarte, Bella. No sé por donde empezar.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para que me expliques todo, pero necesito algo de ti primero.

-Qué necesitas, mi amor? Sabes que te daré lo que pidas.

Se alejó unos pasos, dejó las flores en una mesa cercana antes de volver a mi lado. Estaba tan solo a unos centímetros de mí cuando levantó la cara y me miró con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Bésame, Edward. Demuéstrame lo mucho que me quieres, lo mucho que me has echado de menos.

No malgasté ni un minuto antes de cogerla por la cintura y apretar su cuerpo con fuerza contra el mío. Puse mi mano libre en su cara, acariciándole la mejilla. La miré a los ojos antes de sonreír y acercarme a capturar sus labios con los míos.

Cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, ella puso una de sus manos en la base de mi cuello y la pasó por mi pelo y agarrando un mechón, haciéndome gemir demostrando cuanto la deseaba.

Sus labios eran suaves contra los míos. Empecé a caminar hacia delante, hasta que nos chocamos con la pared mas cercana dándonos así mas balance. Salió un ruido sordo de su garganta cuando su espalda contacto con la pared y nos separamos por un segundo.

-Esto está bien?- pregunté inseguro.

-Callate y besame, Edward. Te preocupas demasiado.

Me reí y me acerqué para capturar sus labios de nuevo. Nuestro beso creció en intensidad y me sorprendí al sentir su lengua pasar por mis labios. Pensé que había sido un accidente, hasta que lo sentí de nuevo. Abrí mis labios y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en un apasionado baile mientras gemíamos de puro placer. No nos habíamos besado así nunca y quería seguir así para siempre. Supongo que lo que dicen sobre la distancia y el olvido no es cierto en absoluto, al menos no en mi caso. Sentía que estaba mas enamorado de ella que antes.

Nos separamos el uno del otro demasiado pronto, con la respiración entrecortada. Me recliné contra ella, apoyando mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

-No sabes loo mucho que te he echado de menos- dije con suavidad, girando la cabeza para besarle el cuello. Ella se estremeció.

Levanté la cabeza y la miré a los ojos mientras sonreía.

-Edward- dijo con un suspiro- yo también te he echado de menos y también he echado de menos esto- dijo posando una mano sobre mi corazón.

-Te quiero- susurré.

-Y yo a ti. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que me he disfrutado de esto, de verdad que necesitamos hablar. De verdad que te quiero y te he echado de menos, pero eso no significa que te haya perdonado todavía.

-Lo comprendo, ángel. Te lo voy a explicar todo. Quieres que nos sentemos en el comedor?

-No, vallamos al valle. Creo que necesitamos mas privacidad que la que el comedor nos puede ofrecer. Espera aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

-De acuerdo, amor.

Ella camino hacia la puerta, pero se volvió a mirarme antes de cruzarla. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas y pude ver la preocupación por dejarme allí. No se fiaba de que me fuera a quedar. Tenia miedo de que no estuviera cuando ella volviera.

-estaré aquí, en este mismo sitio cuando vuelvas. Te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Nuestro encuentro había salido mejor de lo que había esperado, pero sabia que aun me quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que las cosas volvieran a como habían sido antes, pero todo mi esfuerzo merecería la pena si con ella consiguiera tenerla en mi vida para siempre.

Iría con ella a nuestro valle. Explicaría el por qué de mis acciones, esperando y rezando para que me perdonara y me diera la bienvenida de nuevo a su vida.

Estuve mirando a la puerta durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno antes de que ella volviera a parecer en el recibidor. La sonrisa de su rostro encendió la llama de la esperanza en mi corazón y supe que las cosas iban a salir bien. Seriamos felices y la tendría conmigo para siempre.


	16. Confesiones

CAPITULO 16: CONFESIONES

PVB

Durante la ausencia de Edward, había pensado un montón de veces como seria cuando lo tuviera frente a mí de nuevo. Nunca me había imaginado que pasaría de la forma en que pasó, pero cuando lo vi allí de pié con cara de remordimiento y pena, supe que debía de estar a su lado. Quería sentir su amor hacia mi, reconectar con él de aquélla forma antes de ponernos a hablar de donde había estado y por qué se había ido.

Íbamos andando en silencio hacia nuestro valle. Aquella conversación se había pospuesto ya muchas veces y siempre porque nos habían interrumpido, ahora me estaba asegurando de que teníamos la tranquilidad suficiente para aclarar las cosas. Miré a Edward mientras continuamos andando. Su car estaba tensa y pensé en hacer que se relajara un poco. Me acerqué mas a él y le cogí la mano, apretándosela. Nos detuvimos a la vez que él giraba la cabeza para mirarme y fue entonces cuando vi todo un torrente de emociones dibujadas en sus ojos. Estaban llenos de culpabilidad, tristeza, preocupación y un ligero brillo de esperanza y amor. Le sonreí y él me devolvió una suave sonrisa. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y él acercó mi mano a su labios para besarla ligeramente. Mi corazón parecía que fuera a estallar de amor.

-Te quiero- dije calladamente.

Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas mientras me miraba, pero parpadeó y sonrió.

-Pensé que nunca volvería a oír esas palabras de tus dulces labios otra vez. Yo también te quiero, mi dulce Bella.

Él se inclinó, cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un dulce beso antes de continuar andando.

Nos sentamos en nuestro sitio y nos quedamos mirando a nuestro alrededor durante unos minutos antes de que decidiera que ya era hora de hablar.

-Habla conmigo, Edward. Cuéntame qué está pasando.

Él se reclinó hacia atrás, pasándose una mano por el peli y suspirando a la vez.

-Hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte, que no sé por dónde empezar- dijo.

-Por qué no empiezas contándome dónde has estado y por qué te fuiste tan deprisa?

Él me volvió a coger la mano, apretándomela y pasando su pulgar por mis nudillos. No estaba segura de si estaba intentando reconfortarme a mi o a sí mismo.

-No había planeado las cosas para que salieran como lo hicieron, lo prometo, pero el comportamiento de Tanya aquella noche en la Harvey House y después en mi Saloon, forzaron las cosas.

-Tanya? Todo esto es por Tanya?

-Si, lo siento amor. Tenia que hacer algo. Odié verte tan disgustada. No te merecías que te tratara como te trató o que te hablara de esa manera. Volví inmediatamente al Saloon para decirle un par de cosas. Una vez que terminé, iba a volver a ti, pero las cosas no salieron así, pero antes de que continúe, debo contarte algo a cerca de Tanya.

Yo me estremecí ante sus palabras, la ultima persona de la que quería saber nada era Tanya.

-Lo sé. Ella tampoco es una de mis personas favoritas, pero es necesaria que sepas esto.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y esperé a que continuara. Me contó todo sobre la niñez de Tanya y como terminó en el Saloon. Me contó como- por medio de un conocido- había sido capaz de encontrar a la tía de Tanya en Boston. Me contó todos y cada uno de los detalles del viaje y la sorprendente disculpa de Tanya.

-No quise irme como lo hice, Bella, pero tampoco podía dejar que se las apañara sola. No había nadie en el Saloon en quien confiara para quedarse a su cargo mientras yo hacia los preparativos. Ella habría encontrado una manera de librarse de ellos y escaparse. Estaba preocupado de que se metiera en problemas o que la mataran. Ya había sufrido bastante durante su vida y solo me quería asegurar de que llegara sana y salva hasta casa de su tía para que pudiera empezar una nueva vida.. No podría haber vivido con la culpa si le hubiera pasado algo. No quiero que pienses con ello que me preocupo mas por su bienestar que por el tuyo, porque eso no es lo que intento en absoluto.

Lo que se es que corrí un gran riesgo marchándome de la forma en que lo hice y lo habría entendido si me hubieras dicho que me marchara para siempre. Vi en esto una oportunidad para estar un paso mas cerca de estar juntos sin tener la amenaza del drama de Tanya sobre nuestras cabezas cuando menos nos lo esperábamos. También quería algo mejor para ella y admito que, estaba listo para hacerla desaparecer de nuestras vidas. Espero que esto no me haga sonar como una mala persona. Es solo que te quiero demasiado, Bella y quería que las cosas fueran mejor para nosotros.

Edward tenia un corazón tan tierno y dulce. Era una de las cosas que adoraba de él.

Me quedé callada durante un tiempo, intentando absorber toda la información que me había dado. No estaba nada contenta con su marcha tan repentina pero entendía el por qué lo había hecho.

-Bella?

-Hmmm?

-Di algo, por favor. Me estás preocupando.

Le sonreí y alcé la mano para ponérsela en la cara. Él cerró los ojos y levantó su mano para cubrir la mia. Cerró los ojos y sonrió antes de abrirlos de nuevo para mirarme.

-Gracias por haber sido tan honesto conmigo. Creo que ahora entiendo las intenciones de Tanya mejor que antes y el por qué de que hicieras lo que hiciste. Pero no voy a mentir, estoy agradecida de que se haya ido.

Edward se rió y abrió sus brazos. Yo acepté su invitación felizmente. Me moví para sentarme entre sus piernas, me recliné hacia atrás apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras que él me envolvía con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Aquel era el sitio donde quería quedarme para siempre.

-Yo también, cariño. Créeme, ha habido muchas veces en las que me hubiera gustado echarla debido a su comportamiento. Me hacia querer emborracharme y matarla cada día!

Los dos nos reímos mientras recordábamos sus frustrantes tácticas.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te cuente algo mas sobre mi pasado.

Mi respiración se aceleró y el corazón casi se me para.

-Edward, estás seguro de que estás listo para eso? No quiero presionarte.

-Si, estoy seguro, Bella. Te mereces saberlo. Mi historia no es toda mala. La verdad es que quizá mi vida haya sido más fácil que la de alguno de los tipos de mi Saloon, pero es la que me ha hecho ser como soy. Es importante que la conozcas.

Yo moví la cabeza y me acomodé mas en su abrazo.

-M…m…mi- tartamudeó un poco antes de tomar aire y comenzar de nuevo- mi madre murió al darme a luz. Ella era joven, tenia 23 años. Antes de tenerme a mí, mis padres habían perdido a dos bebés. Todo lo que querían era una familia y parecía que la iban a tener conmigo. El parto fue difícil y mi madre murió unos minutos después de que yo respirara por primera vez. Mi abuela, la madre de mi padre, vino a vivir con él para ayudarlo a cuidar de mi. Mientras crecía, no recuerdo que mi padre pasara mucho tiempo en casa y cuando lo hacia, me ignoraba. Cuando cumplí los 16 me enfrenté a él y le pregunté por qué se comportaba de forma tan fría para descubrir que me culpaba de la muerte de mi madre. Él me culpaba, Bella. Me odiaba por habérmela levado de su lado. Me dijo que deseaba que hubiera sido yo el que hubiera muerto en vez de ella.

Me sorprendí al oír su confesión. Como alguien podía desearle algo así a este hombre tan extraordinario?

-Hice el equipaje con lo poco que tenia y me marché aquella noche. No iba a quedarme donde no me querían. Hice todo lo que pude para sobrevivir en las difíciles calles de Chicago durante un tiempo hasta que decidí marcharme al Oeste. Llegué a Sand Rock cuando aun lo estaban fundando y conocí a un amable señor llamado Marcus. Él era el dueño del Saloon y me acogió. Él me enseñó todos los trucos de cómo dirigir el Saloon y me trató como si fuera su hijo. Él fue el padre que siempre había querido. Murió dos años antes de que tu llegaras. Aun lo echo de menos.

-Oh Edward- dije cogiéndole la mano.

-Está bien. La verdad es que no llevé la perdida muy bien y me convertí en el imbécil que conociste la primera vez que llegaste. Me sentía como si no tuviera a nadie que se preocupara por mi. No creía que fuera importante para mi preocuparme por los sentimientos de los demás. Estaba tan equivocado. Tu me enseñaste eso. Creí que nunca volvería a sentir hasta que aparecieron esas cartas y hasta que tu entraste en mi vida.

-Edward?

-Hmm?

-Has…has estado en contacto con alguien de tu familia desde que te fuiste?

-Oh, uh, la verdad es que si. Escribo a mi abuela cada mes. No podría haberla sacado completamente de mi vida. Siempre ha querido venir a visitarme pero me avergonzaba decirle que si, lo que me lleva al otro trozo de información que voy a contarte.

Me giré un poco para mirarle. La preocupación debería haber estado reflejada por toda mi cara, pero él me miró y puso un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja sonriéndome.

-No es nada malo, te lo prometo.

Me volví a girar acercándome mas a él.

-Le he vendido el Saloon a Félix.

Aquello me sorprendió.

-Que tú qué?

-Le he vendido el Saloon a Félix. Bueno, no es nada oficial todavía. Él se había interesado por el negocio hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía venderlo por aquel entonces. Era todo lo que tenia, la única cosa que me hacia creer que valía seguir viviendo. Pero las cosas han cambiado y estoy listo para desprenderme de él. Así que le he ofrecido vendérselo y ha aceptado sin pensarlo. Firmaremos los papeles pronto.

-Pe..pe…pero. creí que encantaba aquel sito- dije

-Si, me encantaba, pero he encontrado algo, a alguien que me gusta mas que nada- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara.

-Edward- suspiré- estás seguro? Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Estoy mas que seguro. Es tiempo de cambiar. Quiero tener un futuro contigo algún día y ese futuro no incluye al Saloon. Puedo vivir sin él pero no sin ti. No puedo vivir sin ti- me dijo mirándome con los ojos llenos de amor.

-De verdad?- susurré

-Si, mi amor. De verdad. Todo va a salir bien y tendremos nuestro final feliz- dijo con una sonrisa cegadora- y ahora, en lo que se refiere a lo que voy a hacer a partir de ahora…he estado comunicándome con el propietario de la Harvey House y hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Vamos a expandir la casa, a construir mas habitaciones que alquilaremos a viajeros que necesiten quedarse mas tiempo en la ciudad antes de continuar su viaje. Voy a invertir en el proyecto y dirigiré esa parte del negocio mientras que Esme se sigue encargando de la parte del restaurante.

Mi corazón se acelero de alegría.

-De verdad? Es una idea magnifica!

-Lo crees?

-Absolutamente, Edward y tu eres el hombre adecuado para el trabajo

-Estoy intentando ser un buen hombre para ti, un hombre que te merezca.

-Oh, Edward. Ya eres un buen hombre, el hombre perfecto para mi. Te quiero mas de lo que nunca he creído que fuera posible querer a alguien. Nunca creí que mi corazón se fuera a sentir tan lleno después de perder a mis padres, pero tu has devuelto la felicidad a mi vida.

-Y tu has hecho lo mismo conmigo. Eres mi chica preferida!- exclamó con una sonrisa.

Yo le golpee en el pecho antes de acercarme a darle un beso. Nos perdimos en ese beso, todo era perfecto en nuestro mundo.


	17. Preparados?

CAPITULO 17: PREPARADOS

PVB

El mes que siguió a nuestra reveladora conversación había sido un mes muy ajetreado. Edward y yo no habíamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero aprovechábamos bien el poco que teníamos. La operación de traspaso del Saloon había salido bien y ahora pertenecía a Félix que había suplicado a Edward que fuera su socio. Edward se mostró un poco reticente al principio, pero Félix le aseguró que no se arrepentiría. Él confiaba en Edward mas que en nadie y sabia que era la única persona a la que le pediría eso. Quería tener como socio a alguien en quien confiar y que le ayudara a tomar decisiones importantes y Félix sabía que Edward era esa persona.

Lo bueno es que esto no le quitaba tiempo, lo que lo hacia era su nuevo negocio. Si, era cierto que estaba justo al lado de la Harvey House, pero la verdad es que siempre tenia muchas cosas que hacer. Siempre estaba supervisando esto o lo otro e incluso echaba una mano si era necesario. Echaba de menos a mi Edward, pero sabia que todo ese trabajo duro, valdría la pena al final. Pero Edward no era el único que estaba ocupado, la Harvey House estaba siendo bombardeada por mas clientes que nunca. La ciudad cada vez recibía mas visitantes, lo que significaba mas horas trabajando para mi, pero aun así, siempre conseguíamos escaparnos durante unos minutos simplemente ahora robarnos un beso o mirar al otro trabajar y la verdad es que me encantaba verlo trabajar.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo salir de mis ensoñaciones de Edward trabajando y fui a abrir.

Ben Cheney estaba del otro lado con Ángela a su lado. Esto también era nuevo. El momento en el que Ben había posado sus ojos sobre ella en el baile de la iglesia, no había podido evitarlo. Eran prácticamente inseparables y los padres de Angela lo adoraban.

-Hola a los dos! Pasad, pasad.

-Hola Bella, lo sentimos, pero no nos podemos quedar mucho rato- dijo Ben- vamos a casa de Angela a cenar con sus padres y mi abuelo, pero ha llegado un telegrama para ti, así que hemos pensado en traértelo ya que nos pillaba de camino.

-Oh, gracias!

-De nada- dijo tendiéndome el telegrama.

-Tengo un libro nuevo que creo que te gustará, Bella- me comentó Angela- te lo traeré mañana.

-Estupendo, acércate mañana antes de la cena.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces- dijo con una sonrisa antes de que Ben y ella se marcharan

-Disfrutad de la cena!- les grité mientras se alejaban.

Cerré la puerta y abrí rápidamente el sobre que contenía el telegrama. Estaba un poco nerviosa por haber recibido un mensaje y me di cuenta de que estaba rezando silenciosamente para que todo estuviera bien.

El telegrama era de Jacob. Se me aceleró el corazón y un sentimiento de `preocupación me recorrió el cuerpo que se disolvió en cuanto leí el contenido del mensaje:

_Bella,_

_Ness y yo nos vamos a casar en dos semanas, el día 15._

_Me encantaría que vinieras. Necesito que estés presente._

_Por favor, hazme saber si puedes venir_

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, ven!_

_Jacob._

Por supuesto que iba a ir. No iba a perderme la boda de mi mejor amigo, mi hermano de corazón, por nada del mundo. Corrí a la cocina en busca de Esme y la encontré allí con Carlisle.

-Hola a los dos.

-Hola Bella- exclamó Carlisle.

-Esme, necesito pedirte un favor.

-Claro carió, sucede algo?

-Oh, no, nada! Acabo de recibir un telegrama de mi amigo Jacob, de Ohio. Recuerdas haberte hablado de él?

-Si claro, se encuentra bien?

-Si, mas que bien. Se va a casar el día 15 y quiere que asista a la boda y quería saber si habría algún inconveniente en que me ausentara unos días para asistir a la boda y pasar algún tiempo con ellos antes de la boda.

-Claro que puedes ir! Debes ir! Entiendo que tendrás que marcharte en un par de días como mucho para que te dé tiempo a hacer todo lo que quieres hacer y pasar tiempo con tu familia, verdad?

Sonreí al oír como se refería a ellos como mi familia. La verdad es que lo eran.

-Si, pero odio dejarte con una ayudante menos

-Ni lo pienses. Veré si Angela puede venir a echarnos una mano, ya nos las apañaremos, lo único que tienes que hacer es pasarlo bien y volver sana y salva.

-Gracias Esme! Voy a buscar a Edward!

-Vale Bella y de paso recuérdale de que es la hora de cenar. Necesita tomarse un descanso.

-Lo intentaré!- dije sonriendo. Esme era como la madre de todos, no hacia mas que preocuparse de sus "niños"

Prácticamente corrí hacia el edificio de al lado llamando a Edward.

-Edward, Edward!

-Bella! Qué! Que pasa?

-Oh, no pasa nada Edward, siento haberte asustado, es solo que necesito hablar contigo.

Edward suspiró aliviado y me abrazó contra él.

-Gracias a Dios que todo está bien- dijo antes de separarse un poco de mi para mirarme.

A veces, Edward me abrazaba de esa manera, con los brazos rodeándome la cintura y mirándome a la cara como si estuviera memorizando mis rasgos faciales. Amaba esos momentos, eran muy dulces y tiernos. Me sonrió gentilmente antes de unir sus labios contra los míos. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al contacto. Estaba segura de que aquella sensación nunca se desvanecería cuando estuviera con él. Este hombre era mi todo.

Nos separamos con rapidez, ya que no queríamos ofrecerles a los obreros un show. Eso habría sido totalmente inapropiado.

-Ven a sentarte en el porche conmigo. Tengo que decirte una cosa- le dije cogiendolo de la mano y llevándolo a la Harvey House.

-Estás segura de que todo está bien?- me volvió a preguntar con nerviosismo.

-Si- dije cuando nos sentamos- tengo buenas noticias. Recuerdas a mi amigo Jacob, verdad? Te he hablado de él.

-Si, muchas veces, mi amor- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues he recibido un telegrama de su parte hace un rato. Se va a casar el día 15 y quiere que vaya.

-Eso son muy buenas noticias.

-Yo también lo creo. Nessie es perfecta para él, el único problema es que tendré que marcharme dentro de uno ó dos días. Quisiera pasar algún tiempo con ellos antes de la boda y el viaje es largo.

-Oh- dijo frunciendo el ceño-cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?- me preguntó con tristeza en la voz.

-Lo mas seguro es que sena dos semanas, tres como mucho si Billy consigue convencerme de que me quede mas. Sé que lo intentará- dije sonriendo abiertamente.

-Tres semanas-susurró Edward- Yo...no puedo...esto va a estar muy solitario sin ti, pero sé que significa mucho para ti este momento con Jacob.

-Me gustaría que pudieras venir- dije acercándome a él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Yo también, pero hay mucho que hacer, simplemente no puedo

-Lo sé y lo entiendo. Ya verás que el tiempo pasará volando y estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta

-Si- dijo separándose de mi y poniéndose de pie metiendose las manos en los bolsillos- tengo que volver al trabajo, te veo luego?

-Si, además, tienes que venir a cenar, ordenes de Esme!- dije sonriéndole para levantarle el ánimo

-Oh, he quedado con Félix hoy, otro día, vale?

Estaba un tanto confundida por su comportamiento y su repentino cambio de actitud.

-Edward?

-Me tengo que ir. Adiós Bella- dijo con voz rota antes de salir corriendo.

En aquel momento los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas. Estaba enfadado conmigo? Por qué debería estarlo? No me iba a marchar para siempre.

De repente me llené de rabia. Cómo se atrevía a enfadarse conmigo por esto! Al menos yo si le había dicho que me marchaba y no sin decirle adiós!

Corrí dentro, subí las escaleras y empecé a hacer mi maleta con lagrimas resbalándome por las mejillas.

-Bella?- oí a Esme decir desde detrás de mi. La preocupación que pude oír en su voz hizo que se me escapara un sollozo- Oh cariño- susurró abrazándome_ qué es lo que pasa?

-Edward está enfadado conmigo.

-Qué? Seguro que no. Ven, siéntate- me dijo ayudándome a sentarme en la cama- cálmate y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

-No lo entiendo, Esme. Por qué debería estar enfadado? No me he ido sin decírselo. No le he hecho lo que él me hizo a mi.

-Bella, no creo que Edward esté enfadado. Creo que está triste por que te vas y no sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué hacer con sus sentimientos.

-Y por qué simplemente no habla conmigo?

Esme se echó a reír y me cogió la mano.

-Cariño, aún tienes mucho que aprender a cerca de los hombres. A los hombres no les gusta parecer vulnerables delante de otros y menos de la mujer mas especial de sus vidas. Quizá no quería que lo vieras así.

-Quizá- dije con voz suave- quizá esté mejor cuando vuelva. Estoy pensando en irme mañana. Compraré el billete cuando llegue a la estación y me marcharé directamente.

-Bella, no hagas las cosas deprisa solo porque estés herida. No sería lo adecuado.

-No lo hago por eso, Esme. Quiero irme pronto de todas maneras, mañana es tan buen día como el siguiente, no?

-Supongo que si- dijo arrugando la frente.

-No te lo parece?

-Creo que deberías hablar con Edward antes de marcharte. Arreglar las cosas, no las dejas conforme están ahora.

-No soy yo la que ha salido corriendo- le dije con un toco cortante. Vi como agachaba la cara y jugueteaba con las manos.

-Muy bien- dijo en un tono seco- tengo que hacer cosas abajo. Avísame si necesitas ayuda.

-Esme- la llamé antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta. Me acerqué a ella y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- lo siento, no era mi intención hablarte de ese modo. Me perdonas?- murmuré en su pelo.

-Shhh cariño- me contestó acariciándome el pelo- estás herida y lo entiendo. No tengo nada que perdonarte y ahora_-dijo separándose de mi, amarrándome de los hombros y mirándome- termina de hacer la maleta. Los clientes de la cena estarán aquí enseguida y no querrás dejarlo para cuando hayamos terminado. Debes de descansar para enfrentarte bien a ese largo viaje.

-De acuerdo, gracias Esme.

Me sonrió gentilmente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Metí todo en la maleta deprisa, intentando no pensar en el comportamiento de Edward para no llorar mas. No necesitaba aparecer con mala cara al trabajo.

La mañana siguiente llegó antes de lo que hubiera querido. Temía y al mismo tiempo no podía esperar mas a hacer este viaje. Todavía no había visto o hablado con Edward desde nuestro encuentro ayer por la tarde. Mi corazón se quejaba con tan solo pensar en dejarlo atrás, especialmente después de la manera en que dejamos las cosas entre nosotros, pero necesitaba estar allí con mi amigo. Si no podía entender eso es que no era el hombre que yo creía que era.

Me levanté, me refresqué y me vestí antes de bajar hacia el recibidor donde Carlisle me estaba esperando para acompañarme a la estación.

-Lista?

-Si, no he metido mucho en la maleta así que no tienes que preocuparte por arrastrar mi baúl esta vez- dije con una sonrisa.

Carlisle se rió en voz alta.

-Gracias a Dios por eso! Esa cosa era una monstruosidad! Esme me ha dado tu mensaje para Jacob esta mañana y ya he ido a dejarlo a la oficina de telégrafos.

-Eso es maravilloso Carlisle, muchas gracias.

Me giré hacia Esme, Alice y Rose que estaban detrás de mi.

-Oh Bella!- dijo Alice echándose a mis brazos y apretándome tan fuerte que casi me deja sin respiración- Te voy a echar de menos!

No puede evitar soltar una risita a su costa.

-Alice, voy a volver!

-Lo sé, pero va a ser muy triste sin ti.

-Oh vamos, pero si tu tienes a Jasper ahora. No te vas a acordar de mi en absoluto- dije en broma.

-Te equivocas en eso, Bella- dijo Rose- te has convertido en una hermana para nosotras. Te vamos a echar de menos mas de lo que tu crees.

Las dos se acercaron a mi y compartimos un abrazo en grupo.

-Yo también voy a echaros de menos, chicas. Prometo volver tan pronto como pueda.

Nos separamos y me giré hacia Esme que me estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos. Yo la abracé fuertemente.

-Lleva cuidado mi niña. Estaremos aquí para darte la bienvenida cuando vuelvas.

-Os voy a echar de menos mucho a todos- prometí volver pronto de nuevo y volví a abrazarlas de nuevo.

-Bella, nos tenemos que ir. El tren llegará pronto- dijo Carlisle rompiendo el momento.

-Si, claro. Casi me olvido- dije acercándome a él.

-Oh cariño, casi me olvido- exclamó Esme corriendo hacia la cocina para volver con una cesta- me he asegurado de que tengas algo para comer en el viaje. Lleva esto contigo. Creo que habrá suficiente para todo el trayecto.

-Muchas gracias, Esme- dije cogiendo la cesta y apretándole la mano.

Me volví hacia Carlisle de nuevo y caminé hacia donde estaba esperándome en la puerta y me volví de nuevo para despedirme con la mano de mis chicas.

-Adiós, nos vemos pronto- dije antes de salir por la puerta.

Comenzamos a andar hacia la estación, pero mi corazón me estaba diciendo que fuera hacia otra dirección.

-Carlisle, espera.

-Qué pasa Bella?

-Tengo que ver si Edward está ahí. No puedo marcharme sin despedirme.

Carlisle me sonrió gentilmente y afirmo con la cabeza

-Te esperaré aquí.

Giré la esquina de la casa hacia el tumulto de trabajadores.

-Hola- dije en voz alta- está Edward aquí?

Uno de los hombres caminó hacia mi moviendo la cabeza.

-No señorita, no hemos visto a el Sr. Masen esta mañana. Se fue ayer por la noche, dijo que tenia algo que hacer. No lo hemos visto desde entonces, lo siento señorita. Quiere que le digamos que ha estado aquí?

-No- dije sintiendo como se me rompía el corazón- gracias de todas maneras.

Me fui de allí con rapidez y volví hacia donde estaba Carlisle.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero con solo mirar mi cara decidió mantenerse en silencio. Pasé a su lado retomando de nuevo mi camino hacia la estación y él echó a caminar a mi lado.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante todo el camino pero Carlisle decidió romperlo justo antes de llegar al andén.

-Todo va a salir bien, Bella. Ya lo verás.

-Lo sé Carlisle, gracias- dije intentando mantener las lagrimas a raya.

El tren estaba entrando en la estación a la vez que entrábamos en el andén. Mientras compraba mi billete, Carlisle llevó mi equipaje hacia la zona de carga con las demás maletas. Una vez que tuve los billetes en la mano, me acerqué al tren.

-Quieres que me quede a esperar contigo?- me preguntó Carlisle.

-No, no hace falta. Estaré bien.

Quería estar sola. Bueno, eso no era verdad. Quería estar con Edward.

-Estás segura? No me importa quedarme.

-Estoy segura, gracias Carlisle.

-De acuerdo, lleva cuidado Bella.

Sonreí mientras veía como Carlisle se alejaba. De repente me sentí sola y eso que estaba rodeada por mucha gente.

-Todos abordo!- dijo el revisor y yo me puse en la cola de gente para subir al tren.

El corazón me dolía y lo sentía mas vacío con cada paso que daba hacia el tren. Estaba contenta de ir a ver a Jacob y Billy, pero a la vez estaba asustada de que era lo que me encontraría cuando volviera.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en el tren un agudo grito llamó mi atención.

-BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!

Me giré para ver a Edward cabalgando en su caballo, gritando mi nombre.

-Bella, espera!

Saltó del caballo y echó a correr hacia el andén. Y a salí corriendo hacia él.

Mientras lo hacia, vi como el normalmente grácil Edward Masen tropezar con sus propios pies y caer de bruces al suelo de tierra.

-Edward!- grité corriendo mas rápido hacia él.

Estaba levantándose del suelo cuando llegué a su lado. Solté todo lo que llevaba en las manos para ayudarlo a levantarse, él se zafó de mis manos sonriéndome.

-Bella- dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de encima- lo siento amor, soy una terrible persona.

-No Edward, no lo eres. No estabas molesto.

-Eso no es excusa para tratarte como te he tratado. Te quiero y mucho. Lo sabes, verdad?

-Si, lo se. Yo también te quiero.

-Bien, entonces no te importará que vaya contigo, verdad?

-Qué?- le dije muy confundida.

-Lo he arreglado todo. Feliz va a ayudar a los obreros. Sabe que es lo que quiero. Me voy contigo. No quiero estar separado de ti nunca jamás. Puedo irme contigo?

-Si! Si! Oh Edward, estoy tan feliz!- dije echándome a sus brazos.

-yo también, amor- susurró en mi cuello- y ahora creo que tenemos un tren al que subir- me dijo enseñándome su billete.

-Cómo has conseguido un billete tan rápido?

-Carlisle- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Él lo sabia? Es por eso por lo que me ha dicho que todo iba a salir bien?

-Bueno, él sabia que lo estaba intentando. Ha sido él el que ha comprado el billete esperado que fuera el empujón que necesitaba. Me vio correr hacia el tren, me paró, me dio el billete y me dijo "ten un buen viaje, amigo".

Los dos nos reímos y mi corazón se llenó de amor hacia aquellas maravillosas personas que tenia a mi alrededor.

-estás lista?- dijo cogiendo mis cosas del suelo y ofreciéndome su brazo.

-Si, lo estoy. Mas ahora que nunca- le contesté entrelazando mi brazo con el suyo y apoyándome contra él mientras volvíamos hacia el tren.

Estaba preparada para este viaje con Edward y también lo estaba para pasar mi vida con él. Íbamos a estar bien.


	18. Bendiciones Familiares

CAPITULO 18: BENDICIONES FAMILIARES

PVE

Nuestro viaje a Ohio parecía pasar mas deprisa de lo que me esperaba en un principio. Quizá era por la encantadora mujer que tenia a mi lado o porque estaba tan nervioso que creía que me iba a dar algo. No me había sentido tan ansioso en mi vida...nunca. Me encontraba feliz de estar con Bella, pero estaba aterrado de conocer a Billy y a Jacob. Ellos eran su familia aunque no tuvieran la misma sangre corriéndoles por las venas. Ellos eran todo lo que le quedaba ya que sus padres habían muerto. Ellos se habían encargado de ella y yo sabia que su opinión era importante para ella pero tenia miedo de que ellos no me encontraran lo suficientemente bueno para ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si Bella pensaba lo mismo que ellos y decidía quedarse en Ohio? ¿Qué tipo de existencia tendría yo sin ella? ¿Cómo saldría yo adelante cada día sabiendo que podría estar en los brazos de otro hombre, construyendo una vida y una familia con él? No podría, lo sabía, sería miserable.

-En qué estás pensando tan diligentemente, Edward?

Me giré para mirar a Bella con su ceja levantada en señal de pregunta y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Puedo ver la preocupación escrita en tu cara. No se te da muy bien esconder tus emociones, sabes?

No puede evitar soltar una risa ante eso.

-Lo siento amor, no soy muy buena compañía, verdad?

Ella se acercó a mi y entrelazó su brazo con el mío a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Al contrario, eres una compañía excelente. Siempre lo eres- me dijo moviendo la cabeza para mirarme.

La respiración me abandonó durante un momento cuando vi amor reflejado en ellos. Estaba desesperado por besarla, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo delante de nuestros compañeros de viaje. Ella debió de imaginarse lo que estaba pensando porque me sonrió, se acercó mas a mí y me beso en la mejilla.

Acerqué mi mano para acariciar su cara con mi pulgar mientras me perdía en sus ojos.

-Quiero besarte- dije en un susurro

Ella se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza antes de volverme a mirar con una chispa de algo en los ojos.

-Lo sé, yo también

Yo me quejé con un gruñido y me separé un poco de ella.

-Maldita propiedad-protesté- pienso que debería poder besarte cuando quisiera, sin que nadie lo considere inadecuado. Te quiero y me gustaría demostrarlo.

Bella soltó una carcajada haciendo que una mujer que estaba sentada en diagonal a nosotros nos mirara con el ceño fruncido, a mi no me gustó nada. Mi chica podía reírse cuando quisiera y todo lo alto que quisiera.

-Oh Edward! Yo también te quiero. Me haces reír y...bueno...estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo ruborizándose otra vez- no entiendo por que las muestras de afecto hacia el otro es algo tan taboo, mientras nos comportemos decentemente. La gente parece no entenderlo. Estoy segura de que estar sentada tan cerca de ti es lo que hace que esa señora me mire tan mal. Seguro que piensa que soy una buscona o algo peor. Pero claro, no estamos casados ni prometidos, así que creo que debo mantener las distancias- dijo empezándose a separar de mi, pero yo aseguré mi brazo a su alrededor impidiéndoselo.

-No, deja que frunza el ceño todo lo que quiera. Quiero que estés a mi lado- ella sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza- además, ella no sabe si eres o no mi prometida o mi esposa.

Ella se ruborizó encantadoramente cuando pronuncie la palabra esposa y mi corazón se aceleró con solo pensar en eso.

"Cásate conmigo" pensé, pero no podía decírselo en voz alta. Aun no. Tenia que hablar con dos personas antes de hacer eso. No seria posible pedir su mano en matrimonio a su padre, pero lo discutiría con el hombre que había ocupado el lugar de figura paterna y con el que ella consideraba su hermano.

Tenia que demostrarle a Billy y a Jacob Black que yo merecía la pena y que podía darle la vida mas feliz que pudiera si ella me aceptaba.

-Eso es verdad- dijo

-nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un rato mirando el paisaje pasar. Sabia que estábamos acercándonos a nuestro destino y empecé a moverme inquieto en mi asiento a la vez que mis nervios se apoderaban de nuevo de mi.

-Estas nervioso- afirmó Bella

-Si, mucho

-No lo estés- dijo apretándome la mano- mírame Edward Masen- me pidió y yo hice lo que me dijo mirando a aquellos preciosos ojos que siempre me calmaban- todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

-ni si quiera saben que te acompaño. Temo que piensen que soy un descarado por presentarme sin avisar y robarles su tiempo contigo.

-No digas tonterías- refunfuñó- estarán encantados de conocerte. Le he escrito a Jacob a cerca de ti, sabes que eres importante para mi. Puede que intenten intimidarte un poco al principio, no voy a mentirte, pero es solo porque piensan que es su deber de tomar la iniciativa e inspeccionarte a ti y a tu carácter como lo haría mi padre, pero la verdad es que te lo pondrán fácil Edward, mi padre habría sido 10 veces peor de lo que Billy y Jacob puedan ser.

Ella se rió de lo que había dicho pero pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos a la vez que hablaba sobre su padre.

-Hey!- le dije gentilmente acogiéndola de la barbilla y haciendo que me mirara- me habría encantado conocer a tu padre. Tuvo que ser un gran hombre para haber criado a una mujer tan increíble como tu, sé que perdí una oportunidad de conocer a una persona a la que me habría encantado conocer. Te lo aseguro.

-Gracias- susurró mientras se le amontonaban las lagrimas en los ojos.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Oh! Puedo ver a Billy y a Jacob!- exclamó Bella mirando por la ventanilla- y Nessie también! No me puedo creer que hayan venido todos a recibirnos.

Ellos saludaban igual de contentos mientras bella iba casi pegada al cristal.

-Han venido a recibirte a ti amor, recuerdas? Yo soy el que se ha colado- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oh shhh!- dijo golpeándome el brazo- tu no te has colado en ninguna parte y para un minuto. Todo va a salir bien, les vas a encantar, te lo aseguro y para tranquilizarte, porque estoy segura de que lo has pensado mas de una vez en esa cabezota tuya, no me importará si les gustas o no. Incluso si me ordenaran quedarme en Ohio, no lo haría. Te quiero y nada va a hacerme cambiar de opinión, así que no te quedaría otra que raptarme y llevarme contigo a Nuevo México.

Simplemente sonreí.

-¿Cómo sabes siempre lo que estoy pensando?

-Porque te conozco mejor de lo que me conozco a mi misma y ahora vamos! Estoy mas que lista para verlos.

-De acuerdo amor,!- dije ofreciéndole mi brazo antes de bajar del tren.

Mi corazón palpitaba en mi pecho a la vez que nos acercábamos y creí que me iba a estallar cuando salimos del tren a la vez que las sonrisas en la cara de nuestro comité de bienvenida cambiaban a miradas de confusión y fastidio...bueno, quizá estaba imaginando lo del fastidio.

-Billy! Jacob! Nessie!-grito Bella acercándose a abrazar a Billy.

-Hola cariño, me alegro de verte- dijo separándose de ella para mirarla a la cara- niña bonita, te he echado de menos- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también te he echado de menos- dijo ella antes de girarse hacia mi.

Billy me miró con curiosidad pero sin malicia.

-Hola Sr. Black- le dije extendiendo la mano que me apretó fuertemente- soy Edward Masen, es un placer conocerle, señor, Bella no me ha contado mas que cosas buenas sobre usted y su hijo- dije deprisa.

Billy me mantuvo la mirada mientras me estrechaba la mano.

-Eso ha hecho? Bueno, pues yo no he oído nada de ti. Te has encontrado con este sin vergüenza en el tren Bella?- preguntó serio.

-No! Claro que no! Y lo sabes- exclamó Bella levantando una ceja desafiante. Billy se rió sonoramente soltando mi mano y golpeándome la espalda.

-Solo te tomaba el pelo muchacho. Me alegro de conocerte al fin.

Me reí con él sintiendo como mis nervios desaparecían un poco.

-Yo también me alegro, señor. Siento haberme presentado tan de repente, pero creí que seria un buen momento para conocer a la familia de Bella y bueno...no quería estar mucho tiempo separado de ella, a decir verdad- admití con un poco de vergüenza.

-Primero, deja de llamarme señor, llámame Billy. Segundo, no necesitas invitación para visitar mi casa, cualquier persona que Bella quiera, es siempre bienvenido.

-Gracias señor...quiero decir, Billy. Lo aprecio mucho.

Me sonrió con gentileza y se giró hacia los otros dos miembros de nuestro comité de bienvenida.

-Este es mi hijo Jacob- dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el mamut de persona que estaba a su lado. Jacob intimidaba por su talla pero Bella me había dicho que era tan manso como un cordero mientras no se metieran con su familia.

-Edward- dijo quedamente mientras me apretaba la mano con firmeza.

Creí que iba a rompérmela. Sabia que aquel gesto era una amenaza silenciosa. Me estaba diciendo que tenia que tratar a su "hermana" bien o me rompería mas que la mano, de eso estaba seguro.

-Y ella- continuó Jacob sonriendo encantadoramente a la mujer que estaba a su lado- es mi prometida, Nessie.

-Hola- dijo ofreciéndome la mano. Yo se la estreché con gentileza y con rapidez. Temía que si ese gesto se alargaba demasiado, Jacob me mataría.

-Estoy muy contento de conoceros a todos y no puedo esperar a ser testigo del feliz evento- Jacob gruñó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Yo no estoy muy seguro, yo no lo llamaría feliz evento. Alguien tenia que casarse con ella- dijo riendo, lo que hizo que se ganara un codazo en el estómago de parte de Nessie.

-Cállate tonto, sabes que es al revés. Ninguna otra chica te quería y a mi es que me diste pena.

Jacob la acercó a él y la besó con suavidad en la frente para sonreírle después.

-Qué suerte la mía.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa igual que la suya.

-Mejor que no lo olvides.

-Sabes que no lo haré- dijo Jacob acercándose a ella como si la fuera a besar, hasta que oyó un carraspeo.

Billy los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Aquí no hijo, ya conoces las normas.

-Claro, claro...odio las normas- dijo con un mal gesto en la cara.

-Yo también las odio- dije yo sin pensar.

Yo los miré con los ojos abiertos a la vez que ellos me devolvían la mirada en silencio hasta que nos reímos en voz alta.

-Tienes razón Edward- me dijo Edward dándome una palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias, tú también.

-Bueno, vámonos a casa. Sé que debéis estar cansados después de un viaje tan largo y hambrientos! Rachel está cocinando todo un festín para esta noche. Yo voy a comer hasta reventar- dijo Billy riendo.

Mientras íbamos a la casa de los Black me sentí un poco mejor. Las cosas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado, pero aun estaba nervioso al tener que pedir la mano de Bella. No creí que fueran a decirme que no, parecía que les había caído bien, pero temía que cuando les dijera cuales eran mis intenciones, no nos dieran su bendición. Solo esperaba que vieran que mis intenciones eran honorables y lo que solo quería era pasar mi vida en la mujer a la que adoraba.

Los Black tenían una bonita casa. Era definitivamente diferente a las que podrías encontrar en Nuevo México, donde las personas aun estaban construyendo ciudades y asentándose en la zona. La hija de Billy, Rachel, nos dio la bienvenida a todos con los brazos abiertos y nos condujo a un comedor lleno de los manjares mas maravillosos que no había visto desde hacia tiempo. Billy, siendo fiel a su palabra, casi comió hasta reventar, pero su hija se lo impidió antes de que pudiera ponerse enfermo.

Después de la cena, Rache y Nessie arrastraron a Bella hacia otra sala para hablar sobre planes de boda y yo me quedé con Jacob y Billy. Esta era mi oportunidad para hablar con ellos. Mi corazón latía en mi pecho y sentía como si quisiera escapárseme por la boca.

-Billy, Jacob, necesito hablaros de algo- dije mientras ellos se sentaban en los confortables sillones del porche.

-Claro hijo, qué te ronda por la cabeza?

Me puse frente a ellos y respiré hondo antes de hablar.

-Bueno, Bella y yo nos llevamos cortejando ya un tiempo. Sé que no empezamos con buen pie, no sé lo mucho que sabrán de eso, pero yo la quiero. Mis intenciones hacia ella son honorables, haría todo por ella. Vosotros dos sois su familia y siento que es mi deber pediros vuestra bendición. Me gustaría casarme con ella. Quiero creas una vida y una familia con ella y significaría mucho que tuviéramos vuestra bendición- dije mirándolos a ambos asegurándome de mirarlos a los ojos para demostrar mi sinceridad.

-De verdad la quieres?-preguntó Billy

-Si señor- dije mirándolo a los ojos-con todo mi corazón.

-Serás capaz de mantenerla- preguntó Jacob.

-Si, estoy levantando un nuevo negocio del que estoy seguro tendrá éxito y además tengo algunos ahorros.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y se quedaron en silencio.

-La traerás a visitarnos, verdad?-preguntó Billy con voz queda.

-Si señor, se lo prometo-dije poniendo una mano en mi corazón- también espero que quiero volverme a ver otra vez y a los nietos que podamos darle.

Billy y Jacob sonrieron al oír aquello.

-Parece que estás muy dispuesto a casarte con ella, Edward.

-Lo estoy señor, nunca imagine que encontraría a alguien como ella. Seria un tonto si la dejara escapar.

-Si, realmente lo serias. Sabes? Esperaba que Jacob y ella terminaran casándose- Jacob soltó un gruñido y se tapo la cara con las manos- calla muchacho! He dicho "esperaba", creo que solo quería hacerla oficialmente mi hija, pero tengo que decir que estoy encantado de que Nessie vaya a tener ese título, es una muchacha maravillosa.

-Si-dijo Jacob en un susurro- lo és.

-Yo no te conozco bien, Edward. Solo sé lo que me ha contado Jacob por las cartas que ha escrito Bella, pero sé que ella nunca querría a nadie que no fuera un buen hombre. Ella solo elegiría a un hombre del que su padre estuviera orgulloso de llamar hijo.

-Mi pasado no ha sido de los mejores señor, pero le prometo que estoy trabajando duro para ser el hombre que ella se merece, sé que será difícil, pero lo intentaré cada uno de los días de mi vida y la haré feliz. Lo prometo.

-Edward, no tengo por qué preocuparme de tu pasado, por eso se le llama pasado y es mejor dejarlo atrás. Veo que eres un hombre de honor y veo lo mucho que te preocupas por ella. No te voy a dar un discurso, pero quiero decirte que si le haces daño, no encontrarán tu cuerpo- me dijo con mirada amenazadora.

-Nos encargaremos de eso personalmente- continuó Jacob.

-Si, lo entiendo. Prometo hacerla sonreír todos los días.

-Buen chico- dijo Billy sonriendo- qué dices tu, Jake? Le damos luz verde?

Jacob me miró seriamente de nuevo, se volvió hacia su padre y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes, adelante hijo y deja de llamarme señor, te he dicho que me llames Billy.

-Perdón Billy, gracias otra vez.

-De nada ¿cuándo piensas preguntárselo?

-Quiero hacerlo antes de volver, pero no sé a donde ir. No conozco la zona, así que no sé dónde llevarla.

Jacob y Billy se giraron y se miraron sonrientes

-Conocemos el sitio perfecto- dijeron a la vez.


	19. Quiero un amor como ese

**CHAPTER 19: QUIERO UN AMOR COMO ESE.**

PVB

Desde la noche anterior, Edward venia comportándose de una manera extraña. Seguía comportándose de manera atenta y amorosa, pero también lo notaba algo nervioso, como ahora, que parecía muy concentrado en su desayuno.

-Edward?

Dio un bote en su silla cuando Rachel lo llamó por su nombre.

-Perdón, no quería sobresaltarte, solo quería saber si quieres mas zumo.

-Ummm...no gracias- dijo en un murmullo, cosa rara en él.

Yo fruncí el ceño y miré a Billy y Jacob, sospechando que quizá le hubieran dicho algo que le hubiera molestado ayer por la noche. Pero en cambio, cuando se dieron cuenta de cómo los estaba mirando, ellos discretamente levantaron las manos en señal de "nosotros no hemos hecho nada" y supe que mis sospechas eran infundadas. Ellos no negarían si le hubieran dicho algo. Me giré a mirar de nuevo a Edward con algo mas de preocupación.

-Edward?- lo llamé haciendo que su tenedor chocara contra el plato a la vez que volvía a sobresaltarse- puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- le pregunté moviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Ummm...claro- dijo murmurando de nuevo.

Nos disculpamos y nos fuimos hacia el salón. Una vez que estuvimos allí, le cogí las manos y lo miré un tanto ansiosa.

Él me devolvió la mirada y pude ver como una guerra se batía en sus ojos. Qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza en esos momentos?

-Qué pasa, Edward? Me estás asustando- exclamé.

Él cerró los ojos y debió la mirada.

-Te prometo que todo está bien, amor- dijo volviéndome a mirar a los ojos con amor- es que tengo algo en la cabeza, solo eso. Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo y pasamos un rato los dos solos?

-Eso suena maravilloso, Edward- contesté con una sonrisa.

El también me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me derretía el corazón.

-Te gustaría enseñarme tu casa? Bueno quiero decir, no quiero que surjan malos recuerdos, pero me encantaría ver donde creciste.

-Oh, Edward!-suspire-me encantaría, hace mucho tiempo que no voy allí y me gustaría verla de nuevo.

Sabia que yendo a la casa de mi infancia haría resurgir los recuerdos- tanto buenos como malos- pero quería compartir eso con Edward. Quería volver a ver la casa que mis padres había construido para nuestra familia.

**PVE**

Había sido un manojo de nervios durante toda la mañana. No había prestado mucha atención a las conversaciones que se desarrollaban a mi alrededor. Estaba a la que saltaba y estaba preocupando a Bella, lo veía escrito en toda su encantadora cara. No podía evitarlo, hoy iba a ser el día y quería que fuera perfecto. Ella se merecía tener la mejor pedida de mano. Quería crear una historia que pudiéramos contarle a nuestros hijos, nietos y bisnietos si fuera posible. No creía que me fuera a decir que no, pero aun así había una pequeña posibilidad que me daba vueltas en la cabeza y en mi corazón,

Que hacia que se retorciera de preocupación en mi pecho.

-Listo?

Di un salto al oír la voz de Bella porque había estado perdido en miss pensamientos de nuevo.

-Lo siento- dijo

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada, mi amor- dije cogiéndole la mano fuertemente entre las mías.

-Vamos, estoy listo para ver la casa donde creciste- me levanté y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

Nuestro viaje fue tranquilo. Bella parecía concentrada y pensando en algo. Apreté la mano que descansaba en mi brazo y ella se giró hacia mi y me sonrió.

-En qué estás pensando?

-En mis padres- dijo calladamente y vi como se le acumulaban las lagrimas en los ojos.

-Cariño, si es demasiado para mi, podemos volver.

-No, no Edward. Quiero ir, quiero recordarlos. Solo desearía que ellos estuvieran allí cuando llegáramos, vivos y con los brazos abiertos para recibirme.

-Y yo también, habría sido un honor conocerlos.

Poco después una hermosa casa apareció ante nosotros. Me dejó asombrado. Era blanca con un porche que tenia dos mecedoras y un balancín. Había un jardín que parecía seguir bien cuidado, lleno de bonitas y coloridas flores.

-Wow- susurré.

Oí un sollozo y me giré para ver como se le escapaban unas lagrimas.

-Cariño- dije cuando nos paramos frente a la casa.

-Estoy bien- dijo girándome hacia mi con una mirada llena de pena.

-Mi amor- susurré cogiéndole la cara entre mis manos. Me acerqué para darle un beso en la nariz, pero ella me sorprendió acercando sus labios a los míos, fue dulce pero triste a la vez, porque puede sentir sus lagrimas.

Me separé de ella y le acaricié las mejillas.

-Preparada? Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Nuestros ojos se quedaron fijos en los del otro y algo se movió dentro de mi. La mirada amorosa y llena de confianza que me dedicó, hizo que mis nervios se desvanecieran. De repente no estaba nervioso porque pensara que me iba a decir que no. Estaba nervioso por preguntarle y oírla decir "si".

-Enséñame donde creciste- le dije cogiéndole la mano

Ella miró hacia la casa y sonrió suavemente.

-Mi madre adoraba esas mecedoras. Mi padre las hizo- me comentó cuando nos acercamos a ellas.

-Son increíbles Bella, una obra de arte.

-Tenia mucho talento- dijo Bella- y mi madre adoraba sus plantas. Veo que Billy se ha encargado de mantenerlas vivas. Estaría feliz de saberlo. Pasaba horas en el jardín y a mi padre le gustaba mirarla, estaban tan enamorados, Edward. Los solía mirar desde mi ventana algunas veces. Papá solía encontrar a mamá trabajando en el jardín cuando volvía de su trabajo e iba hacia ella en silencio. Durante tantos años ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso pero aun seguía fingiendo que se sorprendía cuando él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la besaba en el cuello. Ella se daba la vuelta y le golpeaba en el brazo mientras se reían, él le acariciaba la mejilla, le ponía el pelo detrás de la oreja y la besaba dulcemente y era entonces cuando me alejaba de la ventana para darles privacidad, pero conforme crecía yo también sedeaba tener lo mismo para mi.

De repente Bella empezó a sollozar y yo la llevé hacia el balancín y simplemente la abracé dejándola llorar, necesitaba hacerlo para quedarse en paz.

-Lo siento, Edward.

-No Bella, no te disculpes. Has perdido demasiado y necesitas hacer tu duelo, yo estoy aquí para ti, siempre.

-Te quiero- dijo mirándome.

-Igual que yo a ti- dije besándola de nuevo.

-Quisiera enseñarte lo demás.

Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras ella me llevaba hacia la casa para comenzar con el tour. Escuché historias sobre su infancia y compartió conmigo recuerdos de sus padres. Ella nuca había compartido tanto conmigo sobre su vida y me sentí agradecido con Billy y Jacob por haberme sugerido traerla hasta aquí. Quería saber todo sobre ella y que ella conociera todo de mi y esta era la mejor forma de empezar.

-Oh vamos a la parte de atrás! Te va a encantar.

Me agarró la mano y me arrastró hacia la puerta trasera. El jardín trasero era increíble. Había paseos de ladrillo rojo flanqueados por rosales y un precioso mirador al final del jardín.

-Maravilloso- estaba muy sorprendido

-Bonito, verdad? Es mi lugar favorito. Solía salir aquí con una manta y me tumbaba en el mirador y leía durante horas. Papá lo construyó para mamá en su 5º aniversario.

-Él tenia mucho talento, Bella

-Si, lo sé- dijo como si estuviera recordando cosas en su cabeza.

Andamos hacia el mirador y miré a mi alrededor hasta que encontré un lugar en la distancia.

-A papá le encantaba pescar y mamá solía quedarse mirándolo. Él solía girarse y saludarla porque sabia que ella lo estaba mirando.

Puse un brazo alrededor de su cintura, apretándola contra mi mientras mirábamos al agua. Ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró.

-Gracias por sugerir que viniéramos aquí, Edward, lo necesitaba.

-No hay de qué, pero tengo que admitir que tengo mis motivos- dije mirándola con una media sonrisa.

-Ah, si? Y dígame señor. Qué creía que iba a conseguir trayéndome aquí?

-Bueno, algo que espero que te haga feliz.

Busque en mi bolsillo asta que encontré la cajita que estaba dentro y la acaricié con los dedos.

-Edward?

Me acababa de dar cuenta de que me había quedado callado un buen rato.

-Lo siento amor, pero tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante. Dije sonriendo y poniéndome sobre una rodilla delante suya.

Ella se sorprendió y puso la mano que no estaba entre las mías en su boca.

-Edward!- suspiró sorprendida.

-Hace un rato, cuando llegamos, me dijiste que te gustaría tener un amor como el de tus padres y sé, sin ningún tipo de duda, que yo puedo darte eso, que podemos tener eso. Has hecho que me convirtiera en un hombre nuevo y has traído mucha felicidad a mi vida. Te adoro y quiero formar una familia contigo y hacerme viejo contigo. Bella, me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella sollozó fuertemente antes de caer de rodillas frente a mí y rodearme el cuello con sus brazos.

-Si Edward! Claro que me casaré contigo!- dijo riendo con alegría.

La separé de mi con cuidado y la besé con suavidad antes de coger su mano izquierda y poner el anillo en su dedo.

-Es precioso!

-Era de mi madre- dije con dulzura.

-Oh Edward! Lo cuidaré toda mi vida.

-Como yo te cuidaré a ti. Gracias Bella, me has hecho mas feliz hoy de lo que he sido toda mi vida.

Me senté con la espalda apoyada en el mirador y Bella se sentó delante mío, reposando la cabeza en mi pecho.

-Tu también me has hecho feliz, Edward- dijo mirándome y acariciándome la mejilla- me pregunto que pensarán de todo esto Billy y Jacob- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...ellos ya lo saben

-Qué?- peguntó con una carcajada

-Bueno, supuse que como los consideras tu familia, seria lo mejor para mi pedirles su consentimiento para pedirte en matrimonio. Nos han dado su bendición, fue su idea lo de traerte aquí.

-Es por eso por lo que Jacob llevaba haciéndome gestos toda la mañana?

-Probablemente, estaba muy emocionado ayer.

-Oh Edward, gracias por preguntarles, significa mucho para mí.

-Quería que todo fuera perfecto.

-Lo ha sido, ha sido mejor de lo que nunca creí posible.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un minuto hasta que se me escapó una risita.

-Qué?- me preguntó Bella

-Te imaginas la reacción de todos en casa?

Bella gruñó y escondió la cara en mi camisa.

-No vamos a poder parar a Alice! Quizá deberíamos casarnos antes de volver- dijo con una risa.

-Hey, no es mala idea.

-Qué?- dijo poniéndose erguida y mirándome intrigada

-Por qué no? Te quiero y no quiero perder mas tiempo, casémonos antes de volver a Sand Rock, así Billy y Jacob estarán presentes, podemos casarnos aquí mismo.

-De verdad?- preguntó Bella con rapidez.

-De verdad, quieres hacerlo?

Se quedó pensativa durante un rato hasta que me sonrió

-Si, hagámoslo!

-Cuándo?- le pregunté

-Bueno, Jacob y Nessie se van a casar en un poco mas de una semana. Necesito un poco de tiempo, pero creo que podré tener todo listo este Domingo.

-De verdad? Estás segura? Eso solo te da 4 días

-No habrá problema y va a ser la boda mas perfecta de todas- dijo acercándose a darme un beso.

-Lo será- susurré antes de que mis labios tocaran los suyos y nos perdimos en el beso y en sueños de nuestro futuro como marido y mujer.


	20. Mañana no podría llegar más rápido

CAP 20

PVB

No había visto mucho a Edward desde el día de nuestro compromiso y lo echaba de menos. Todos los preparativos de nuestra próxima boda nos quitaban mucho tiempo, pero todo merecía la pena, porque al final él se convertiría en mi marido. Estaba completamente ilusionada. Hablando con honestidad, estaba un poco nerviosa, no por casarme con Edward, sino por nuestros amigos de Sand Rock y de cómo reaccionarían ante las noticias de nuestra decisión de casarnos aquí.

Edward se había apresurado a disipar mis dudas

Flashback

-Y si me odian, Edward? Y si cuando volvamos, las chicas no quieren saber nada de mi porque las he dejado fuera de mi boda?

-Bella cariño, no van a odiarte. Quizá se molesten un poco porque no han podido compartir con nosotros nuestro día especial, pero se alegrarán mucho por ti.

-Pero Edward, sé que Alice había soñado con planear nuestras bodas. Se va a molestar tanto...

-Claro que no, Bella. Es nuestro día, no el suyo, por eso debe ser como y donde nosotros queramos. No te preocupes cariño. Además siempre podemos dejas que Alice nos organice una fiesta en Sand Rock para celebrar las buenas noticias con nuestros amigos.

-Oh Edward! Es una idea estupenda!

-Bueno- dijo riendo- suelo tener de esas de vez en cuando.

Fin del Flashback

Sentía que era lo correcto celebrar la boda aquí. Al principio estaba un poco preocupada por Nessie y de que pudiera pensar que estaba entorpeciendo su día especial, pero Edward me aseguró que Jake no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero Jake no era la novia, era Nessie y algunas mujeres se podrían sentir realmente molestas si algo así les pasara a ellas, pero no Nessie.

Flashback

-Que?- exclamó Nessie.

-Edward y yo nos vamos a casar...este Domingo.

Nessie se nos quedó mirando con la boca abierta un buen rato hasta que soltó un grito digno de los de Alice. Corrió hacia mí y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Oh Bella! Estoy tan contenta por ti!

-De verdad?- le pregunté cuando se separó de mi para mirarme- tenia miedo de que te molestaras.

-Y por qué me tendría que molestar? Sé que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero eres parte de mi familia. Te quiero y quiero que seas feliz.

-Gracias Nessie- dije intentando contener las lágrimas- querrás ser mi Dame de Honor?

Ella exhaló y vi como se le amontonaban las lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh Bella!- dijo con suavidad- sería todo un honor, pero y Rachel? La conoces desde siempre y no querría entorpecer su tarea.

Yo le sonreí. Ella siempre tan preocupada por los demás.

-Rachel ha sido como una hermana para mi toda mi vida aunque sea mayor que yo y no nos veamos mucho. Le he pedido que ocupe el lugar que mi madre hubiera ocupado si hubiera estado aquí. Así que eso deja el puesto de Dama de Honor listo para ti. Entonces, te gustaría serlo?

-Si! Oh, estoy tan contenta!

Fin del Flashback

Mañana iba a ser el gran día y todo estaba listo. Íbamos a celebrar una ceremonia pequeña. Los únicos que iban a asistir serian Billy, Jake, Nessie y Rachel y todo iba de maravilla. Conseguí mi vestido unos días antes y era precioso. Había sido el vestido de mi madre y siempre había soñado en llevarlo el día de mi boda y ahora después de hacerle unos cuando arreglos y modernizarlo un poco se convertiría en mi vestido de novia y podría dejárselo a mi hija algún día.

-Buenos días, cariño- dijo Edward acercándome a mi en el patio trasero.

-Buenos días- le contesté acercándome a él para darle un beso.

-Todo bien?- me preguntó

-Perfecto- le dije recostándome contra su pecho mientras él me abrazaba. El sol aún estaba saliendo y me sentía muy cómoda viéndolo con él.

-Estás ocupada hoy?

-No, todo está listo, excepto cosas que solo se pueden hacer mañana.

-Bien, porque quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi prometida.

-Qué te parece un desayuno picnic cerca del lago?

-Suena perfecto, déjame ir a hablar con Rachel y la ayudaré a preparar algo para nosotros.

-Yo puedo hacer eso, Edward.

-No cariño, quiero hacerlo yo iré mas deprisa y podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos.

-Deacuerdo- dije sonriendo.

Era un hombre tan dulce. Mi hombre, el que pronto seria mi marido. Me besó suavemente, me dirigió esa media sonrisa suya y volvió dentro de la casa. En nada de tiempo Rachel preparó una cesta con comida para nosotros. Edward me ofreció su brazo el cuál acepté encantada. Me apoyé en él saboreando el calor de su cuerpo y mi corazón se ensanchó con mi amor por él mientras me miraba con una sonrisa que no dejaba duda en mi mente de su amor por mi.

Encontramos una zona tranquila en el lago. Edward preparó todo y nos acurrucamos cerca el uno del otro y comimos el desayuno mientras disfrutábamos de la naturaleza que nos rodeaba.

Edward suspiró y me apretó mas contra él.

-No puedo esperar a casarme contigo mañana.

Yo me giré para mirarlo y el intenso amor que vi en sus ojos me dejó casi sin aliento.

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar- susurré.

Me acarició la mejilla con gentileza antes de que con ambas manos me cogiera la cara para besarme con mas pasión de la que pudiera recordar haber experimentado anteriormente en nuestros besos. Las cosas se intensificaron y mis manos se aferraron a su pelo mientras que una de las suyas se movió hacia la parte de atrás de mi cabeza acercándome mas a él. La mano que tenia libre se movió a la vez que sus labios se separaron de los míos para ir a parar detrás de mi oreja, haciéndome suspirar cuando sus labios se posaron en mi lóbulo.

-Edward-gemí

De repente dejo caer su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y gruñó.

-Lo siento amor, me he dejado llevar.

Se colocó para mirarme y yo le sonreí para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

-No pasa nada, Edward.

-Te deseo tanto, Bella- dijo agarrándome por la cintura y acercándome a él. Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos cuando "sentí" cuanto me deseaba.

-Pronto-suspiré

-Pronto- dijo repitiendo mis palabras.

Edward y yo recogimos todo y volvimos a la casa cogidos de la mano. El día pasó con rapidez y sin darme cuenta las chicas me estaban separando de Edward para cumplir con la tradición de que el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia.

Estaba tendida en la cama aquella noche, despierta, imaginándome el día de la boda. Sabia que no me quedaría dormida con facilidad y me encontré deseando que la noche se marchara y diera paso a las primeras luces del amanecer. Estaba mas que preparada para ser la Sr. de Edward Masen. Me reí y pataleé de la emoción.

Un repiqueteo en mi ventana me hizo salir de mi pequeña celebración privada. Miré y vi a Edward mirándome desde el otro lado con una sonrisa en la cara. Corrí hacia la ventana riéndome al ver la picardía que una travesura reflejada en sus ojos.

-Edward! Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Quería ver a mi futura esposa

-Es que no sabes que eso da mala suerte?- le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Yo no creo en eso, Bella. Ya hemos tenido nuestra racha de mala suerte. Creo que ya es hora de que empecemos a tener buena suerte. No creo que verte ahora nos vaya a hacer ningún daño. Te quiero y quiero estar cerca de ti.

-Y lo estarás. Después de mañana me tendrás contigo todo el tiempo, de día y de noche.

-No puedo esperar, especialmente por las noches- dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

Me reí y me acerqué para darle un beso rápido.

-Bella? Hay alguien ahí contigo?- oí a Nessie preguntar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Su cuarto estaba al lado del mío, así que no había duda de que había oído nuestras voces.

-No!-dije demasiado alto- vete!- le susurré a Edward, riéndome como una colegiala.

Él se acercó para besarme otra vez.

-Te quiero- me susurró antes de girarse y salir corriendo. No pude evitar pensar que habíamos tenido suerte de que la habitación estuviera en la planta baja.

-Bella!- exclamó Nessie en voz alta desde fuera.

-Ya voy, Ness!

Abrí la puerta y la vi esperando con las manos en las caderas y una ceja alzada.

-Estaba Edward aquí contigo?

-Qué? No, claro que no!

-Uh huh, claro que no. Creo que voy a tener que hablar con Jake. Se suponía que tenia que estar vigilándolo! Hombres!- dijo dándose la vuelta y echando a andar en dirección a la habitación que Edward y Jake compartían esa noche.

Reí al verla marchas sin poderlo impedir al imaginarme lo que se les venia encima a aquellos dos!

Estaba que se me salía la alegría por las orejas. Las cosas empezaban a funcionar para mi. Me había deshecho por fin de las ataduras que me amarraban desde hacia tanto tiempo y no podía esperar a comenzar mi nueva andadura con Edward.

Justo antes de caer dormida pensé que el día siguiente no podría llegar más rápido.


	21. Si quiero!

LEAP OF FAITH

CAPITULO 21

PVB

No me podía creer que me fuera a casar hoy! Había pensado durante mucho tiempo que este día nunca llegaría. Cuando mis padres murieron, me encerré en mi misma y no me atreví a soñar que mi caparazón de soledad que yo misma había creado desaparecería. Entonces, un pequeño anuncio en el periódico cambió todo para mí. Después de algunas cartas, unos cuantos malentendidos, muchas discusiones y evitarnos el uno al otro, me encontré a mi misma totalmente enamorada y lista para comenzar una nueva vida con un hombre maravilloso.

Había estado nerviosa y agitada durante toda la mañana y ahora estaba a tan solo unos minutos de caminar hacia él y decir mis votos, de proclamar mi amor y unir mi vida a la de él para siempre. Cómo deseaba que mis padres pudieran estar aquí conmigo. Me dolía el corazón por su pérdida, pero sabía que hoy me estaban mirando y sonriendo por nuestra unión.

-Preparada Bella?- me preguntó Billy cogiéndome el brazo.

-Si-contesté sonriéndole a la vez que mi corazón comenzaba a latir con la anticipación del momento.

Me recoloqué el vestido, quería estar perfecta y Billy me apretó el brazo cariñosamente.

-Estás preciosa cariño. No te preocupes.

Rachel había estado trabajando dirigentemente noche y día para ayudarme a rehacer el vestido de novia de mi madre para que me estuviera bien y que pareciera mas moderno. Estaba muy contenta con el resultado y muy feliz por poder llevar algo que había pertenecido a mi madre en este día tan especial. También llevaba un alfiler de corbata que mi padre que llevaba siempre en una de mis mangas, una peineta de plata que Edward me había regalado y Rachel me había prestado un colgante de zafiros que su madre había llevado el día de su boda. Todo estaba listo.

La puerta del jardín se abrió y caminamos hacia el gazebo donde mi dulce Edward me estaba esperando. Caminamos por detrás de los invitados y llegamos hasta el pasillo que habían creado en el jardín. Cuando todo el mundo se puso de pié, comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y yo levanté por fin la cara. Viéndolo sonreír como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, me hizo sentir como si estuviera en casa. Habíamos estado separados solo las 24 horas de rigor, pero a mi me había parecido una eternidad.

¿Cómo podría querer a alguien mas?

El camino hacia él parecía que no iba a acabar nunca, pero lo conseguimos y él me cogió la mano cuando Billy se la ofreció.

-¿Quién entrega a esta mujer en matrimonio?

-Sus padres y yo- contestó Billy con aparentes lagrimas en su voz. Me había dicho antes de la ceremonia que cuando le hicieran esa pregunta, incluiría a mis padres en la respuesta. Sentía que aunque ellos no estuvieran presentes para pronunciar esas palabras por si mismos, tenían que estar presentes de algún modo y estaba encantada de que fuera de aquella manera.

-Gracias, se pueden sentar. Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos en presencia de Dios para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio.

El reverendo continuó con su discurso, pero yo solo podía prestarle atención a Edward. Intenté concentrarme en lo que el reverendo decía pero no podía, sentía como si estuviéramos solos en una burbuja. No podía dejar de mirarlo mientras agradecía a Dios silenciosamente por darme un compañero tan maravilloso.

-Si quiero- oí decir a Edward suavemente pero con tal convicción que me hizo sonreír.

-Bella, tomas a este hombre en matrimonio para amarlo y venerarlo en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si quiero!- prácticamente grité la respuesta lo que me hizo sonrojar. Oí a Edward reír junto con los demás invitados y yo solo quería encontrar un agujero donde meterme, pero la mirada de adoración en la cara de Edward me calmó y la vergüenza desapareció.

-Yo os pronuncio marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia, Edward

Se podían escuchar aplausos y gritos a nuestro alrededor por parte de los invitados y Edward me agarró echándome hacia atrás para besarme con tanta pasión como era aceptable hacerlo delante de un grupo de personas. Se separó muy pronto de mi, nos pusimos derechos y acarició mi cara con su mano.

-Hola Sra. Masen- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola Sr. Masen

-Te quiero mucho

-Yo también te quiero- le dije acercándome para besarle otra vez.

-Ya vale, vosotros dos! Ya tendréis tiempo mas que suficiente para eso mas tarde, ahora vamos a comer!- gritó Jacob. Nessie le dio una colleja en la parte de atrás de la cabeza- Ouch! ¿a qué ha venido eso?

-Eso es por comportarte como un niño y estropear su momento romántico.

-Pero cariño, es que tengo hambre!

-Tu siempre tienes hambre, Jacob Black!- dijo Nessie que comenzó a murmurar cosas por lo bajo a cerca de él que ninguno de los presentes necesitaba oír y él echó a andar detrás de ella como un cachorrito. Pobre Jake...

-Vamos amor, estaremos un rato con nuestros invitados, pero no durante mucho tiempo, tengo algo preparado para mas tarde y te quiero solo para mi.

-Ah, si?- le pregunté mientras mi corazón se aceleraba.

-De verdad- contestó con los ojos llenos de deseo.

Estaba mas que lista para explorar aquella parte de nuestra vida justos y debía admitir que estaba ansiosa porque pasara aquel momento al igual que él para poder empezar nuestra propia celebración privada. Aun así estaba nerviosa. Mi madre me había hablado un poco de lo que debía esperar de mi noche de bodas, pero me había dejado con un montón de preguntas. Gracias a que tenia a Esme. Una noche nos sentamos juntas y contestó a todas mis preguntas. Todavía sentía un poco de aprehensión pero ella me había asegurado de que todo saldría bien y sabía que así seria. Edward me quería y sabia que seria cuidadoso y que cuidaría de mi, sabia que no tenia que preocuparme de que me hiciera daño.

Los invitados se habían ido por fin y nos habíamos quedado solos en la casa de mi familia. Como regalo de bodas, Nessie y Rachel- acompañadas de Jake que no quería verse para nada envuelto en nuestra vida amorosa- habían transformado una de las habitaciones de invitados mas grandes en una digna de la realeza. Era preciosa y perfecta para nuestra primero noche como marido y mujer ya que no íbamos a tener una luna de miel tradicional, estaba encantada de que pudiéramos tener este momento juntos.

Edward estaba de pie detrás mío en la puerta de la habitación rodeándome con los brazos. Se agachó para darme un beso en el cuello y dejó la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

-¿Quieres ponerte cómoda, preciosa?

-Si, gracias

-Estaré al otro lado del pasillo. Dime cuando estés lista para que vuelva.

-Vale, va a ser rápido, no quiero estar lejos de ti mucho tiempo.

Me dio la vuelta para mirarme y sonreírme dulcemente antes de darme un rápido beso.

-A mi me parece bien, yo tampoco quiero estar separado de ti.

Cerré la puerta cuando vi que se alejaba por el pasillo y empecé a prepararme con rapidez. Rachel me había regalado un precioso camisón solo para aquella noche y no podía esperar a que él lo viera. Recorrí la habitación recogiendo todo lo que iba a necesitar y me preparé para quitarme el vestido, pero de repente me di cuenta de que la parte de atrás del vestido estaba repleta de pequeños botones y no había forma de que pudiera desabrochármelos yo sola. Tendría que llamar a Edward.

Di un suspiro y fui hacia la puerta, el ruido hizo que Edward, que para mi sorpresa estaba sentado en el pasillo esperando, se pusiera de pie de un salto.

-Ummm...todo bien?-preguntó nervioso.

-Bueno...es que verás...me estaba preparando, pero me he dado cuenta de que tengo un montón de botones en el vestido y no puedo desabrocharlos. Necesito tu ayuda- le dije con un poco de vergüenza mientras sentía como se me enrojecían las mejillas.

Edward se acercó a mi con una paciente y amorosa sonrisa. Extendió una de sus manos mostrando que quería que me acercara a él.

-Vamos a ver en qué puedo ayudarte.

Le cogí la mano y entró conmigo de nuevo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta a nuestro paso

Me giró con la espalda hacia él, movió mi pelo a un lado y lo puso sobre uno de mis hombros con gentileza. Sus dedos trabajaron rápida y diligentemente con los botones y una vez que hubo terminado, no se movió para marcharse, en vez de eso se acercó y beso la parte de atrás de mi cuello y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Edward?

-Mmmm, si amor?

-No quieres ver mi nuevo camisón?

Él se rió y me acarició con su nariz tras la oreja, haciéndome estremecer.

-Quizá en otro momento. No tengo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para esperar mas. Te parece bien?

-Mas que bien- dije suspirando

Me quitó cada pieza de ropa de mi cuerpo con gentileza y al poco tiempo me encontré desnuda delante de él.

-Oh, mi dulce Bella. Nunca he visto nada tan hermoso- susurró. Me rodeó con sus brazos, besándome con pasión y sus manos acariciaron cada centímetro de mi piel que encontraba a su paso. Yo alcé uno de mis brazos entre nosotros y comencé a desabrocharle el nudo de la corbata.

-Esto va fuera- dije deseando sentir su piel contra la mía.

-Si cariño- me contestó con una sonrisa.

Juntos nos libramos de su traje de bodas y al fin nos encontramos el uno frente al otro, listos para convertirnos verdaderamente en marido y mujer.

-Ámame-susurré

-Siempre- me contestó

Me cogió en brazos y me llevo hacia la cama, depositándome en ella con cuidado. Se tumbó a mi lado y se acercó para besarme de una manera que nunca antes había usado conmigo. Cuando al fin nos separamos, sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mis labios, bajando por mi cuello, entre mis pechos y hacia mi estómago donde dibujó un par de círculos alrededor de mi ombligo antes de volver a subir.

De repente encontré sus labios unidos a uno de mis pechos mientras que su mano continuaba explorando. Creí que iba a explotar debido las numerosas sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo. No sabía que tal nivel de placer pudiera existir.

-Edward!- dije mientras que sus caricias se volvían mas apasionadas.

-Estás bien?- me preguntó separando su boca brevemente.

-Oh si, no pares!

Continuó un poco mas, alternando su atención de un pecho a otro y después besó mi cuello, mi estómago, mi cara, mis labios... estaba en todos lados y aún así quería y necesitaba mas!

-Mas!

Él me sonrió con esa sonrisa que una vez quise borrarle de la cara de una bofetada pero que ahora me llenaba de deseo.

-Por favor Edward!

-Como desee, Sra. Masen

Me besó una vez mas pero me separé al sentir que una de sus manos descansaba entre mis piernas empezando a acariciarme. Solté un grito ahogado cuando me vi sobrepasada por el placer.

-Tan hermosa-susurró- Te quiero, Bella...

-Te quiero- dije jadeando sin poder pronunciar mas palabras. Poco después me encontré gritando mas alto que antes a la vez que mi cuerpo explotaba debido al mayor placer que jamás había experimentado.

Edward continuó acariciándome mientras volvía a la tierra. Lo miré con admiración y sorpresa.

-Wow- dije haciéndole sonreír.

Nos besamos una vez mas y él comenzó a moverse para ponerse encima de mi.

-Me gustaría poder decirte que lo que va a pasar ahora será tan placentero para ti como para mi, pero me temo que te va a doler. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Edward- dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo- ya lo sé, pero estaré bien. Aunque haya dolor, será un momento que recordaré porque lo voy a compartir contigo.

Me besó suavemente y escondió la cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Te prometo ser lo mas cuidadoso posible

-Sé que lo serás. Te quiero y confío en ti. Todo saldrá bien.

Su cara permaneció en mi cuello mientras que le dejaba colocarse a mi entrada y lo hizo despacio. Al principio no dolió en absoluto, era una sensación rara pero aún así lo encontré placentero y no pude evitar gemir.

-Bien?

-Bien- dije- sigue.

Continuó moviéndose dentro de mi y fue entonces cuando comencé a notar un pequeño dolor.

-Lo siento- gruñó de repente y empujo hasta el final rápidamente haciéndome gritar.

Era doloroso, pero no tanto como había temido. Paró un instante y movió la cara para mirarme. Me miró a los ojos, preguntándome silenciosamente hasta que afirmé con la cabeza y le sonreí dándole ánimos.

Empezó a moverse con suavidad hasta que llegó a alcanzar un ritmo constante. Estaba sorprendida con aquel hombre tan gentil y dulce. Sabia que ese ritmo no le resultaba fácil de mantener, pero no se quejaba porque quería cuidar de mi. Aunque mi cuerpo no quería proporcionarme el placer que había sentido antes, me di cuenta de que sentía otro tipo de placer al ver su cara llena de satisfacción. Era tan hermoso, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los músculos en tensión con cada movimiento. Sus movimientos comenzaban a volverse mas erráticos pero igual de gentiles mientras que gruñía.

-Bella!- gritó mientras se dejaba llevar dentro de mi, dejándose caer hacia delante. Se hizo a un lado y me acercó a él abrazándome fuerte.

-Lo sien...

-No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes, Edward. Los dos sabíamos que la primera vez no iba a ser la mas placentera, pero ha sido maravilloso y la próxima vez será incluso mejor.

Me sonrió con su gran sonrisa tonta y rió a la mirada de seguridad con la que lo estaba mirando.

-Te quiero Sra. Masen.

-Yo también te quiero.

Nos quedamos abrazados durante un rato, hablando sobre aquel día tan especial, la inminente boda de Jacob y Nessie y nuestros planes de futuro hasta que nos quedamos dormidos y caímos en un pacífico sueño en el que soñamos con nuestra nueva vida juntos.


End file.
